One Piece : Familial
by Karen Killa
Summary: Liana et Luffy se sont découverts des sentiments romantiques, découvert tout au long de leur voyage, jusqu'au point où ils se sont mariés. Depuis quelques temps, Luffy est très protecteur envers Liana, au point de prendre un coup pour elle à Marine Ford. Dévastée la jeune femme laisse libre cours à ses pouvoirs, et ils se retrouvent face à quelqu'un de très surprenant.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, une nouvelle fic mais un peu différente de d'habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Luffy et Liana en couple, et voyage dans le temps. Bonne lecture.**

Vivre sans regret. Ça avait toujours été son objectif, pour pouvoir accueillir la mort avec un sourire il fallait vivre comme ça, c'était le raisonnement qu'il avait eu en tout cas. Et là, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang à Marine Ford il souriait mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de regrets, au contraire il en avait plein, mais c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le dernier souvenir qu'elle ait de lui soit un où il était triste. Elle lui avait dit que son sourire illuminait toujours tout pour elle et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Même si les regrets étaient là.

Ne pas être devenu le roi des pirates.

Ne pas s'être assurer que Ace sorte de là vivant.

Ne pas avoir été assez fort pour protéger ses nakamas.

Ne pas avoir revu ses nakamas.

C'étaient les plus simples dans un sens, parce que là Monkey D. Luffy, fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire, petit fils de Garp, frère de Portgas D. Ace, capitaine des pirates au Chapeau de Paille, mais surtout mari de l'ancienne Potter Liana vu qu'elle avait prit son nom et qu'elle était à présent Monkey D. Liana. Les regrets qu'il avait maintenant étaient surtout centrés sur elle, sur sa meilleure amie, sur sa femme, sur l'amour de sa vie, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes qui se tenait au dessus de lui, ses magnifiques yeux noyés de larmes.

Regret qu'elle ne souriait pas.

Regret de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec elle.

Regret d'avoir perdu tant de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Regret de la quitter.

Regret de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Regret de ne pas pouvoir faire d'elle sa reine.

Regret de ne pas continuer l'aventure avec elle.

Regret de ne pas pouvoir être là pour leur enfant à naître.

"Ace, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Lia et sur notre bébé." dit le capitaine pirate allongé au sol, une épée lui transperçant la poitrine de part en part, une épée qui ne lui avait pas été destiné, non ça avait été Liana que le Commodore visait, mais elle avait été occupé ailleurs et Luffy avait vu le coup venir et il s'était interposé. Ça, ça il ne le regrettait pas.

"Un bébé..." bafouilla Ace qui était lui aussi près de Luffy, surpris par la nouvelle. Apprendre que son frère avait fini par voir ce qui était visible pour tout le monde, à savoir qu'il était amoureux de Liana était déjà une surprise, il avait appris leur mariage après avoir été capturé, Garp était venu lui dire, néanmoins il était quand même surpris de savoir que celle qui avait toujours été sa petite sœur était enceinte. Ça expliquait un peu la différence dans son type de combat et la prudence dont elle avait fait preuve, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas repousser la bouffée de culpabilité, non seulement sa famille avait été mise en danger, mais son petit frère était en train de mourir et Liana était enceinte et pour autant elle s'était mise en danger pour lui.

"Promet." insista Luffy en quittant du regard son épouse pour regarder son frère.

"Je te le jure. Je la protégerai, elle et votre bébé." assura Ace, voulant rassurer Luffy de ce point.

"Merci. Lia, je t'aime." dit Luffy en se retournant vers elle."Je suis désolé."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." pleura Liana. "J'aurais du faire plus attention." elle dit avec reproche pour elle même, pas pour son mari.

"Chut." répondit Luffy en levant sa main pour toucher la joue de sa femme, salissant d'avantage encore sa joue, avec de la poussière et du sang. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire de toi ma reine. Et de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la naissance de notre prince ou de notre princesse. Je vous aime."

"Je t'aime." dit Liana en se baissant pour l'embrasser, elle pleura ensuite sur le corps de son mari sans vie, il était mort avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

"Il n'y aura pas de successeur à Monkey D. Luffy." jura Akainu en s'approchant d'eux, Ace tenta de le bloquer, de protéger celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur et qui était enceinte, mais en vain. En voyant celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son frère aîné mourir, juste après son mari en plus, quelque chose en Liana craqua. Quand l'amiral baissa son poing vers elle, menaçant sa vie et celle de son enfant, elle hurla de rage, sa magie et son pouvoir de fruit du démon se mêlant dans une combinaison mortelle. Les lignes tout autour d'elle devinrent flous et avant que qui que ce soit puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, tout explosa.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla alors qu'il était allongé sur l'herbe, il se rappelait très bien la lame qui l'avait transpercé du coup c'était plus qu'un peu surprenant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il se releva et découvrit qu'il était à côté d'une rivière, des cerisiers étaient tout autour mais ça ne retint pas son attention longtemps, en effet il nota très vite la présence de Liana, la femme qu'il aimait et sans attendre il se leva et fit les quelques pas qui les séparait, avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, cherchant la moindre trace d'une blessure mais elle avait l'air bien, comme elle avait été à Sabaody en réalité, aucune blessure, aucune trace de sang ou de poussière, rien.

"Luffy.." elle dit en ouvrant les yeux doucement. Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se rappelant un peu de Marine Ford et du fait qu'il était mort dans ses bras, elle s'assit rapidement et mit ses mains sur le visage de son mari. "Tu vas bien, oh Davy Jones." elle dit en se jetant dans ses bras, il la reçut avec aise et il la serra volontiers contre lui.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" il demanda après un moment, observant de nouveau son environnement, ses bras toujours autour de Liana.

"Je ne sais pas." elle avoua, c'était flou après sa mort... si il était vraiment mort.

"Tes pouvoirs ont réagi après avoir vu ton mari et ton frère mourir et pour te protéger toi et votre enfant, et tu as tout détruit." commenta une voix masculine les faisant sursauter et se lever tout en se tournant vers la direction de l'homme qui venait de parler. Luffy prenant instinctivement un pas devant sa compagne.

"Qui t'es ?" demanda Luffy en observant l'homme devant eux, il portait un manteau de capitaine rouge sur les épaules, un pantalon beige, un foulard jaune autour de la taille et un blanc autour du coup, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard c'était sa moustache et son énorme sourire.

"Devinez." il dit avec son sourire toujours présent. Liana le dévisagea un moment, il était familier...

"Gol D. Roger." elle souffla, Ace lui ressemblait un peu, surtout avec ce sourire.

"Exact, merci d'avoir été là pour mon gamin." il acquiesça, un air un peu triste à la mention de Ace.

"Comment est ce possible ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Liana en le fixant.

"Vous êtes morts mais pas entièrement." il dit en haussant les épaules. "Tu as détruit votre temps mais le monde existe encore."

"Comment mes pouvoirs ont ils pu faire une chose pareille ?" demanda Liana choquée, une main sur son ventre, sur son enfant.

"Tu as mangé le fruit des lignes, le monde est composé entièrement de ligne et c'est pareil pour le temps, des lignes temporelles. Ton pouvoir n'est pas particulièrement fort au premier abord mais il a d'énormes possibilités, surtout si on a un peu d'imagination, ce dont tu déborde. Chaque pouvoir de fruit du démon possède différents niveaux d'éveils, comme par exemple tes Gear, Luffy. Ta rage, ton chagrin et ton désir de protéger ton enfant t'a permis d'accéder à ce niveau là, un niveau pour lequel tu n'es pas du tout prête et j'ignore si tu le seras un jour d'ailleurs."

"Comment vu que je suis morte je pourrai apprendre ce niveau ?" demanda interdite Liana, acceptant volontiers la prise de Luffy autour de sa taille, ça la rassurait mais elle comprenait aussi que c'était pareil pour lui, l'idée qu'elle soit morte était loin d'être une bonne chose pour lui, très loin de là même.

"Vous n'écoutez pas, vous n'êtes pas entièrement morts." souffla Roger "Je peux vous renvoyez parce que ce n'était pas vraiment votre heure mais aussi parce que l'explosion de votre temps à crée une fissure suffisamment grande pour vous renvoyer."

"Nous renvoyer quand ?" demanda Luffy, observant avec attention l'homme en face d'eux, une véritable légende, un héros personnel et le père biologique de Ace.

"A votre évasion de la clinique." répondit de suite Roger, faisant tendre le couple, la clinique, un endroit dont ils parlaient à peine, un endroit où ils avaient perdu leur liberté et où ils avaient commencé à comprendre à quel point ils tenaient à l'autre, quoique l'admettre avait pris un long moment. A Skypea en réalité.

Trois semaines après le départ de Ace, ils avaient été capturé grâce à un gaz soporifique et retenu dans une 'clinique' ou des scientifiques avaient fait des expériences sur eux, les forçant à obéir en menaçant l'autre. ' _Tu fais ce que je dis où il/elle paiera.'_ . Ils y étaient restés quatre mois, sans possibilité de fuite, mais ils avaient réussi au final, détruisant la clinique au passage, ça avait été un sujet dont ils ne parlaient pas, ils se réconfortaient lors des cauchemars mais ça c'était arrêté là.

"Pourquoi ce moment là ?" demanda Luffy qui tenait Liana de manière encore plus protectrice.

"Et pour notre enfant ?" renchérit Liana.

"Je vous renverrai tels que vous êtes maintenant, avec votre âge, vos forces, vos capacités et avec votre bébé. Je ne séparerai jamais un bébé de sa mère, ou l'inverse, trop mauvais pour la santé, il sera en bonne santé et ça n'aura pas de conséquences pour lui." assura Roger.

"Notre âge ?" releva Luffy tandis que sa femme soupirait de soulagement sur le fait que leur bébé irait bien.

"Au lieu d'avoir treize ou quatorze ans, vous en auriez dix-sept." expliqua Roger.

"Du coup quand on partira, trois après Ace, on en aura 20." comprit Liana. "Vous avez dit il pour le bébé, ..."

"C'est un garçon oui." acquiesça Roger avec un sourire qui grandit en voyant le regard complice et les sourires heureux sur les visages du couple.

"On aura trois ans de plus pour se préparer." pointa Liana, ils étaient forts bien sûr, ils avaient battu leurs ennemis mais ça avait été dangereux, très souvent, et surtout ils avaient échoué à Sabaody et Marine Ford et c'était inexcusable.

"Je vais devenir encore plus fort pour vous protéger." jura Luffy. "Je ferai de toi ma reine, cette fois je ne perdrai pas."

"Je deviendrai aussi plus forte pour assurer tes arrières et protéger notre fils." promit également Liana.

"Il y a plus que vous devez savoir." dit sérieusement Roger en s'asseyant en tailleur, Luffy et Liana échangèrent un regard avant de s'installer aussi, Luffy plaçant Liana entre ses jambes et ses bras sur le ventre de sa femme qui se reposa tranquillement sur la poitrine de son mari.

"De quoi vous parlez ?" questionna Liana.

"Cette clinique a fait des expériences sur vous mais elle a aussi pris votre ADN afin de créer des enfants combattants." dit Roger, luttant pour ne pas reculer, il avait affronté bien des choses au cours de sa vie et carrière de pirate, mais l'expression de Liana faisait vraiment peur, quoique même celle de Luffy était effrayante. Il comprenait ce qu'on avait fait à Ace l'avait rendu fou de rage, alors imaginer ce que ces enfants avaient traversé...

"On a déjà eu des enfants ?" demanda d'une voix neutre et plate Liana. "Et ils sont aux mains de ces gens... Luffy."

"On les retrouvera tous." il assura la serrant d'avantage contre lui avant de l'aider à se lever. "On récupérera nos enfants e on fera payer à ceux qui les ont pris."

"Vous repartez alors ?" demanda Roger pour confirmer ce fait.

"Il y avait vraiment besoin de poser la question ?" demanda Luffy avec un air incrédule. "Nos nakamas..."

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire, désolé." s'excusa Roger.

"C'est pas grave." assura Luffy bien que Liana voyait que ça le dérangeait, cette incertitude, elle comprenait, elle le partageait. Elle ne doutait pas des capacités de Luffy à les convaincre de revenir néanmoins ce serait différent et elle n'aimait pas ça.

"Pour votre bébé.." commença Roger attirant de suite l'attention intense des deux parents "Il sera dans ton ventre sans problème mais il ne grandira pas, ne changera pas tant que tu ne le souhaiteras pas. Il faudra éviter de prendre un coup dans le ventre bien sûr, ce serait préférable, néanmoins la grossesse ne sera pas active."

"Ça pourrait être une bonne chose d'attendre un peu avant de l'activer." reconnut Liana "Je préférerai que notre fils ait le même docteur en permanence et j'ai confiance en Chopper."

"Il faudra que tu fasses attention." pointa Luffy avec une intensité dans son regard qui assurait qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle le fasse et qu'il la protégerait quand même.

"Bonne chance, je vous regarderai de là. Causez du chaos." demanda Roger avec son sourire.

"On le fera." assura Luffy. "Merci pour le coup de main."


	2. Retour

**Coucou, voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. J'adore lire les review qu'on me laisse. Bonne lecture.**

LoupRubis : **Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu, je doit admettre que je me demandais où l'arrêter.. après la mort de Luffy, celle de Ace, avant la rencontre avec Roger, mais je suis contente de l'avoir écrit comme ça. Enfin bon, voici le deuxième, sans trop d'attente pour une fois, en espérant que ça te plaise.**

Sasam Moon : **Merci, heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Moi aussi pour tout dire, j'ai des idées mais rien de trop déterminé pour le moment, ce sera la surprise. Merci en tout cas et voici le nouveau chapitre.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Sa** **lut, merci, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ;). Bisous**

Soceitie : **J'espère que ce chapitre remontera un peu ton idée de cette fic, sinon je comprendrai, c'est un peu différent de ce que j'écris normalement.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, et oui elle ne me laisse que très peu de répit au niveau des idées. Et oui, Liana n'est pas la** **sœur** **adoptive de Luffy mais sa compagne dans celle là. Au niveau des chapitres...ce ne sera pas une courte je peux déjà dire ça après je ne sais pas vraiment pour le nombre. Voici dans tous les cas la suite, en espérant que tu aimes, bisous.**

Luffy se réveilla, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, allongé sur l'herbe, sa main serrée par une autre, familière, il ouvrit de suite les yeux, s'assura que Liana était bien là, à côté de lui et une fois fait s'assura qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et aussi essayer de trouver où ils étaient, et pour sa plus grande surprise ils étaient à Dawn, certes il n'y avait pas un panneau pour l'annoncer mais il connaissait très bien l'île et particulièrement la jungle, et là ils étaient dans la jungle, un endroit familier et sûr, surtout vu qu'à eux trois ils avaient réussi à traumatiser la plupart des animaux de l'île, ou en tout cas à prouver qu'ils étaient des alphas. Tout était allé si vite, Impel Down, puis Marine Ford, l'épée dans sa poitrine pour protéger Liana, puis son réveil devant Gol D Roger et l'annonce qu'ils étaient renvoyés dans le passé et qu'ils avaient des enfants. Oui c'était beaucoup, même pour lui, néanmoins ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire c'était une nouvelle chance à son aventure pour devenir le roi, faire le tour du monde. Il pouvait devenir le roi des pirates, il en était convaincu, tout cela ne faisait que le renforcer dans sa détermination, surtout que après avoir vu Ace sur le point de se faire exécuter simplement pour être né... il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à ses enfants, il allait tout faire pour protéger sa famille et le meilleur moyen de faire ça était d'être le Roi des Pirates, quelqu'un de libre et de respecté, mais surtout quelqu'un de fort. C'était comme avec les animaux de l'île, il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de les battre et du coup ils le laissaient tranquille, il allait faire pareil avec le gouvernement, la marine et les pirates, faire en sorte qu'ils ne touchent jamais une personne importante pour lui.

"Luffy." la voix de Liana le fit sortir de ses pensées, elle était réveillée et elle le regardait étrangement, il pencha la tête vers le côté, confus quand à son expression, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette une main sur sa poitrine, son haut n'était pas boutonné, et il la sentit tracer quelque chose. Il baissa le regard et vit ce qui avait attiré son attention, il avait une grosse cicatrice dans la poitrine et il était sûr qu'elle apparaissait aussi dans son dos mais ça n'était pas important pour lui, sa femme et leur bébé allaient bien. Quoique était elle toujours sa femme ? "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Liana en voyant une expression pensive sur le visage de son capitaine, il réfléchissait souvent, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, c'était juste qu'il voyait les choses plus simplement, différemment de la plupart des gens et c'était agréable. Elle savait bien que même si elle pensait à tout un tas de possibilité, et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, Luffy lui permettait de se détendre et de voir les choses autrement. Parfois c'était énervant, quand il agissait à sa guise sans dire aux autres ce qu'il allait faire mais elle en avait l'habitude et il essayait de lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire. Il faisait des efforts et elle aussi. En général elle avait une idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête, une toute petite idée mais une qui était quand même là, néanmoins dans ce cas elle ne savait pas du tout, il y avait tellement de possibilité, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur une seule chose en réalité.

"On est dans le passé, avant notre départ de l'île." il dit en guise de réponse avant de continuer, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il voulait dire. "Avant que je me rende compte que tu étais l'amour de ma vie et que je voulais que tu sois ma femme." ses paroles la firent rougir, qu'importe le nombre de fois où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui faisait des compliments, elle ne s'habituait pas. Pour elle qui avait passé quelques années avec les Dursley qui la critiquaient en permanence et ne faisaient que lui répéter qu'elle était moche et inutile, les paroles et les démonstrations de Luffy la faisaient toujours rougir et la gênaient un peu. Elle faisait des progrès bien sûr, Luffy n'aimait pas quand elle doutait de sa valeur et de sa beauté, mais ce n'était pas facile.

"On se mariera à nouveau alors." dit Liana avec un sourire, sa main sur la joue de Luffy, heureuse de pouvoir faire ce geste, le voir mort dans ses bras... ça allait la hanter et elle allait profiter de chaque instant, tout en faisant en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas, elle refusait de le perdre. Sa réponse attira un grand sourire sur le visage de Luffy, il la prit dans ses bras, doucement, même si la grossesse n'était pas 'active' elle restait enceinte et il allait faire attention, il savait qu'il était plus fort que la plupart des gens, ça avait toujours été le cas, les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui à cause de ça, il était trop fort, trop bizarre, Liana, elle n'avait pas eu ce problème. Elle n'aimait pas la violence inutile mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute si il était plus fort et elle n'avait pas voulu le rejeter pour ça, pas quand elle avait été rejeté pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Ça n'avait été qu'après Skypea que la jeune femme avait su quel était le problème des Dursley, sa magie, une chose avec laquelle elle était née, sur laquelle elle n'avait pas le moindre contrôle. Aujourd'hui encore elle ne comprenait pas et trouvait ça totalement idiot, si ils avaient peur d'elle, pourquoi lui donner des raisons de leur en vouloir après tout ?

"Tu auras un grand mariage." il assura, ils s'étaient mariés à Water 7 dans une petite cérémonie après qu'ils aient sauvé Robin de Ennies Lobby, Usopp avait été là mais sous le déguisement de Sniperking, elle avait mis une simple robe blanche et même si à ses yeux elle avait été absolument magnifique, elle l'était toujours, il s'en était quand même voulu. Elle méritait mieux qu'une petite cérémonie rapide.

"Le notre était parfait." sourit Liana, elle avait eu ses nakamas près d'elle et ça avait été parfait, même avec les bandages qui recouvrait l'équipage, y compris les mariés, néanmoins elle connaissait Luffy et si il avait décidé quelque chose alors ça n'était pas la peine de protester, il s'entêterait juste, ferait probablement les choses encore plus en grand même. "Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?"

"On retourne chez Dadan et on continue à s'entraîner, je dois maîtriser mes Gears, surtout le dernier, je ne veux pas devenir un enfant à chaque fois, c'est une faiblesse." réfléchit Luffy avec une légère moue. "En plus elle m'a manqué... les autres bandits, Makino et le maire aussi."

"Ils m'ont manqué à moi aussi et tu as raison, on doit devenir plus fort et avoir plus de contrôle sur nos capacités. Je dois travailler sur ma magie et mon pouvoir de fruit du démon." elle acquiesça, heureuse de sentir sa magie toujours là tout comme son fruit du démon, être sans eux était juste étrange, tout comme ses tatouages d'ailleurs même si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à totalement lié ses pouvoirs à ses tatouages, elle avait fait des progrès et n'avait aucun désir de les refaire, quoiqu'elle en ferait peut être d'autre dans le futur, elle ne savait pas trop. "Ils m'ont manqué aussi, on a quelques années pour passer du temps avec eux maintenant. Ils doivent être inquiets, on a été absents longtemps à cause de cette clinique." elle réfléchit ensuite, disant le dernier mot comme si c'était une insulte ou du poison. "Comment tu te sens ?" elle demanda ensuite inquiète.

"Je vais bien." il assura "C'est comme si tout était guéri, je n'ai pas mal. Et toi ?"

"Ça va, même chose que toi, toutes mes blessures sont guéries." elle acquiesça également.

"Tant mieux." sourit Luffy, avant de se baisser pour embrasser Liana, un baiser rempli d'amour mais aussi de passion. "Allons y." il dit ensuite en la serrant contre lui, appréciant le fait qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et il la guida ensuite pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison des bandits, la jeune femme se laissant volontiers faire, pas tout à fait remise du baiser inattendu. Luffy la surprenait souvent ainsi et elle ne s'habituait pas, une part d'elle ne voulait pas s'y habituer non plus, elle aimait que son mari, ou futur mari ?, puisse ainsi la faire réagir.

* * *

Vivre de nouveau avec Dadan et les bandits était certainement une expérience, surtout ils se rendaient compte à quel point la mer était une part d'eux, tout comme le fait qu'ils avaient vraiment pris l'habitude de vivre sur un navire avec leurs nakamas, néanmoins c'était agréable en même temps, un rappel de leur vie d'avant mais ce qu'ils appréciaient le plus était le fait qu'ils étaient avec des personnes auxquelles ils tenaient. Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils partiraient de Dawn, pour prendre la mer, pour commencer leur aventure, pour réaliser leurs rêves, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que leurs proches ne leur avaient pas manqué, même avec leur technique de toujours regarder en avant. Ils tenaient à eux, et c'était réciproque, Dadan s'était mise à pleurer en les voyant revenir, elle s'était vraiment inquiété, et les autres bandits n'avaient pas été tellement mieux en réalité, ils avaient ensuite été ravi de voir qu'ils étaient non seulement de retour mais aussi qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ça n'avait pas été difficile à voir en même temps, Luffy était quelqu'un de très affectif et Liana l'était aussi quand elle était à l'aise et proche des gens.

La jeune femme avait ensuite été très touchée lorsque Dadan avait décidé de parler à Luffy pour lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à bien la traiter correctement, elle avait aussi parlé à Liana, pour Luffy. La chef des bandits était leur mère à tout les deux après tout. Et elle le devinait chaque jour un peu plus, alors que la première fois après l'épisode de la clinique, ils s'étaient écartés, passant surtout du temps tout les deux, quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu leurs sentiments à l'époque, ils étaient justes amis, néanmoins ils avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Dadan, les bandits ou Makino. Ils se rattrapaient, oh ils continuaient à s'entraîner et ce tout les jours, un entraînement intensif et en général chacun de leur côté, ils ne travaillaient pas sur les mêmes choses après tout, chacun travaillait sur leurs propres pouvoirs, quoiqu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre assez souvent, mais ce n'était pas facile, ils ne voulaient pas se faire de mal, ça allait contre presque tout leurs instincts, mais c'était nécessaire. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix malheureusement, ils étaient les deux seuls assez puissants, les bandits, autre que Dadan, n'étaient pas à leur niveau et ceux du Grey Terminal non plus, ils pouvaient les battre sans soucis depuis des années après tout. Ils travaillaient sur beaucoup de choses, leurs corps renfermaient la même force qu'avant leur voyage dans le temps, permettant ainsi à Luffy de travailler ses Gears et à Liana de travailler sur les capacités du CP9, et du coup certains capacités qu'ils avaient débloqué étaient toujours à leur portée, comme par exemple le fait que Luffy si il était suffisamment en colère pouvait rendre des gens inconscients, ça arrivait surtout lorsqu'ils insultaient Liana, ou que Liana pouvait voir les attaques venir et sentir les intentions des gens, tandis que les poings de Luffy devenaient noirs par moment.

Ce ne fut qu'un an après leur 'retour' qu'ils eurent une idée de ce qui se passait, leur grand père était venu les voir... Ça avait été quelque chose auquel ils avaient tenté de se préparer, aussi impossible que ce soit, néanmoins ça n'avait pas été évident. Ils se rappelaient après tout la manière dont il était resté assis, sans aider, lors de l'exécution de Ace, certes il avait laissé passer Luffy mais ça ne changeait pas son inaction à bien d'autres moments. Liana avait du mal à le laisser passer mais Luffy avait raisonné que ce Garp n'avait rien fait et qu'il était son grand père, il était une part de leur famille, et elle avait cédé, il avait raison après tout. Le comportement affectueux de Garp et son ravissement vis à vis de leur couple avait aidé aussi la jeune femme, même si Luffy était revenu traumatisé d'une conversation un soir et qu'il avait refusé d'être seul avec lui ensuite. Garp avait été bien sûr fâché que Ace soit parti devenir un pirate, non qu'il ait un jour changé d'avis sur la question, mais il avait eu du temps pour se calmer vis à vis du fait qu'ils n'aient pas tenté de l'en empêcher. Malheureusement il avait aussi eu du temps pour réfléchir à un entraînement pour eux, afin qu'ils deviennent des bons marines. Entraînement changé pour la maîtrise du haki, le pouvoir qui leur permettait de voir les attaques, noircir leur membres et faire évanouir les autres. Même si cet entraînement était bien plus brutal que tout ce qu'il leur avait fait faire par le passé, bien pire que tout. Tellement fier il avait pris trois mois de vacance pour les entraîner et les deux pirates n'avaient jamais enduré un tel calvaire, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Si Garp avait été un absolu tyran au cours de leur enfance et au cours de leur adolescence, là il se surpassait en terme de violence et d'entraînement. Les forçant à rester réveillé longtemps, à vivre les yeux bandés et à encaisser des coups sans les éviter. Liana savait qu'elle avait de la chance vu que Luffy devait aussi s'entraîner au haki impérial, au début il avait protesté bien sûr, non seulement parce ça demandait à ce qu'il passe encore plus de temps à s'entraîner, risquer sa vie, avec son Grand Père, mais aussi parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne soit pas avec Liana et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, loin de là même. Cependant si son besoin de rester près d'elle et de veiller sur elle, et leur enfant à naître même si la grossesse n'était pas active, était supplanté par une chose c'était son désir de la protéger, apprendre que son haki impérial pouvait la blesser l'avait convaincu et il s'était entraîné comme jamais auparavant, déterminé à le maîtriser rapidement afin de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

Même si ils savaient que cet entraînement était nécessaire pour survivre sur Grand Line et surtout pour protéger leurs nakamas, ils étaient plus que ravis de le voir partir, enfin.

"Ça va les gamins ?" demanda Dadan en les voyant allongé sur le sol de la maison des bandits, maintenu propre grâce à Liana, ils avaient l'air absolument épuisé et elle ne les blâmait pas, Garp lui menait la vie dure bien sûr mais elle avait toujours su que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils faisaient subir à ses petits fils et à Liana.

"J'ai eu mieux." admit Liana en se retournant avec difficulté sur son dos. "J'ai mal absolument partout."

"Pareil." soupira Luffy en prenant la main de Liana, les seuls endroits où ils n'avaient pas trop mal.

"Il a réussi à vous faire changer d'avis ?" demanda avec un air inquiet Dadan, elle accepterait bien sûr si ils décidaient de devenir des marines, comprendraient même vu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre à cause de Garp, c'était un simple principe de survie. Néanmoins elle serait aussi un peu déçue.

"Bien sûr que non." affirma de suite Luffy "Je serai le roi et Lia sera ma reine."

"Devenir une marine, hors de question." soutint Liana, les joues un peu rouges après la déclaration, habituelle, de Luffy. "Beaucoup trop de règles, d'idiots et pas assez de liberté. Surtout que ça voudrait dire qu'on serait des ennemis de Ace, l'affronter lui et son nouvel équipage pour le One Piece est une chose, pour l'enfermer s'en est une autre."

"Bien." dit satisfaite la chef des bandits.

* * *

Les trois années passèrent vite, ils avaient décidé que même si physiquement ils avaient passé leurs 17 ans, ils allaient quand même attendre comme prévu, non seulement Ace s'inquiéterait si ils partaient avant le 17ème anniversaire de Luffy mais ça leur donnait le temps de devenir plus fort. Dadan et les autres n'avaient pas remarqué le changement, l'ayant attribué à ce qui c'était passé durant leur disparition et n'ayant pas voulu leur en parler pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas et pour ne pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs. Luffy était plus grand, ayant grandi d'une tête, et plus musclé, il était vrai que son fruit du démon ne lui permettait pas d'avoir d'énormes muscles, pas comme Zoro ou Ace, ou Barbe Blanche, mais il était sans aucun doute musclé, ses abdominaux bien définis et une force visible dans son corps. Il portait une chemise rouge qui n'était boutonnée qu'à moitié, laissant voir ses pectoraux et sa cicatrice, un foulard jaune était attaché à sa taille, il portait un bermuda en jean, comme avant ça et ses sandales, ça n'avait pas changé, tout comme son chapeau de paille. Il portait en plus une cape de capitaine, posée sur ses épaules, il ne mettait pas les manches, elle était noire avec des dorures jaunes et le symbole de leur équipage était cousu sur la poche au niveau du cœur. Liana l'avait fait elle même, achetant une simple cape et la modifiant pour lui, elle avait fait un vêtement spécial pour tout leur équipage, qu'ils se souviennent ou non ils restaient leurs nakamas. Ils étaient un groupe d'amis, ils étaient une famille mais ils allaient ressembler à un vrai équipage pirate, les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient, de ce qu'ils avaient vu, des tatouages pour symboliser leur lien, ceux de Trafalgar Law portaient des pantalons similaires, eux ils allaient porter leur symbole sur leurs vêtements. Luffy avait en plus un bracelet en cuir au poignet, elle le lui avait donné le jour même, en cadeau d'anniversaire, et sous une des lanières il y avait une photo de eux deux ensembles, elle était protégée et ça ne risquait rien, même avec toutes les mésaventures de Luffy, Liana s'était beaucoup entraîné avec sa magie et avait réussi à installer une protection autour d'objet, permettant aux affaires de durer plus longtemps.

Liana l'avait aussi, elle ne portait plus de short et de haut courts, elle avait progressivement abandonné les hauts courts lors de leur aventure, surtout après le début de sa relation avec Luffy, il était jaloux, et puis au début de sa grossesse ça ne lui avait pas paru très judicieux. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le blâmer pour sa jalousie vu qu'elle l'était également, elle avait juste de la chance qu'ils ne rencontrent pas trop de femme et qu'elles avaient l'habitude de ne pas s'intéresser à Luffy. Quoiqu'elle ne savait pas si ce serait toujours le cas, enfin elle verrait bien. Elle portait un haut aux manches 3/4 qui dévoilaient ses épaules, vert en général, avec un pantalon noir, quoiqu'elle portait parfois une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, mais pas souvent, et aux pieds elle avait des escarpins. La marque de l'équipage, elle la portait sur le foulard bleu foncé à la taille, elle l'avait cousu dessus, et cela lui permettait d'avoir une ceinture supplémentaire pour ranger ses armes. Elle avait aussi son sac à bandoulière où elle rangeait ses affaires les plus importantes, elle avait en plus une fleur rouge dans ses cheveux. Une fleur offerte par Luffy, il lui en apportait une nouvelle régulièrement, toujours rouge vu que c'était sa couleur préférée, à défaut de bague elle portait la marque de l'équipage et sa couleur, il était possessif après tout, il ne savait juste pas si c'était parce qu'il était un pirate, parce qu'il avait été élevé par des bandits, parce que c'était un truc de D, ou de lui tout simplement, c'était difficile à dire.

"Tu sais un bateau de pêche m'aurait suffi, tant qu'on ne finit pas dans un tourbillon." elle pointa en descendant de la montagne pour aller au village. Luffy s'était arrangé pour obtenir un bateau avec une cabine, un peu plus grand que celui que Nami avait volé aux pirates de Baggy avant leur rencontre avec elle. Il y avait trois pièces, une cabine, une salle d'eau, et la salle principale où ils avaient installé des hamacs, et où il y avait une petite cuisine, rien de trop grand mais ça irait pour quelques temps, le temps de trouver le Merry.

"Tu mérites mieux." dit fermement Luffy, ça avait été un point sur lequel il avait refusé de changer d'opinion, Luffy voulait que Liana n'ait besoin de rien, la gâter un maximum et faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse et bien traitée. Ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à mêler les deux, le fait que Luffy voulait la gâter avec le fait que Liana ne voulait pas le changer et que les choses changent trop entre eux. Il l'avait amené à un restaurant chic mais ça ne lui avait pas plu, déjà ce n'était pas trop son style mais surtout parce qu'il ne passait pas un bon moment, il n'avait pas assez à manger et il devait se comporter de manière extrêmement poli. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça et elle le lui avait dit, c'était un travail en cours. Elle reconnaissait que le fait qu'ils n'aient pas à voyager dans un petit navire de pêche lui plaisait, surtout vu qu'avec un peu de chance ils récupéreraient Zoro avec et ce serait donc agréable de ne pas être trop serrés.

"Bon vous êtes prudents et vous veillez bien l'un sur l'autre." demanda Makino en leur disant au revoir.

"Promis." assura Liana en la serrant dans ses bras, sa grande sœur adoptive allait vraiment lui manquer, mais ses nakamas lui manquaient plus encore.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux bandits d'un signe de la main, ils avaient dit au revoir un peu plus tôt, le couple monta à bord du navire, Luffy aidant galamment Liana pour monter, des conseils de Makino et du maire et ils levèrent l'ancre. Le Seigneur de la Baie, le monstre marin qui avait arraché un bras à Shanks, les attaqua de suite, Liana resta assise, ayant confiance en Luffy et ses capacités, il avait réussi sans soucis la première fois, néanmoins il semblerait que son capitaine n'ait pas fini de la surprendre, en effet au lieu de lui donner un coup de poing pour l'assommer, il envoya à la place une dose concentrée et ciblée de haki impérial qui rendit le redoutable monstre marin doux comme un agneau.

"Que dirais tu d'un monstre marin ajouté à l'équipage ?" il demanda en regardant Liana avec un sourire.

"Je n'ai rien contre." reconnut Liana en mettant sans hésiter la main dans l'eau pour caresser le monstre marin. "Pourquoi ? N'es tu pas satisfait de l'équipage tel qu'il est ?"

"Bien sûr que si, il n'y a personne qu'on a rencontré que je voulais vraiment dans l'équipage, autre que nos nakamas bien sûr, à part Jimbei peut être... C'est juste..." soupira Luffy avant de continuer. "Quand on trouvera nos enfants, et bien je veux m'assurer qu'ils soient bien protégés et un monstre marin ça peut aider. Et on ira plus vite parfois, ça peut être nécessaire."

"Tu as raison." admit Liana, les yeux un peu voilés comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient des enfants que la clinique avait fait avec leur ADN, les enfants qui étaient élevés comme armes humaines et qu'ils comptaient bien récupérer. Au cours de ces trois dernières années, ça avait été ça le plus dur, ne pas partir de l'île pour commencer à les chercher, Liana avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler et Luffy aussi. Surtout vu qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les gens qu'elle aimait et ses enfants, même si elle ne les connaissait pas, ils étaient définitivement sur cette liste et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient subir, ça la rendait folle, c'était l'optimisme de Luffy et sa conviction qu'ils allaient les retrouver qui lui avait permis de tenir, ça et le fait qu'elle reconnaissait n'avoir aucune idée de qui était derrière la clinique et que si c'était quelqu'un de haut placé dans le gouvernement, ça leur attirerait des ennuis et ils risqueraient de mettre leurs enfants en danger. Sur un navire pirate ce ne serait pas forcément beaucoup plus sûr mais ils auraient leur nakama pour les aider à les protéger. Et puis Liana ne supporterait pas d'être séparée de ses enfants à nouveau, c'était hors de question, il faudrait une excellente raison pour qu'elle l'accepte et elle n'en voyait aucune de valide. "Le Merry et le Sunny profiteraient probablement d'une protection supplémentaire. Tu veux venir avec nous ?" elle demanda directement au monstre marin, elle avait découvert la capacité de parler aux serpents peu après leur départ de Skypea même si ça n'avait pas été le plus important comparé au reste, et ce monstre marin en tout cas, était dans la catégorie des êtres avec qui elle pouvait parler, Luffy le pouvait aussi, même si c'était plus aléatoire.

Le monstre marin ne perdit pas de temps à quémander d'autres caresses et à acquiescer vigoureusement, pour le plus grand amusement de Luffy qui riait aux éclats, même Liana souriait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur voyage, pour la seconde fois, sur un bateau plus grand et plus confortable, avec un compagnon pour le moins inhabituel et le bras de Luffy passé autour de Liana, sa main reposant sur le ventre de sa compagne, sur leur futur enfant. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à accomplir tout ce qu'ils voulaient et rien n'allait les arrêter.


	3. Ile de Goat

**Coucou, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez et que ce sera un peu plus clair. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci pour commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Cassiopee hinamori : **Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'ai plu.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, ouch je compatis, j'espère que ça va mieux et que tu n'as plus mal. Je mets les bases de l'histoire, j'essaie de le faire plus doucement, avec plus ou moins de succès. Je ne leur fais pas débloquer le haki plus tôt, en réalité leurs corps et leurs esprits ont été renvoyé dans le temps, c'est pour ça que Liana est enceinte et qu'ils ont l'air plus vieux, légalement ils ont 17 ans mais en réalité ils en ont 20. Comme Luffy a débloqué son haki à Marine Ford et pareil pour Liana, du coup c'est toujours le cas... Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire pour le coup. Aha, ça risque d'être pas mal vis à vis de Sanji, je pensais faire en sorte que les gens soient encore plus fasciné par elle... T'en dis quoi ? Pas amour amour, mais genre Smoker qui l'admire un peu, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est une pirate en fait.. Sur ce voici la suite, bisous.**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, oui elle est bien revenue avec le bébé mais la grossesse est comme en pause pour le moment, ils l'activeront quand Chopper sera là, ou un peu après. Désolée si j'étais pas claire.**

Sasam Moon : **Bien moins mignon que Chopper mais oui. Je vais faire des scènes avec lui, essayer de le rendre plus mignon, le monstre marin pas Chopper. Chopper est naturellement adorable. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes :).**

lilylys : **Oui je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'essaie non ? Je ferai peut être des flashback ou des explications, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Va y avoir d'autres idées du genre étrange, en espérant que tu aimeras.**

"Comment veux tu l'appeler ?" demanda Liana après avoir aidé Luffy à attacher le monstre marin à leur embarcation, il allait les tirer en suivant les instructions de Liana qui bien que ne sachant pas où exactement se trouvait l'île où Alvida s'était installé, ayant voyagé en tonneau la première fois pouvait deviner dans quelle zone c'était, un peu en tout cas, après tout ils n'avaient été qu'à trois jours de Shell Town, donc ça réduisait les possibilités surtout vu qu'ils avaient fait une route plutôt directe grâce à Kobby. Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Liana pour réussir à naviguer correctement, surtout sans carte et compas, des affaires qu'elle avait eu mais qui avait fini au fond de l'eau à cause du tourbillon, heureusement ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.

"Est ce un test pour notre propre bébé ?" demanda Luffy avec un sourire, il était tellement impatient de voir Liana montrant un peu plus de sa grossesse, ça faisait une éternité pour lui, mais il comprenait le point de vue de la femme qu'il aimait, mieux valait avoir un docteur sous la main avant d'activer la grossesse à nouveau, il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit arrive à leur bébé ou à Liana d'ailleurs.

"Peut être." répondit Liana un air amusé sur le visage.

"Benny, pour ton père ?" proposa Luffy, un sourire aux lèvres, pour lui ça n'était pas important que Ben ne soit pas le père biologique de sa compagne, tout comme ça ne la dérangeait pas elle, il était son père, un point c'est tout. Avant le départ des Agakamis, Ben l'avait même dit à Liana, en lui donnant un pistolet qu'elle était sa fille, un fait qui inquiétait un peu Luffy, après tout comment l'homme allait il réagir vis à vis de leur relation et du fait que Liana portait son enfant, certes le reste du monde n'allait pas savoir le deuxième point avant un moment, le temps qu'ils retrouvent Chopper au moins, mais quand même. L'homme élastique était un peu inquiet, il savait que quoique pense l'homme, elle ne changerait pas d'avis, néanmoins il n'avait pas envie de se le mettre à dos.

"Tu veux vraiment dire à mon père qu'on a nommé un serpent des mers après lui ? Après son surnom ?" demanda incrédule Liana.

"Pas bon plan ?" devina Luffy avec une légère moue.

"J'aimerai que nos enfants aient leur propres noms, qu'on ne les nomme pas après des gens qu'on a connu et perdu." elle avoua doucement, une main sur son ventre. "Les choses seront assez difficiles pour eux, étant des enfants de pirates, surtout les enfants du Roi, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient encore plus de pression. Je n'ai rien contre un nom un peu similaire, commençant par la même lettre ou ayant le même genre de signification, mais pas exactement le même."

"Leurs propres noms, ça me va."assura Luffy en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. "C'est une bonne idée en plus, tu imagines si Ace avait été appelé Roger ?"

"Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas." rit Liana, pouvant bien imaginer la réaction de l'aîné, fou de rage serait sans aucun doute un euphémisme.

"Que penses tu de Buichi ?" demanda Luffy après un moment de réflexion.

"J'aime bien, qu'en pense tu ? Aimes tu le prénom Buichi ?" demanda Liana en caressant la tête du monstre marin, il ressemblait à une énorme anguille, ses écailles étaient marrons et ses nageoires étaient bleues et blanches, mais le plus inquiétant étaient ses yeux, rouges vifs, néanmoins ils étaient plus calmes et doux qu'avant, le nouveau nommé Buichi ronronnait presque.

"Alors va pour Buichi." rit Luffy. "Tu sens toujours les liens avec nos nakamas ?" il demanda ensuite à Liana après Skypea elle avait en effet développé une capacité lui permettant de savoir dans quelle direction se trouvait ses proches mais surtout si ils allaient bien ou non, un point qui avait souvent inquiété Luffy vu que sa compagne ressentait les choses de manière intense, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre dû aux blessures que d'autres recevaient, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre du tout mais il n'avait pas toujours le choix, ils étaient des pirates. Ça l'avait particulièrement inquiété après qu'ils aient découvert qu'elle été enceinte.

"Oui, faiblement mais je les sens." confirma Liana, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait la question, loin de là même, mais elle y répondait toujours avec calme et un sourire, elle comprenait après tout, ressentant la même chose. Elle voulait retrouver leurs nakamas.

Même avec l'aide de Buichi, ils n'arrivèrent à l'île qui servait de base à Alvida que deux jours après leur départ, l'île de Goat, une petite île discrète, rocheuse avec une petite forêt mais ce qui intéressait surtout les deux pirates c'était le côté rocheux, là où il y avait des bâtiments qui servaient de base à Alvida et ses hommes, là où Kobby était retenu prisonnier, bien que ce soit plus de sa propre peur que d'autre chose, Alvida était certes une pirate qui chercherait à se venger, la question serait à quel point elle trouverait les actions de Kobby offensantes. Après tout après que Luffy l'ait envoyé voler elle avait décidé qu'il devienne son homme, un plan qui n'aurait jamais marché, même sans Liana, et un comportement plus qu'un peu étrange. Quoique imaginait Alvida fasciner ainsi par Kobby était plus qu'un peu dérangeant. Ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs l'adolescent aux cheveux roses à côté du radeau de fortune qu'il avait construit.

"Bonjour." salua Luffy en le voyant, un bras autour des épaules de Liana.

"Bonjour." répondit automatiquement Kobby avant de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un lui parlait et surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas la voix de son interlocuteur, sans oublier le fait qu'il était dans son endroit secret, devant un navire avec qui il avait prévu de s'enfuir. Il se retourna, déjà pâle et tremblant, un cri sur les lèvres mais la main libre de Luffy était déjà plaquée sur la bouche du futur marine, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui perce les tympans, à lui ou à Liana d'ailleurs.

"Du calme, soit pas aussi tendu." demanda Luffy avec un léger froncement de sourcil. C'était bizarre de voir Kobby comme ça, ils ne l'avaient revu que deux fois après leur départ de Shell Town, une fois à Water 7 et ils l'avaient brièvement vu durant la guerre à Marine Ford, son comportement aussi... soumis, ça dérangeait les deux pirates. Tout comme sa maigreur et les marques de coups qu'ils pouvaient voir sur son corps.

"Vous êtes qui ?" demanda Kobby une fois que Luffy enleva sa main.

"Je suis Monkey D. Luffy et voici ma compagne Potter Liana." présenta Luffy.

"Enchantée." sourit Liana.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Kobby." salua Kobby avec un sourire incertain, avant de se mettre à paniquer. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là, cette île est la base des pirates d'Alvida la Massue. C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous."

"On ne risque rien, elle n'est pas assez forte contre nous, je suis sûr que je peux la battre les yeux fermés." affirma Luffy.

"Pourquoi il y a t'il un navire ici ?" demanda Liana, désirant le faire parler pour pouvoir intervenir et aussi le distraire de l'affirmation de Luffy, le pauvre garçon avait eu l'air sur le point de s'évanouir après avoir entendu ses paroles.

"Je l'ai construit pour m'échapper. Ça m'a pris deux ans." expliqua Kobby, qui regardait le couple, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Ils étaient très étranges.

"Deux ans pour ça ?" s'étonna Luffy, uniquement pour gagner un regard de reproche de sa compagne, c'était un peu normal, Kobby n'avait pas beaucoup de force et il ne pouvait pas abattre des arbres en un seul coup, pas comme eux, Luffy le savait mais ça continuait à l'étonner. Quoique c'était aussi possible qu'il ait oublié le temps qu'avait mis Kobby en premier lieu, elle ne l'en blâmerait pas, c'était flou pour elle aussi, après tout ça avait été au tout début de leur aventure et ils venaient de passer trois ans à Dawn.

"Tu ne fais pas partie de la bande de pirate alors ?" demanda Liana ensuite.

"Non, enfin pas volontairement." reconnut Kobby en baissant les yeux. "Mon destin s'est retrouvé scellé un jour où j'étais parti à la pêche.. Je me suis trompé de bateau et suis monté dans celui des pirates. Deux ans ont passé depuis, ils me laissent en vie uniquement en échange de mes services de navigateur et d'homme à tout faire. Je voulais fuir avec ce bateau mais... j'ai trop peur."

"Comment tu as pu te tromper comme ça de bateau ?" s'étonna Luffy et cette fois Liana ne le reprit pas, elle n'avait pas compris la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette histoire et elle ne le comprenait toujours pas. Ça n'avait aucun sens, ils ne faisaient probablement pas la même taille en plus. De la part de Zoro ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment surpris, le sabreur n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, ça aurait pu être accidentel, mais Kobby ne donnait pas du tout ce genre d'impression. Peut-être de l'inattention ? "T'es complètement stupide et en plus t'es un dégonflé. Quel naze."

"Luffy..." soupira Liana, il y avait des moments où il était un peu trop honnête, comme maintenant par exemple.

"Non, il a raison, je suis faible, un trouillard, je n'arriverai jamais à rien." dit Kobby en baissant la tête. "Pourquoi vous avez pris la mer tous les deux ?"

"Moi... je vais devenir le roi des pirates." répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire, tandis que Liana en avait un doux et affectueux, elle ne doutait pas de ses paroles, pas du tout même, mais ça la rassurait de voir qu'il était capable de le dire avec cette conviction, ce sourire, cette lueur...

"Et je serai avec toi tout au long du chemin étant libre." dit Liana, finissant son rêve en pensée, un pouvoir qu'elle avait découvert au cours de son entraînement, tant qu'elle avait un contact physique alors elle pouvait créer un lien mental avec la personne, c'était mieux si un lien émotionnel était déjà en place. " _Créant et protégeant notre famille."_ Ce n'était en revanche pas quelque chose qu'elle allait dire devant un futur marine, trop risqué. Il pourrait toujours en parler à un mauvais endroit, devant la mauvaise personne...

"Roi des Pirates...Celui qui possède tous les trésors du monde !" cria Kobby, les yeux écarquillés, sa voix augmentant après chaque mot. "Ça signifie que vous êtes à la recherche du One Piece, le trésor ultime, gage de richesse, de renommée et de pouvoir ! Mais vous y allez y rester. Les pirates du monde entier courent après ce trésor !"

"Nous aussi." confirma calmement Luffy quoiqu'il avait l'air un peu agacé, elle comprenait, il avait horreur qu'on lui dise que quelque chose était impossible, surtout son rêve et là ils sentaient tous les deux que ça allait arriver.

"Jamais... Jamais vous n'y arriverez." dit d'ailleurs Kobby en secouant la tête. "C'est impossible vous m'entendez ?! Vouloir atteindre le sommet de la pyramide lors de l'ère des pirates... C'est de la folie ! vous rêvez !"

"Ça suffit." dit fermement Liana. "Dans le monde pour arriver à atteindre ses objectifs il faut de la volonté, si on essaie pas on n'arrive jamais à rien, et je te rappelle que avant Roger, il était supposé être impossible de traverser Grand Line. Il faut de la conviction, de la détermination, de l'imagination et de la volonté, sans ça personne n'arriverait à rien."

"Peu m'importe de mourir." confirma Luffy, lançant un regard d'excuse à Liana qui avait tressailli en l'entendant dire ça, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas à nouveau et il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir. "C'est moi et moi seul qui ai décidé de devenir le roi des pirates, alors même si je dois y laisser la vie.. et bien je n'aurai aucun regret. Et puis je ne suis pas si facile à tuer, loin de là même, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour achever mon rêve."

"Et je garderai tes arrières." confirma Liana.

"Peu importe de mourir ?" répéta Kobby absolument choqué par l'idée. "Vous ... vous croyez que moi aussi je pourrais y arriver ... si j'étais prêt à mourir..."

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Luffy.

"Réussir à rentrer dans la marine !" cria Kobby, qui définitivement avait le même problème de voix que Luffy, il ne savait pas parler normalement.

"La marine ?" répéta Liana, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sais qu'on serait ennemi, mais j'ai toujours voulu devenir un grand officier pour arrêter les malfrats, c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis tout petit. Vous croyez que je peux y arriver ? Que j'en suis capable" demanda Kobby, les larmes aux yeux.

"Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?" demanda Luffy amusé.

"Si je le ferai !" déclara Kobby qui était déterminé à présent. "Tout sauf passer le restant de mon existence comme homme à tout faire sur ce bateau. Je vais m'échapper quitte à risquer ma vie pour m'engager dans la marine ! Et je réglerai son compte à Lady Alvida." pris par son rêve, son discours et sa détermination, le jeune garçon n'entendit pas l'arrivée, pourtant bruyante, de Alvida, qui agacée de ne pas trouver son homme à tout faire avait décidé d'aller le chercher, tout en se jurant de lui donner une leçon qu'il ne tire plus au flanc. La leçon allait être encore plus douloureuse vu qu'il avait encore de la défiance et qu'il voulait l'arrêter. Les deux qui étaient avec lui y passeraient aussi.

"Comment ça tu me régleras mon compte ?! Hein Kobby ?" hurla Alvida, néanmoins sa massue ne s'abattit pas sur son homme à tout faire, comme elle l'avait voulu, à la place elle brisa le navire, Luffy ayant réagi à temps et sauver la vie du jeune garçon. "Tu crois réellement pouvoir te faire la belle ?"

"Lady Alvida.." pleura Kobby, persuadé que sa dernière heure était venue.

"Tu as loué les services de chasseurs de primes.." décida Alvida en voyant le couple. "Je te pose la question une dernière fois Kobby, qui est la plus belle femme de l'océan ? Réponds moi !" elle ajouta en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas assez vite.

"Et bien... bien sûr c'est.." commença Kobby, prêt à dire le mensonge qu'il avait appris afin de survivre, tout comme les hommes d'Alvida d'ailleurs, Alvida était beaucoup de chose, mais belle, certainement pas.

"Liana bien sûr. T'es idiote ou quoi ?" répondit Luffy sûr de lui, embrassant rapidement Liana sur la joue, gagnant un sourire en échange.

"Luffy..."s'alarma Kobby qui ne pouvait pas totalement nié, sa connaissance au niveau de la gent féminine était limité, mais il pouvait dire que Liana était très belle. Il allait secouer Luffy, lui faire dire que c'était Alvida, parce que sans aucun doute ils allaient se faire tuer, lui pour avoir dit ça et elle parce qu'elle représentait une compétition, mais il s'arrêta en voyant les regards calmes du couple et il se rappela ce qu'ils avaient dit. ' _Peu m'importe de mourir.' 'Dans la vie il faut de la volonté.'_ il se rappela aussi de sa conviction d'un peu plus tôt, qu'il était prêt à faire de même...

"Et bien Kobby, j'attends." rappela Alvida tout en envoyant un regard noir au couple.

"Lady Alvida est la plus... la plus grosse et la plus moche de tous les océans." il hurla à la place, il commença à trembler en voyant Alvida au dessus de lui, prête à le tuer, à nouveau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire elle fut bloquée par Liana qui retenait la massue avec un simple doigt.

"T'es pas au niveau." dit simplement Liana, elle avait pas été au niveau quand ils avaient quitté Dawn la première fois, alors là, c'était encore plus accentué, surtout grâce à l'entraînement/séance de torture de Garp, ils ne s'étaient pas simplement entraînés au niveau de leur haki, de leurs fruits du démon, ou de leur magie, non ils avaient aussi entraîné leurs corps, augmentant ainsi leur force, et là Liana n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa force pour bloquer l'autre pirate.

"J'aime pas qu'on menace Lia." ajouta ensuite Luffy en voyant la capitaine pirate relevé sa massue pour l'abattre sur sa compagne. "Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis." il dit en lui mettant son poing dans la figure et en l'envoyant voler, très loin avec un peu de chance. "Kobby a décidé de s'engager dans la marine ! Vous allez le laisser partir ou vous aurez affaire à moi, compris ?" il dit aux pirates restant.

"Tu as des affaires à récupérer Kobby ?" demanda Liana, plus intéressée à organiser leur départ qu'à effrayer de tels idiots et faiblards.

"Non. Mais comment va t'on partir ?" demanda Kobby plus qu'un peu ému par ce qui venait de se passer.

"On a notre propre navire, te déposer à une base de la marine ne nous pose pas de problème." l'assura Liana qui avait froncé les sourcils et envoyé un regard noir aux pirates après sa réponse, qu'il n'ait que les vêtements qu'il portait... ça l'énervait vraiment. Kobby était un ami après tout.

"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez sur cette île Liana-san ?" demanda Kobby une fois en vue du navire, un peu petit mais qui avait l'air très bien, de manière provisoire en tout cas.

"Luffy est tout simplement incapable de ne pas s'arrêter à chaque île qu'on voit." répondit avec un sourire Liana, elle n'allait après tout pas lui dire qu'ils étaient venus pour lui, ce serait trop étrange, et puis c'était la vérité. Chaque île représentait une possible aventure pour son capitaine. "Installe toi et ne panique pas d'accord ?" elle demanda un peu plus hésitante quand à ce point là, ils devaient demander à Buichi de repartir et donc montrer le serpent de mer à Kobby. "Buichi." appela Liana en mettant sa main dans l'eau pour que leur nouveau nakama puisse bien la voir si jamais il était un peu plus loin. Elle ne craignait pas de se faire mordre, la volonté de Buichi était plutôt faible et Luffy n'avait eu aucun mal à lui faire comprendre qui était le chef. En plus le serpent géant appréciait visiblement leur compagnie, elle pouvait lui parler et donc le comprendre, sans compter que son haki de l'observation était plutôt bon et que si jamais il tentait de la croquer, et bien elle le verrait venir. "Tu as pu manger un morceau ?" demanda la pirate, déterminée à ne pas gérer la crise d'hystérie qu'était en train de faire Koby, lui donnant ainsi le temps de se calmer tout seul, vu que Luffy était entré dans la cabine.

Son espoir que le futur marine se calme ne fonctionna pas exactement comme prévu, en effet il s'évanouit... Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu devenir le jeune homme qu'ils avaient rencontré à Water 7 mais elle félicitait Garp, tout en plaignant leur ami, elle savait quel genre de calvaire le Vice Amiral pouvait faire endurer et eux ils avaient eu la chance que ses visites soient brèves, Kobby allait devoir vivre avec lui...

"Tiens, je t'apporte un verre de jus de fruit." dit Luffy en arrivant avec ladite boisson, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant de sa compagne qui n'avait rien demandé mais appréciait quand même l'attention. "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?" il demanda ensuite en désignant l'inconscient Kobby.

"Il s'est évanoui en voyant Buichi." expliqua Liana en haussant légèrement les épaules.

"Tu as mis le cap vers Zoro ?" demanda ensuite Luffy après avoir regardé Koby et leur serpent des mers qui était en train de tirer le navire, il ne comptait pas lui faire faire en permanence mais il était pressé de retrouver ses nakamas, surtout Zoro, c'était étrange de ne pas avoir son second à côté de lui.

"Oui, si il est bel et bien à Shell Town en tout cas." confirma Liana, elle espérait qu'il y serait sinon elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire pour le trouver, si Zoro était capable de se perdre dans un navire ou sur une île, alors dans un océan entier ?

* * *

Une fois remis de ses émotions, ou en tout cas de son évanouissement, il fallut encore un moment à Kobby pour se calmer sur le fait qu'un monstre marin était proche et se comportait comme un animal de compagnie, quémandant de l'attention surtout de la part de Liana. Ce qui était un peu amusant vu que Luffy semblait jaloux assez rapidement dès que Liana ne portait plus autant attention à lui, en tout cas lorsqu'il ne faisait rien de son côté, si il parlait avec Kobby alors ça allait. Néanmoins même si elle l'acceptait assez facilement, le garçon aux cheveux roses la vit aussi lui dire d'arrêter de faire ça, c'était apparemment assez habituel entre eux. Ce ne fut que le lendemain de leur départ de l'île de Goat, que Kobby osa demander où ils allaient, il les trouvait sympa mais il craignait quand même pas mal les pirates, deux ans avec Alvida lui avait donné certains réflexes et ils ne disparaissaient pas du jour au lendemain.

"L'île de Yotsuba, la ville de Shell Town." répondit Liana en voyant le regard de Luffy, il ne savait pas même si elle lui avait dit le nom de toutes les îles où ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour récupérer leurs nakamas. Visiblement il lui faisait confiance pour les y mener et ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler, non que ce soit une surprise.

"Shell Town, pourquoi là ?" demanda Kobby avec un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

"Tu souhaites t'engager dans la marine non ? On t'a dit qu'on t'amènerai à la Navy et c'est ce qu'on va faire." sourit Liana.

"Merci." dit Kobby en se mettant à pleurer. "Merci beaucoup."

"Pas de soucis, et puis on y allait à la base, on va voir Zoro." dit Luffy avec un sourire, un poil naïf pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, néanmoins ses yeux étaient acérés et attentifs, il regardait Kobby, voulant voir ce que le jeune allait dire.

"Roronoa Zoro ? Le chasseur de pirates ? Le démon ? C'est un véritable monstre, tel un chien errant assoiffé de sang il parcourt les océans à la poursuite de récompenses. On trouve même des gens affirmant qu'il s'agit d'un démon ayant pris forme humaine." s'affola Kobby.

"Tu sais Kobby, il y aura toujours des gens pour dire des horreurs à propos des gens, dès qu'ils ont un tant soit peu connu. Tu ne le connais pas alors ne le juge pas." dit fermement Liana, un air fâché sur son visage, Zoro était un ami et il n'était pas un monstre, enfin pas dans le sens où l'entendait Kobby, il n'était pas cruel ou sadique. Il était fort, dangereux, taré et plus qu'un peu idiot mais il n'était pas un monstre comme ça.

"Qui sait, c'est peut être quelqu'un de bien." appuya Luffy en plaçant son bras autour de la taille de Liana, afin de l'aider à se calmer, elle était très protectrice de leur nakama, Zoro comme les autres, malgré son apparence un peu intimidante, pour elle c'était pas important, ils étaient nakamas et c'était plus important que le reste, que leur passé, que leur apparence, que leur manie, ils étaient simplement nakama.

"Il est en prison donc ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien !" hurla Kobby.

"Nous sommes des pirates, donc des criminels, donc on essayera de nous arrêter, est ce que ça veut dire qu'on est pas des gens biens ?" demanda calmement Luffy, raisonnable et logique.

"Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, il y a des nuances, ne l'oublie pas." dit plus calme Liana, la main de son compagnon l'aidant à se calmer. Kobby réagissait normalement, elle en avait conscience, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que ça l'ennuyait.

"Liana-san le fait qu'il prévoit de recruter un chasseur de pirate dans l'équipage ne vous dérange pas ?" tenta Kobby, bonne technique mais pour le coup c'était inutile, même si Liana n'avait pas connu Zoro elle ne serait pas allé contre Luffy, c'était inutile, elle ne le savait que trop bien, ça risquait même de l'encourager, de le rendre que plus déterminé.

"Aller contre Luffy est tout simplement inutile, et j'aimerai le rencontrer avant de rendre un jugement. Les rumeurs ça peut être utile mais c'est jamais assez, il y a toujours des erreurs, rien ne vaut la rencontre directe et l'opinion du même genre." répondit Liana. "Et tu oublis un détail Kobby, nous sommes des pirates, la volonté du capitaine est loi."

"Mais.. vous êtes..." commença Kobby avant de s'arrêter, les joues rouges, hésitant visiblement à continuer.

"On est ensemble oui." confirma Luffy "J'aime Lia et elle m'aime." il dit avant de l'embrasser, aggravant encore plus le rougissement du futur marine.

"Je respecte quand même Luffy et il est mon capitaine, je ne vais pas le laisser faire quelque chose de risqué pour l'équipage mais je vais pas m'opposer directement à lui non plus." nia Liana. "Je vais donner une chance à ce Zoro et voir ce qu'il en ait. Qui il est en réalité et pas selon les propos de gens effrayés."

Kobby n'était visiblement pas satisfait et pas convaincu mais déjà il réfléchissait, donc ce n'était pas totalement inutile, il avait besoin de comprendre que tout n'était pas comme on le lui disait, qu'il fallait aller chercher plus loin. Peut être que si plus de gens étaient comme Kobby dans la marine, et bien Ohara n'aurait pas eu lieu ou la traque de l'enfant de Roger. A cette pensée elle dut lutter pour ne pas mettre sa main sur son ventre, hors de question de prendre ce risque, son enfant, ses enfants étaient sa priorité et si la marine pensait qu'elle était dangereuse lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son équipage et bien elle leur montrerait à quel point elle pouvait l'être si on tentait de faire du mal à ses enfants.

"Quand est ce qu'on arrivera là bas ?" demanda Luffy après quelques jeux de carte.

"Demain matin, grâce à Buichi, sans lui on aurait mis un jour de plus." répondit Liana en se levant pour aller préparer le repas, elle avait hâte d'y être. De savoir une fois pour toute si Zoro se souvenait, un regard vers Luffy qui observait avec attention l'horizon lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, loin de là même.


	4. Shell Town

**Coucou, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. :D Bonne lecture.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, tant mieux, j'ai jamais du en subir une mais j'ai observé des gens le faire et je sais que c'est très loin d'être agréable. Contente que ça t'ai plu, je voulais que ça soit réaliste, avec le comportement de Kobby, tout en étant un peu original. Et oui il reste trouillard, c'est Kobby. Voici le retour de la tête de gazon ;). Bisous.**

Sasam Moon : **Coucou, voici la suite en espérant que tu n'ais pas eu trop à attendre et que tu aimes le chapitre.**

lilylys : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, et oui il doit les perdre pour pouvoir vraiment devenir un bon marine. Merci beaucoup pour ton PS, ça me touche beaucoup et ne te dénigre pas, je te rappelle que j'ai fait énormément de progrès depuis la première fois que j'ai publié sur ce site, mes premiers chapitres me font honte.**

Tellement habituée aux pouvoirs de fruit du démon, plus particulièrement celui de Luffy, qui était bien plus visible que le sien, Liana ne se rappelait même pas du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas dit à Kobby que Luffy était un homme élastique, le choc du futur marine en voyant le bras de Luffy s'étirer la prit donc par surprise. Elle était allongée sur le pont du navire en train de lire et de prendre le soleil, Luffy de son côté était en train de s'entraîner, rien de trop difficile, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place après tout, c'était devenu habituel pour lui de passer du temps à s'entraîner, haki, fruit du démon ou capacités de combat. Au début Liana n'avait pas su quoi en penser, se demandant pour quelles raisons il était hystérique cette fois, après tout ça c'était produit à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était monté dans le bateau avec eux, donnant à Liana une toute nouvelle appréciation pour Usopp, il pouvait être ennuyeux avec ses maladies imaginaires et ses mensonges incessants, bien sûr il y avait plus chez lui et de toute façon il était nakama donc elle l'acceptait, même comme ça, mais là en passant du temps avec le futur marine elle se rendait compte à quel point Usopp avait été courageux en comparaison, ayant été prêt à affronter les pirates du Chat Noir pour protéger son village et Kaya.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" elle demanda, après que Luffy ait frappé Kobby, doucement pour lui, sur le haut du crâne afin que le jeune s'arrête de hurler.

"Son bras.."bafouilla Kobby en regardant choqué Luffy, enfin une fois remis du coup, Luffy avait contrôlé sa force mais le jeune aux cheveux roses n'était pas très fort ou endurant.

"Luffy a mangé un fruit du démon, le fruit du Gum-Gum, ça lui permet de rendre chaque membre de son corps élastique." expliqua Liana, comprenant la raison derrière le choc du futur marine.

"Un fruit du démon ?" s'exclama Kobby. "Ils existent ?"

"Oui, j'en ai mangé un aussi." confirma Liana sans expliquer son pouvoir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, seuls ses nakamas savaient pour son fruit et les capacités qu'il renfermait, ses adversaires ne pouvaient en avoir qu'une idée, plus ou moins vague selon le temps qu'avait duré le combat et ce qu'elle avait du utiliser pour gagner, quoique son fruit était rarement utilisé, elle préférait se servir de ses armes et parfois de sa magie. Utilisant son fruit comme réserve, un moyen de défense ou de distraction, pas tellement de manière offensive. Voyant l'air de Kobby elle décida de lui expliquer un peu plus, c'était même surprenant que ce ne soit pas des informations plus connues, après tout les trois amiraux ainsi que l'amiral en chef avaient mangé un fruit du démon, sans compter Barbe Blanche qui était connu. "Il existe trois catégories de fruits du démon, la plus rare et celle qui est considérée comme la plus puissante est la logia, ils ont le pouvoir d'un élément. Lave, glace, lumière, électricité... Ils sont difficiles à combattre vu que leur corps est l'élément, une des manières de les affronter est d'utiliser le contraire de cet élément. Du feu contre la glace par exemple. Ensuite il y a les zoans, ils peuvent se transformer en un animal et ils ont aussi une formation mi-humaine, mi-animal. Et en dernier les paramécia, les pouvoirs là varient bien plus, tu peux avoir un homme-élastique ou un homme-diamant, ou tu peux avoir un homme qui peut se démembrer. Barbe Blanche a le pouvoir d'un paramécia, celui des tremblements."

Le garçon semblait vraiment choqué mais il n'était plus hystérique, ce qui était un peu le but de l'explication, Liana se leva donc pour aller s'habiller, elle n'était qu'en maillot de bain pour la plus grande joie de Luffy, ainsi que pour le plus grand embarras de Kobby qui avait rougi en la voyant arriver sur le pont, il était devenu tout rouge, ce qui avait grandement amusée Liana qui se rappelait d'une réaction similaire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu lors de leur première traversée. Ils allaient arriver dans moins d'une heure à Shell Town et elle voulait être habillée correctement, pas la peine de provoquer le côté possessif de Luffy non plus, elle était sûre que ça se remarquerait si toute la population d'une île tombait inconsciente et vu le niveau des gens de l'île, c'était ce qui se passerait. Un fait qui la dérangeait un peu, parce que si Zoro avait été renvoyé dans le passé, et qu'il était là, alors sans aucun doute son niveau serait supérieur à ce qu'elle sentait. Enfin elle verrait bien assez tôt.

"Nous voilà arrivés sur l'île où il y a une base de la marine." s'exclama Luffy en descendant à terre, très excité, seule Liana savait que c'était plus dû à la proximité de Zoro qu'autre chose.

"Oui, vous êtes surs que ... Buichi ne fera de mal à personne ?" demanda hésitant Kobby, qui était toujours très effrayé du monstre marin, même le voir quémander des caresses comme un chiot, ne l'avait pas calmé. Luffy avait demandé au serpent de mer de rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient éloignés de l'île, lui disant qu'il pouvait aller faire un tour si il le voulait, mais ça ne rassurait pas vraiment Kobby.

"Buichi ne fera pas de mal aux humains, à part si ils le provoquent." dit Liana calmement. "Et comme Luffy lui a demandé de rester cacher, ça devrait bien se passer. Tu es prêt à t'engager ?" elle demanda ensuite pour changer de sujet.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit hésitant Kobby.

"Tu as un peu de temps pour y réfléchir dans tous les cas, on va manger avant." dit décisif Luffy, c'était à peine 11 heures mais il avait faim, il était bien sûr anxieux de revoir son ami mais il avait aussi faim et il était un peu inquiet.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans un restaurant, Luffy tirant une chaise pour permettre à Liana de s'asseoir, lui faisant ensuite des gros yeux pour qu'elle mange, de son point de vue à elle, elle mangeait assez mais Luffy, Ace et Sabo quand le blond avait été vivant, avaient toujours dit que ça n'était pas assez. Elle disait juste que c'était parce qu'ils avaient des appétits bien trop gros pour elle, Luffy n'était toujours pas convaincu, Chopper non plus d'ailleurs... Après un bref snack, c'était ce que c'était pour Luffy qui n'avait mangé que deux assiettes de nourriture, Luffy s'intéressa à nouveau à Kobby et son objectif.

"Nos routes se séparent ici Kobby. Je te souhaite de réussir dans la marine et de devenir un grand officier." dit Luffy avec un sourire, sachant que son ami n'était pas encore prêt à imaginer qu'il puisse un jour être amiral, comme il avait osé le dire à Water 7.

"Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail, mais je suis sûre que tu pourras réussir." acquiesça Liana avec un sourire.

"Oui. Merci Luffy, merci Liana. Vous aussi, j'espère que vous deviendrez de bons pirates. Même si tôt ou tard nous serons obligés de nous affronter." dit Kobby en pleurant.

"Si on allait voir si Zoro était à la base ?" proposa Luffy en regardant Liana. La réaction fut instantanée, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le restaurant se levèrent des chaises pour se plaquer contre le mur à l'opposée du trio.

"J'ai l'impression que le nom de Zoro est tabou par ici." murmura Kobby en observant la réaction avec de grands yeux, ceux de Liana et Luffy étaient bien moins impressionnés. "Tout à l'heure sur le chemin j'ai vu une affiche de l'homme à la tête de cette base, le Colonel Morgan..." il ajouta ensuite après avoir laissé un peu de temps aux citoyens pour se rasseoir, abordant à ses yeux un sujet plus neutre voire même plus positif, néanmoins la réaction fut pire que celle vis à vis de Zoro. Laissant de l'argent sur la table Luffy fit signe à Liana et Kobby de le suivre, le tout en riant.

"Ils étaient marrants les gens de ce restaurant. J'y repasserai un peu plus tard, t'en pense quoi Lia ?" il demanda en se calmant, Morgan était absolument pathétique en terme de force, rien qu'imaginer la tête que ces gens feraient si ils voyaient un jour Barbe Blanche, ça le faisait rire.

"Je sais pas, j'en profiterai peut être pour faire le plein de provisions et d'eau. Voir si il y a des informations ici" répondit distraitement Liana, son ton plus sombre vers la fin, sa main fut attrapée par Luffy avant qu'elle ne puisse la placer sur son ventre, il comprenait mais le geste serait trop évident, la grossesse ne devait pas être connue, pas aussi tôt, c'était bien trop dangereux. Kobby était un ami mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

"On les trouvera." il assura en lui embrassant la main qu'il avait attrapé, parlant autant d'information au sujet des cliniques que de leurs enfants. Mettant sa main autour de la taille de la femme qu'il aimait, il commença à marcher vers la base, se lovant contre lui, Liana suivit volontiers le mouvement tandis que Kobby se pressait de les suivre, un peu interdit quand à la situation et à la raison qui avait poussé Liana de prendre une expression si sombre.

"Je comprends que le nom d'un criminel comme Zoro les fasse sursauter... mais pourquoi réagissent-ils de la même manière à celui du Colonel ?" demanda Kobby en cherchant à changer de sujet ainsi que d'aborder quelque chose qui l'inquiétait.

"J'ai trouvé qu'ils réagissaient de manière plus négative au nom du Colonel." commenta distraitement Liana. "Ils ont peut être plus peur de lui que de Zoro."

"C'est impossible, c'est un marine." protesta de suite Kobby, indigné.

"Et alors ? C'est un homme." répondit de suite Liana.

"Dois je me sentir insulté ?" demanda Luffy avec un sourire amusé.

"Non, je ne parlais pas d'un homme dans le sens un être masculin, mais dans le sens être humain." s'expliqua Liana, un sourire apparaissant aussi sur son visage. "Je ne suis pas devenue Kuja sans t'en parler."

"Tant mieux." rit Luffy. "Sans rire, Lia a raison, les marines ne sont pas infaillibles." il dit ensuite plus sérieusement à Kobby qui semblait encore sur le point de protester, néanmoins Luffy ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, montant sur le mur qui séparait Zoro du reste de la base, accroché comme la dernière fois à une croix au centre. Liana ne perdit pas de temps à le rejoindre, sauf qu'au lieu de rester en hauteur qu'à la force de ses bras, elle choisit de s'asseoir en haut du mur, lui donnant une meilleure vue de la cour ainsi que la fatigant moins. Kobby fit de son mieux pour les rejoindre mais il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, pendant ce temps le couple observait le ' _Chasseur de Pirates_ ' qui ne les regardait pas, mais qui avait l'air en mauvais état. Après plusieurs jours sans eau ou nourriture, exposé ainsi en plein soleil et dans cette position... ce n'était pas une surprise mais ça les énervait néanmoins beaucoup. Il était nakama. Kobby venait à peine de se hisser en haut du mur, Luffy ayant décidé de s'asseoir lui aussi, lorsqu'il faillit retomber au sol, rattrapé de justesse par Liana, qui avait vu le coup venir. Il ne prit même pas le temps de la remercier, contrairement à son habitude, tremblant et tout pâle, toute son attention était sur Zoro.

"Un... un foulard noir autour de la tête et une large ceinture rembourrée ! C'est bien Roronoa Zoro, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Il dégage une telle énergie..." paniqua Kobby. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort, même ainsi l'aura de Zoro se dégageait, c'était loin de ce que ça avait été lors de leur séparation, mais pour East Blue c'était énorme. Néanmoins le couple n'eut pas longtemps pour y songer, ils ignoraient un peu Kobby là, en effet la tête de Zoro venait de se relever, son regard gris sombre croisant celui noir de Luffy avant de se tourner vers Liana. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais c'était comme si il se ... réveillait tout d'un coup. Dès qu'il croisa leurs regards son aura se mit à exsuder une bien plus grande énergie et le lien qu'elle avait avec lui, il était renforcé, dégageant soulagement, colère, joie, loyauté, peur...

Cependant avant qu'aucun d'eux trois puisse ouvrir la bouche, ils furent dérangés une petite fille était en train de monter une échelle pour arriver à leur niveau. Leur faisant signe de garder le silence au passage, le couple était bien trop distrait par ce qui venait de se passer avec le sabreur pour vraiment s'y intéresser, enfin à part Liana qui l'avait aidé à descendre du mur, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal, pour le plus grand désespoir de Kobby qui était encore plus paniqué. Proclamant à grands cris qu'elle allait se faire tuer, comme si il y avait le moindre danger, Zoro n'attaquait pas les enfants, la seule exception avait été Whiskey Peak et même là il s'était contenté d'assommer un jeune garçon, et uniquement parce qu'il avait tenté de le tuer en premier lieu. Le couple décida d'un seul regard partagé, qu'ils allaient se contenter d'observer tant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls avec le supposé chasseurs de primes, en effet personne n'imaginerait qu'il n'avait commencé à faire cela que parce qu'il avait faim et que c'était un bon moyen de se faire de l'argent.

Cependant cette décision fut brisée par Luffy, l'homme n'allait pas laisser le blondinet qui n'était en ce moment qu'un simple fils à papa, faire le moindre mal à cette petite fille, pas plus qu'il n'allait le laisser gaspiller ainsi de la nourriture. D'ailleurs si il n'avait pas agi en premier pour attraper le poignet de Hermep avant que ce dernier ne puisse se saisir d'une boulette de riz, Liana serait descendue.

"Ça suffit." dit avec force et un grand sérieux le capitaine pirate, regardant d'un air sombre le fils de Morgan. Il agit ensuite de manière impulsive vu qu'il assomma le blond avec les deux marines qui l'accompagnaient.

"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, Kobby, tu veux bien la ramener ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas vu avec nous, encore moins maintenant." conseilla Liana en rejoignant Luffy près de la petite fille.

"Mais Zoro-nii n'a pas mangé..." protesta l'enfant, poussant Liana et Luffy à regarder d'un air interrogateur, mais extrêmement amusé, le sabreur qui rougit mais acquiesça à la demande silencieuse, et ouvrit la bouche lorsque Luffy amena les deux boulettes de riz sucré, dans la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

"C'est délicieux. Merci beaucoup." remercia Zoro, faisant un presque sourire à la petite fille qui partit joyeusement, escortée par Kobby. Le trio attendit que les deux plus jeunes soient partis avant de parler. Enfin Zoro le fit. "Capitaine, Liana. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais sur une île avec des singes humanoïdes étranges et je me retrouve ici." il demanda en les regardant, il n'était pas idiot, il avait vu les regards qu'ils lui lançaient, sans compter qu'ils avaient l'air différent de la première fois où il était attaché à ce poteau et en plus Liana n'était pas enceinte comme elle l'avait été la première fois, quoique ça n'avait pas été très visible. Il sentait qu'ils savaient ce qui se passait, son instinct le lui dit.

"Ace devait être exécuté, Lia et moi on y est allé l'empêcher mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je suis mort et Lia s'est vraiment énervée, son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs a lâché, et apparemment elle a tout fait explosé. On s'est réveillé tous les deux devant Gol D. Roger qui nous a renvoyé dans le passé." expliqua simplement Luffy, devant une Liana partagée entre exaspération et amusement devant la franchise de Luffy, elle aurait du s'attendre à ça, tout comme à l'attitude de Zoro, néanmoins ils la surprenaient tout les deux. Peut être qu'elle voyait les choses de manière trop difficile parfois...

"On te sort de là maintenant ou tu veux attendre un peu ?" elle demanda au lieu de réagir d'une manière plus extrême, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, Zoro et Gin étaient ses meilleurs amis après tout.

"Sortez moi de là." il demanda en envoyant un regard pas le moins du monde amusé à Liana. La pirate après avoir obtenu son accord, et la vérification qu'elle n'allait pas devoir argumenter avec lui pour le sortir de ce pétrin, le fit sans attendre davantage, un mouvement de poignard et c'était fait. Voir un de ses nakamas attaché n'aidait pas du tout la femme à garder son calme, encore moins après la guerre à Marineford et surtout parce que c'était Zoro. Le souvenir de sa douleur à Thriller Bark était très présent, quoiqu'elle n'ait rien dit à Luffy, ce n'était pas sa place et elle comprenait aussi pourquoi il fallait garder le secret, Luffy ne le supporterait pas et il se sentirait horriblement coupable, c'était déjà suffisamment le cas sans en rajouter, il s'en voulait beaucoup pour ce qui s'était passé à Marineford, et même Impel Down, pour ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger, pour l'avoir mis en danger alors qu'elle était enceinte, pour être mort... Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait pris sa décision même si ce n'était pas forcément la bonne, elle ne pouvait pas le regretter. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance, ils étaient plus forts et ils savaient ce que les .. scientifiques qui les avaient capturer, voulaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Comment tu te sens ?" elle demanda un peu inquiète en l'observant, il avait eu pire mais il avait eu des bons repas avec eux, et de bons soins après l'arrivée de Chopper.

"Ça ira, je veux récupérer le Wado." dit fermement Zoro, les deux autres sabres n'avaient aucune valeur pour lui, à part pour lui permettre d'utiliser son style habituel, néanmoins il pourrait en retrouver ailleurs, en attendant qu'ils puissent prendre les deux à Loguetown, le Wado était spécial ainsi qu'une lame formidable.

"On y va alors, Lia tu en es ?" demanda Luffy, il se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait dit et puis honnêtement attaquer la base à eux trois... ce serait du gâchis de force, surtout qu'il n'y en avait qu'un qui voudrait les affronter, les autres marines avaient juste peur de leur chef.

"Allez y sans moi. Je vais aller faire des courses." nia Liana, elle embrassa Luffy rapidement avant de partir, ayant également tapé de manière amicale sur l'épaule de Zoro, elle refusait de faire plus tant qu'il n'avait pas pris une douche. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il puait. Elle partit donc dans la petite ville et acheta ce qui était nécessaire pour la suite de leur voyage, heureusement ils n'avaient pas tout perdu cette fois, du coup leur situation était bien meilleure, sans compter que la présence de Buichi leur permettait de gagner un peu de temps, surtout lorsqu'on savait à quel point ils avaient dérivé sans Nami avec eux.

Une fois les courses faites et chargées à bord de leur navire elle retourna au restaurant où elle trouva Luffy qui attendait que le repas pour eux trois soit près, Kobby allait manger avec eux mais il était un ami, pas un nakama et il n'était pas sous la responsabilité des pirates, Zoro de son côté était allé prendre une douche, chose possible grâce à la mère de Rika, la petite fille, qui avait été reconnaissante au sabreur pour avoir sauvé sa fille en premier lieu, et s'être ainsi sacrifié pour les protéger, mais maintenant que Morgan avait été battu... Elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante, lui permettant donc volontiers de prendre une douche et lui donnant aussi au passage les affaires qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, à savoir une gourde d'alcool et deux vêtements de rechange. Une chance vu que les vêtements qu'il avait porté jusque là avaient besoin de plusieurs lessives et que Liana n'était pas convaincue que les tenues de Luffy iraient au sabreur. Ou même qu'il accepte de porter des chemises rouges ou des bermudas en jean.

"C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?" demanda Zoro en mangeant la nourriture que Ririka, la mère de Rika, avait préparé pour eux.

"On partira sur notre navire une fois qu'on aura mangé, ensuite on continuera notre voyage." répondit Luffy.

"Notre navire ?" demanda Zoro.

"Celui là." pointa Liana en voyant l'air inquiet du sabreur, il se rappelait sans aucun doute leur voyage inconfortable lorsqu'ils avaient du partager une barque à trois. Le Vogue Merry avait été un véritable cadeau à bien des égards, mais surtout à ce niveau là, le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus à vivre les uns sur les autres.

"Il a l'air pas mal." sourit le sabreur soulagé et impatient de partir. Le résumé de son capitaine ne lui avait pas suffi, loin de là mais ça lui donnait une idée. Néanmoins il avait beaucoup de question, heureusement Liana savait aussi ce qui c'était passé et donc pourrait y répondre, Luffy n'aimait pas le faire.

"Vous n'allez pas partir pour Grand Line n'est ce pas ?" demanda inquiet Kobby, il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec Zoro, même à présent qu'il savait la vérité, Rika lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'escortait chez elle, néanmoins Zoro l'effrayait quand même.

"Pourquoi non ?" demanda Liana en haussant des sourcils.

"Oui, si je veux devenir le roi des Pirates alors je dois aller là bas." acquiesça Luffy.

"Pareil pour devenir le Meilleur Sabreur au Monde." ajouta Zoro.

"Mais c'est de la pure folie !" s'exclama Kobby "Vouloir entrer sur Grand Line alors que vous n'êtes que trois, c'est se précipiter vers une mort certaine ! Vous savez de quel genre d'endroit il s'agit ?! C'est la région où se massent les pirates les plus dangereux du monde !"

"Parfaitement le genre d'endroit où on doit aller pour réaliser nos objectifs donc." pointa Liana.

"C'est trop dangereux !" protesta à nouveau Kobby, ne semblant pas comprendre que le trio était prêt à y aller, ils l'avaient déjà fait en partie après tout et ils étaient moins forts à l'époque.

"Pourquoi tu hurles, t'es pas du voyage de toute façon." soupira Zoro.

"Je ne serai pas du voyage mais je me fais quand même du soucis pour vous ! C'est normal, non ?! Luffy, Liana, cela fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons mais je vous considère comme des amis." expliqua Kobby en baissant les yeux.

"Moi aussi Kobby." acquiesça Luffy avec un sourire. "Nos routes se séparent ici mais nous resterons toujours amis !"

"On doit y aller, pas la peine d'attirer l'attention de la marine sur notre relation." pointa Liana, impatiente également de se remettre en route. En plus elle sentait les marines de l'île se diriger vers eux, la scène de la première fois avait certes été suffisante pour permettre à Kobby de rentrer dans la marine mais elle doutait que ça avait convaincu les soldats de la marine de l'île, où qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un rapport. Garp ne s'en soucierait pas, néanmoins ceux qui partageaient l'opinion de la Justice Absolue, et bien elle en doutait un peu plus. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger.

"Vous partez ?" demanda le lieutenant de la base en les voyant hors du restaurant de Ririka.

"Oui." confirma Luffy avec un regard neutre, il n'avait jamais eu un bon point de vue sur la marine, trop de choses étaient injustes, le fait qu'ils avaient mis en danger la femme qu'il aimait, leur enfant à naître, sans compter ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux subi dans la clinique, plus ce que leur équipage avait subi... A présent son opinion avait vraiment détériorée, il allait être bien plus prudent vis à vis de la marine près de ses nakamas.

"Tant mieux, nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporter mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser rester ici, vous êtes des pirates." dit le lieutenant de la marine. "Puisque vous partez immédiatement nous ne vous reporterons pas au Quartier Général."

"Bien sûr, pas la peine d'avouer à vos supérieurs que vous avez eu besoin de l'aide de pirate pour arrêter de terroriser la population." dit moqueuse Liana, elle avait elle aussi une très mauvaise opinion des marines comme son capitaine, ayant traversé à peu près la même chose, la plus grande différence était que son mari était mort dans ses bras et qu'elle avait vu Ace, un homme qu'elle aimait comme un frère, mourir pour la protéger, elle et son enfant. Ses paroles firent rougir les marines, mais ils ne pouvaient pas nier, c'était la vérité.

"Pas le peine de ne pas nous signaler. On s'en moque." dit Luffy en passant devant la troupe de marine. "Au contraire même, faîtes le, enfin si vous êtes vraiment déterminés à ne pas continuer les actions de Morgan. Si vous êtes honnêtes dans vos actions de marines vous n'aurez pas de problèmes à être observés par le Quartier Général non ?"

Luffy n'était pas aussi bête que beaucoup le pensaient, il ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt de compliquer les choses, mais il comprenait les gens, leurs intentions et tout ça, il ne l'utilisait juste pas souvent. Il ne pensait pas que ces marines allaient agir de manière similaire à Morgan, néanmoins comme ça ils auraient un peu plus de pression et il n'appréciait pas leur inaction. Après tout Morgan était fort, pour East Blue, mais ils auraient pu agir. En plus il n'aimait pas qu'ils s'en soient pris à un de ses nakamas, pas plus qu'ils chassaient à présent son équipage. Certes ils comptaient partir mais bon...

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Luffy continua à descendre vers leur navire, aidant Liana à monter avant d'y monter à son tour, Zoro derrière lui, gardant leurs arrières. Les marines bien que vexés par leurs propos étaient là, leur faisant un salut pour leur dire au revoir. Une fois au large, et après avoir reçu le signal de Luffy, Buichi revint à la surface, heureux de retrouver le couple et dévisageant avec curiosité le nouveau arrivant.

"Expliquez." demanda Zoro après avoir regardé d'un air incrédule le monstre marin qui se comportait comme un chiot auprès de ses amis.


	5. Orange Town

**Coucou, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture :D**

Sasam Moon : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu aimes aussi celui ci, et que tu n'as pas trop attendu :).**

Soceitie : **Contente que tu aimes l'histoire alors, qu'est ce qui te dérange dans l'histoire de la clinique ? Ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? Ou simplement l'idée ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je prévois de faire alors, je croise les doigts.**

darkayora **: Coucou darling, merci beaucoup, contente qu'il t'ait plu. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire se rappeler, ça aurait été trop bizarre vu la complicité naturelle qu'il a avec Luffy, c'est son second, presque obligatoire qu'il se souvienne. Enfin c'est mon opinion. Oui je l'adore aussi, il est tellement classe. Je préviens ce ne sera pas toujours un simple regard, ça dépendra de chacun. Je ne dirais rien vis à vis de Nami et Arlong, à part ça, elle ne sera pas à l'écart des combats cette fois ;). Voici la suite, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère. Bisous.**

lilylys : **Oui, je suis un peu pressée de réunir au moins l'équipage d'East Blue, c'est bizarre de les avoirs dans des si petits groupes. Ahah, je ne dirais rien, il faudra lire pour savoir :D, le voici en espérant que tu aimes.**

 _Dernier chapitre :_

 _"Expliquez." demanda Zoro après avoir regardé d'un air incrédule le monstre marin qui se comportait comme un chiot auprès de ses amis._

* * *

"Tu te souviens de tout le voyage et de notre séparation à Sabaody n'est ce pas ?" demanda Liana tandis que Luffy s'allongeait de sorte que sa tête soit sur les jambes de Liana qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux, habituée aux contacts de son ... petit-ami.

"Oui, et s'il te plait soit plus claire que Luffy." demanda Zoro, concentré sur une de ses amis le plus proche.

"Bien, après la séparation Luffy et moi, nous avons appris chacun de notre côté, que Ace allait être exécuté. Luffy, qui avait réussi à atterrir sur l'île des Kujas, une île située dans le Calm Belt où il n'y a aucun homme. Je ne sais pas comment, il a réussi à sympathiser avec elles, et surtout avec Boa Hancock qui en plus d'être l'Impératrice de l'île est aussi une des Shichibukai. Les Shichibukai ont différents pouvoirs, mais l'un d'eux est celui de pouvoir aller à Impel Down sans être prisonnier. Boa Hancock a donc infiltré Luffy qui a commencé à descendre au sixième niveau, celui où était Ace, se faisant repérer rapidement et attirant une grande partie des forces de la prison après lui en même temps." expliqua Liana en soufflant en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était un don ou une malédiction. "J'ai réussi à le rejoindre en utilisant mes pouvoirs, uniquement pour apprendre qu'il avait failli se faire tuer en allant contre Magellan, un homme poison. Une fois remis on est reparti, malheureusement Ace venait d'être enlevé de sa cellule pour aller à son exécution. On a collaboré avec d'autres prisonniers pour sortir de là et on s'est rendu à Marineford, où la guerre avait déjà débuté entre les forces de la marine et Barbe Blanche, son équipage et ses alliés. Je ne te décrirais pas tout ce qui c'est passé, c'était compliqué, violent et on a failli se faire tuer je ne sais pas combien de fois, mais finalement Luffy a réussi à libérer Ace et c'est là que ça c'est corsé."

"Un Vice Amiral a attaqué Lia dans le dos, il allait la tuer et elle ne l'avait pas vu parce qu'elle était en train de se battre ailleurs, je me suis interposé, prenant le sabre dans la poitrine à sa place." expliqua Luffy en montrant la cicatrice à son second, dont les yeux se plissèrent après avoir appris que quelqu'un avait attaqué Liana dans le dos mais en plus que Luffy avait été touché par un sabre, il prenait ça très personnellement. "Je suis mort, en demandant à Ace de prendre soin de Lia et de notre bébé. Les marines étaient apparemment encore plus déterminés à tuer Lia et ils ont attaqué de plus belle. Tuant Ace, menaçant encore plus notre fils et ça a fait craquer Lia, elle a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et on s'est retrouvé devant Gol D. Roger."

Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre que son capitaine et Liana qui lui racontait ça, Zoro ne l'aurait jamais avalé, c'était totalement fou, mais il se rappelait le voyage, il voyait la colère, la tristesse et la culpabilité dans les yeux émeraudes de son amie, et il voyait aussi la rage de Luffy vis à vis des actions des marines. Ils disaient la vérité. Et puis depuis qu'il les avait rencontré il avait rencontré des situations plus impossibles les unes que les autres, particulièrement sur Grand Line.

"Et ?" il demanda donc calmement, buvant une rasade de saké, une bouteille que Liana lui avait donné avant de commencer à raconter ce qui c'était passé.

"Il nous a renvoyé dans le passé, on est revenu à nous dans nos corps, tels qu'ils étaient à Marine Ford, il y a trois ans, lorsque nous aurions du avoir quatorze ans. On avait la même force qu'avant et depuis on s'est entraîné, on aurait pu essayer de partir plus tôt mais on avait dit qu'on ne partirait que lors de nos 17 ans et dans ce temps, pour les gens qui nous ont vu grandir, on a 17 ans. Même si techniquement on en a 20." expliqua Liana. "Pendant ces trois ans on s'est entraîné pour devenir plus forts, pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, apprenant également beaucoup au sujet du haki, une manifestation de la volonté qui peut être très pratique et qui est nécessaire, une des catégories en tout cas, pour attaquer les détenteurs de fruit du démon, même les logias. La capacité qu'a eu Rayleigh dans la Salle de Vente, c'était aussi une manifestation de haki, une que Luffy a et qui lui permet de tester sa volonté contre celles des autres, y compris des animaux d'où la présence de Buichi parmi nous."

"On va vous apprendre le haki, a tout le monde." dit Luffy avec sérieux, c'était une décision de capitaine et une sur laquelle il ne changerait pas d'avis, qu'importe les protestations. Il était fort, mais il ne prendrait pas de risque avec son équipage, plus jamais.

"Le bébé ?" demanda Zoro après un long moment de silence, il avait du assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire déjà mais surtout il n'avait pas su comment demander, il sentait une tristesse énorme de la part de Liana et il était sûr que la rage qui habitait son capitaine, son meilleur ami, n'était pas seulement dû au fait que des gens avaient voulu attaquer Liana et leur bébé. Luffy était protecteur, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, particulièrement de Liana et de leur enfant à naître mais il n'était pas du genre à en vouloir à quelqu'un pendant longtemps, pas comme ça.

"Notre fils va bien." assura Liana en plaçant son autre main sur son ventre. "Ma grossesse est figée pour le moment, je suis enceinte mais il ne grandira pas tant que je ne la réactive pas."

"Quand compte tu le faire ? Ça ne lui fait pas de mal ?" demanda Zoro, il n'était peut être particulièrement connaisseur en matière d'enfant ou de grossesse, mais il considérait la famille de son capitaine, tout comme l'équipage d'ailleurs, comme étant sous sa protection.

"Après qu'on ait récupéré Chopper." dit Luffy, il ne voulait pas la forcer ou quoique ce soit, c'était le corps de Liana mais il n'aimait pas ça, il ne savait pas si c'était bon pour elle, la mère de Ace était morte parce qu'elle avait gardé dans son ventre trop longtemps, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne blâmerait pas l'enfant, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas élever leur fils sans elle, vivre sans elle lui état inimaginable. C'était pour ça qu'il ne regretterait jamais le choix qu'il avait fait à Marineford, il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle.

"Au moment d'Alabasta, je préférerais que le combat soit fini avant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir des nausées dans le désert ou face à Crocodile." rectifia Liana. "Mais je suis d'accord, je ne veux pas trop attendre non plus. D'après ce que nous a dit Roger et de ce que je sens vis à vis de mon lien avec lui non, il a l'air d'être endormi en réalité."

Liana avait commencé à sentir leur bébé dans ses liens, après les trois premières semaines, ce n'était pas énorme, les émotions étaient faibles, mais ça la rassurait, tout comme Luffy d'ailleurs. Bien sûr ça avait intrigué Chopper, tout comme Robin, leurs nakamas avaient été très investis dans la grossesse de Liana, certains plus que d'autre bien sûr, ça avait varié selon leur caractère. Zoro par exemple avait été protecteur mais sans plus.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ?" demanda Zoro en les observant attentivement.

"En général ou ..." demanda Liana en détournant le regard.

"Second cas." répondit sans hésiter Zoro.

"Je l'expliquerai Zoro, tu as ma parole, je ne veux juste pas avoir à le répéter plusieurs fois, je le dirai quand l'équipage de East Blue sera rassemblé." demanda Liana, un ton presque suppliant dans sa voix, un qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé avant. Zoro n'était pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse, loin de là même, mais en voyant la douleur dans l'attitude de Liana,il pouvait aussi la voir dans celle de Luffy. Il se résigna donc à attendre, connaissant suffisamment Liana pour avoir confiance en sa parole, si elle disait qu'elle leur expliquerait, elle le ferait, pas de doute à ce niveau là.

"Premier cas." il demanda ensuite.

"On récupère tout le monde en espérant qu'ils se souviennent comme tu l'as fait." dit simplement Luffy.

"C'est plus ou moins ça." confirma Liana en voyant le regard du sabreur. "Peut être qu'on changera deux trois trucs, mais ça va dépendre de si ou non ils se souviennent. Si tu es le seul ça compliquera un peu la situation."

"Donc on va où ?" demanda Zoro après y avoir réfléchi un peu.

"Retrouver Nami, pour le où c'est Lia qui est en charge." répondit Luffy.

"La ville d'Orange Town dans l'archipel des Orgaos, occupé normalement par Buggy le Clown. D'après mes calculs on devrait y arriver dans quatre jours." répondit simplement Liana, elle espérait vraiment que Nami se souvenait mais dans tous les cas elle serait heureuse de revoir la navigatrice, au moins elle ne serait pas en charge de les amener d'une île à une autre, elle n'aimait pas du tout et elle n'était pas très douée à comprendre les courants et tout ça, heureusement que Buichi était avec eux.

"Je me plains pas, loin de là même mais c'est quoi l'histoire avec le navire ?" questionna Zoro après quatre jours de voyage, ils allaient bientôt arriver, même si l'île n'était pas en vu, l'ambiance était normale entre eux trois, ils avaient l'habitude de voyager ensemble et ils l'avaient déjà fait dans des circonstances bien moins agréable. D'où cette question.

"On s'est pas fait attraper dans un tourbillon cette fois." soupira Liana "Et Luffy voulait qu'on ait un meilleur navire au début, un peu plus grand et confortable qu'une simple barque."

"Le tonneau c'est sympa mais je voulais pas prendre de risque." expliqua le capitaine;

"Tu comptes refaire le voyage avec l'oiseau et finir dans une cage ?" demanda Zoro, moqueur, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié, qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais en plus, la vision avait été mémorable et il n'avait jamais eu une explication précise sur comment son meilleur ami était passé de l'un à l'autre. Luffy n'aimait pas expliquer ce genre de chose et Nami n'avait pas osé à l'époque, et puis Zoro n'avait plus pensé à le demander.

"Non." nia Luffy avec une grimace pour Zoro, il avait certes 20 ans mais il restait Luffy.

"Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça non plus." sourit Liana. "Nous allons donc arriver normalement ?" elle demanda avec espoir, elle aimait l'aventure et tout ça, mais parfois un peu de calme était agréable. Ne pas avoir à suivre un oiseau qui avait l'homme qu'elle aimait dans son bec, comptait comme calme. La première fois elle avait vraiment eu peur, Luffy était fort et débrouillard, elle n'en doutait pas mais si il tombait dans l'eau il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Elle non plus si ça lui arrivait mais elle faisait plus attention que lui, ou que Chopper, ou que Brook, les deux derniers plongeaient même dans l'eau, oubliant totalement qu'ils avaient mangé un fruit du démon. Elle refusait de le perdre à nouveau, surtout pas parce qu'il était tombé à l'eau en faisant l'idiot.

"Je ferai attention." dit Luffy, prenant la main de sa compagne, entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il savait que Liana s'inquiétait facilement de tout, mais particulièrement de ceux qu'elle aimait, lui au top de la liste, elle avait fait plus ou moins avec la première fois, parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, elle avait foi en lui, il le savait, c'était juste qu'elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle était plus prudente, elle ne se concentrait plus uniquement sur leurs rêves mais surtout sur leurs avenirs et elle ne voulait pas que leurs enfants grandissent orphelins. Il le savait, ils en avaient parlé, elle promettant qu'elle continuerait à le supporter, et lui disant qu'il ferait plus attention. Le nombre de fois où il avait failli mourir d'une manière idiote à cause de ses actions, étaient tellement impressionnant que c'était presque drôle. Quand on ne tenait pas vraiment à lui en tout cas, enfin c'était le point de vue de Liana.

"A l'aide ! Stoppez votre bateau !" une voix cria un peu plus loin sur l'eau.

"Au secours !" appela une autre voix.

"Liana, tu te rappelles d'un truc pareil ?" demanda Zoro qui ne se rappelait de rien de ce genre, normal vu.

"Ça ne me rappelle rien d'important." commenta Liana, en observant les trois idiots devant. "On les laisse monter à bord ou pas ?"

"Ouais, ils ont l'air idiots, ça peut être drôle." acquiesça Luffy, tout en faisant en sorte de se placer entre eux et Liana, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme tout en lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Elle appréciait qu'il veuille la protéger, même si ça continuait à l'inquiéter, surtout après sa vie, particulièrement ses premières années avec les Dursley, néanmoins elle était forte et plus que capable de se protéger, elle tout comme leur fils à naître. Néanmoins tant qu'il n'essayait pas d'intervenir durant ses combats, elle ne dirait rien, accepterait simplement les actions de ce genre. Protester était inutile, elle avait déjà essayer et elle savait quand se battre et quand abandonner. "Buichi, ne les mange pas." il demanda au serpent des mers qui restait près du navire, ils ne le faisaient pas tirer en permanence non plus, uniquement lorsque les courants étaient contre eux.

Ils avaient certes décidé, ou accepté, que les trois montent à bord, mais ils n'allaient certainement pas les aider, néanmoins Zoro fut surpris et donna un berri à Liana en voyant qu'il avait perdu le pari, ils en faisaient souvent tous les deux, avec Gin aussi, jamais de grosses sommes, plus pour la symbolique. C'était en général une petite somme d'argent, ou la possibilité d'échanger une corvée (Zoro avait horreur de faire la vaisselle par exemple), ou un gage, ou encore une tournée à un bar, c'était avant la grossesse de Liana bien sûr, c'était simplement des paris d'ami.

"Bien joué les gars !" les félicita Luffy en riant.

"Vous avez voulu nous tuer ou quoi ?!" les trois crièrent en même temps.

Liana ne les reconnut pas en les voyant, néanmoins elle reconnut aisément le symbole sur le bonnet d'un des trois, la marque de Buggy le Clown, pour quelqu'un qui avait horreur qu'on parle de son nez, en faire son symbole était étrange. Liana n'y songea pas longtemps, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas comprendre cet homme, certaine que la folie l'aurait totalement emporté sinon, ça ou l'idiotie. Ses hommes n'étaient pas non plus des intellectuels vu qu'ils tentèrent de suite de les menacer, Liana et Zoro ne bougèrent pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, trois hommes de leur genre n'avait pas fait le poids à l'époque alors maintenant... Ils ne firent pas long feu. Et comme Luffy ne les considérait plus comme des invités, même si ils n'étaient pas voulu en premier lieu, il les fit ramer. Il voulait arriver plus vite mais il ne voulait pas déranger Buichi, ces trois idiots étaient donc parfaits pour son problème, à savoir il s'ennuyait et il avait hâte d'arriver à terre.

"On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez au beau milieu de l'océan ?" demanda Liana, qui ne se rappelait vraiment pas de ça.

"Très bonne question !" approuva bruyamment l'homme au bonnet à tête de mort.

"C'est à cause de cette fille !" acquiesça son ami roux à la coiffure horizontale et au haut rayé.

"Tout est de sa faute !" renchérit le premier pirate.

"En plus de ça, elle est plutôt mimi !" dit le dernier pirate, un homme un peu plus rond que ses mais qui avait des rougeurs sur les joues à la pensée de la fille en question. Ses yeux se tournèrent bien sûr vers Liana, de même que les deux autres idiots, mais le poignard avec lequel elle jouait, plus le regard meurtrier de Luffy et Zoro, les firent vite baissé les yeux. Zoro n'avait aucun amour romantique pour Liana, mais elle était avec le capitaine et une de ses meilleures amies, pour lui personne d'autre que Luffy n'avait le droit de la regarder ainsi, en tout cas pas en dehors de leur équipage vu que Sanji était irrécupérable.

"C'est arrivé alors que nous venions d'attaquer un navire de commerce, on avait pris un bon butin. Le capitaine Buggy allait être fier de nous." expliqua le rouquin.

"Et là on a vu un petit navire, alors on est allé le voir de plus près, surtout quand on a vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un à bord." continua le pirate avec le bonnet.

"Alors on s'est approché et c'est là qu'on a vu la fille, elle avait pas l'air bien, même si elle était sublime..." ajouta le troisième.

Ils écoutèrent ainsi le pathétique récit de leur rencontre avec Nami, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était une navigatrice assez talentueuse pour prédire avec précision dans East Blue, une tempête pareille, tout en osant voler à des pirates. Bateau comme richesse d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt impressionnant, et aussi très amusant. Les menaces qu'ils firent ensuite envers la navigatrice étaient moins amusantes, beaucoup moins, mais ils ne réagirent pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils n'étaient pas au niveau.

"La ville est déserte." commenta Luffy, un air un peu plus sombre sur le visage, il n'aimait pas ce genre de pirate mais il était partagé, après tout Buggy les avait aidé à sauver Ace...

"Allons y." dit Liana, il n'y avait pas de personne en ville, autre qu'au centre avec les pirates, si Nami était là, alors elle était avec eux. Elle ne savait pas comment la rouquine avait réussi à être avec eux la première fois mais elle avait le sentiment que ça allait avec le fait que Luffy était dans une cage lorsqu'ils les avaient trouvé. Elle n'avait du coup aucune idée de comment ça c'était passé cette fois.

Le trio ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la scène qui les attendait, à savoir l'équipage de Buggy faisant la fête pendant qu'une personne qu'il connaissait bien était dans une cage. Nami était prisonnière.

* * *

Nami ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait étrange, comme si quelque chose n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait un problème, cependant elle n'était pas blessée ou quoique ce soit du genre, non c'était autre chose. Alors qu'elle avait volé la carte de Buggy pour aller sur Grand Line, elle avait du à plusieurs reprises s'empêcher de se retourner pour parler avec quelqu'un, et au lieu d'éprouver de la peur ou une émotion similaire au sujet de Grand Line, elle avait du réprimer un sourire, et pas parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait atteindre son but. Qu'elle allait pouvoir racheter son village. Non c'était différent mais elle ne savait pas comment et puis les choses étaient devenues plus étranges encore, lorsqu'elle était tombée alors qu'elle avait trois pirates après elle, elle s'était attendue à être sauvé, son regard s'était porté vers le ciel, les mains des pirates sur ses bras lorsqu'ils la tiraient vers la place semblaient encore plus étrange et quelque chose en elle, une sorte d'instinct, semblait dire qu'il y avait une erreur, que ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Enfermée dans cette cage, à observer l'équipage de Buggy faire la fête avant de lui régler son compte, ce sentiment étrange ne disparaissait pas. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. En tout cas jusqu'au moment où trois inconnus arrivèrent et là en voyant ce chapeau de paille ou en voyant ce sac à bandoulière avec un foulard attaché autour d'une lanière, tout fut clair. Elle n'était pas uniquement Nami, la voleuse de pirate, non elle était surtout Nami, la navigatrice des Chapeau de Paille.

* * *

Il y avait certaines règles à savoir lorsqu'on faisait face aux Chapeau de Paille. La première, la plus importante si vous vouliez avoir une chance de survie c'était de ne jamais les séparer, les gens n'avaient pas encore appris cette leçon malheureusement mais ils étaient plus qu'heureux de faire des rappels. Après pour chacun il y avait des actions à éviter.

Pour Sanji, c'était de ne pas parler mal des femmes ou de ne pas gaspiller de la nourriture.

Gin, lui avait horreur qu'on parle mal de son équipage.

Oui chacun avait le petit truc qui les faisait vraiment mal réagir.

Luffy lui avait horreur des gens qui prenaient la liberté, particulièrement celle de ses nakamas. La salle de vente avait eu de la chance de tenir debout après son passage. Alors là il voyait Nami, sa navigatrice, celle qui était retenue prisonnière mentalement au moins, par Arlong, coincée dans une cage, ça faisait bouillir son sang.

Liana de son côté était protectrice de tout son équipage, elle s'inquiétait souvent, mais même si ils étaient tous considérés sous sa protection, certains l'étaient un peu plus, Nami, Robin, Chopper et Usopp par exemple. Sa réaction n'était donc pas non plus terrible, le sourire qui se trouvait sur son visage se fit glacial.

Zoro, qui comme Liana et Luffy, était protecteur de l'équipage, n'attendit pas de recevoir un ordre oral ou quoique ce soit, il savait très bien ce que son capitaine voulait. La haut de la cage fut d'un coup de sabre, séparé du reste. Tout comme il avait voulu faire dans le passé lorsque ça avait été Luffy coincé à l'intérieur. Il avait été incapable de sortir son capitaine de là et c'était quelque chose, une faiblesse qui était resté longtemps après. Jamais plus il ne serait impuissant pour protéger son équipage, sa famille.

"Roronoa Zoro..." commença Buggy avant d'être interrompu par un pied dans son visage, cadeau de Luffy.

Ce qui suivit ne fut même pas un échauffement pour les Muggiwaras, l'équipage de pirate du Clown suffisant pour East Blue n'avait pas la moindre chance contre eux, encore moins contre Luffy et Liana qui s'étaient entraînés pendant trois ans avec désespoir et une énorme détermination, prêts à tout pour protéger leur famille, autant leurs nakamas que leurs enfants d'ailleurs. Quoique que Buggy prouvait définitivement qu'il était plus solide et plus dangereux qu'il en avait l'air en faisant face ainsi à Luffy, les autres n'avaient pas tenu longtemps, Buggy était quand même capable de parler avec Luffy au sujet du chapeau que l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait confié à sa compagne. Il se rappelait après tout très bien ce que Buggy avait fait au chapeau la première fois. Buggy plus qu'heureux de se plaindre à nouveau au sujet de Shanks, enfin il le fit avant d'être envoyé dans les airs. Liana pouvait admettre que Shanks était plus qu'un peu un idiot, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait du respect pour l'homme, sans compter que l'homme qu'elle voyait comme son père était son second. Elle n'avait donc que peu de patience pour les insultes envers le rouquin.

"Bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Nami une fois que l'équipage fut au large, étant parti avec le trésor du Clown, un seul sac comme la première fois, ils avaient donné l'autre sac au maire du village qui avait été certainement surpris. Il avait vu le combat et c'était beaucoup pour l'homme qui avait voulu les remercier, mais ça n'était pas leur style et ils avaient eu hâte de se remettre en route, sans compter que Nami avait des questions, Zoro avait déjà expliqué Buichi après que ce dernier ait failli causer une crise cardiaque à la navigatrice.

"Nous sommes allés à Marineford pour sauver Ace de l'exécution mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé, Luffy est mort pour me protéger." expliqua Liana, les poings serrés en repensant à ce qu'avait son mari. "Après ça la marine a tenté de me tuer parce que je portais son enfant, le petit fils de Dragon, et j'ai craqué, après avoir vu Ace mourir pour me protéger aussi, quelque chose en moi a explosé. Je me suis réveillé après, auprès de Luffy, devant Gol qui nous a renvoyé dans le passé, il y a trois ans pour être exacte. Depuis on s'est entraîné tout en espérant que vous vous souveniez aussi."

"Notre fils va bien, Roger a mis la grossesse de Lia en pause, elle l'activera vers Alabasta, après Crocodile." expliqua Luffy en voyant le regard de Nami se poser sur le ventre de sa compagne, visiblement hésitante quand à la question, tout comme Zoro en somme.

Si Zoro avait expliqué plutôt bien la situation, Nami au contraire avait tout un tas de question, questions que Liana essayait au mieux de répondre, mais ce n'était pas facile, surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment Roger avait fait en premier lieu, elle avait juste des idées, des hypothèses, rien d'autre. Nami avait aussi réagi en cherchant le contact, là où Zoro avait été heureux de simplement observé de manière intense, le couple qui lui avait permis d'avoir une vraie famille. Elle était donc collée contre Liana et sa main tenant une de Luffy qui était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Liana, une de ses positions favorites pour se détendre.

"Quel est le plan ?" demanda Nami après un moment où elle assimilait ce qu'on venait de lui expliquer.

"On récupère tout le monde et on continue notre route." résuma Luffy. "On aura des détours à faire mais on expliquera ça quand on aura les autres."

"Pour Arlong ?" demanda Nami, elle n'aimait pas ne pas tout savoir de suite mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix pour le coup. "J'aimerai éviter la destruction de Goza pour être honnête."

"On ira libérer ton île avant d'aller au Baratie alors, avec Buichi on ne devrait pas perdre trop de temps en route, mais avant on doit récupérer Usopp avant. Son île est sur le point de se faire attaquer par des pirates sous les ordres du majordome, et si Usopp ne se rappelle pas de ce qui se passe avant de nous revoir, vu que ça semble être le moyen de fonctionnement de tout ça, alors il ne fera pas le poids." expliqua Liana.

"Alors en avant pour le village de Sirop." acquiesça Nami, impatiente de récupérer ses nakamas, de revoir aussi sa sœur et Genzo. Ils avaient apparemment le droit à un nouveau départ et elle comptait bien en profiter.


	6. Village de Sirop

**Coucou et voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture et n'hésiitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **darkayora : Coucou darling, l'image n'est pas mauvaise, ça donne un peu cette impression en effet. Donc nous retrouvons un petit cailloux de plus dans cette fic alors. En espérant que tu aimes. Bisous.**

 **lilylys : Coucou, tu as toujours plein de questions intéressantes malheureusement je ne peux rien te dire sans spoiler mes propres histoires... Enfin je suppose donc que tu vas devoir attendre pour en savoir davantage j'espère quand même que tu aimeras le chapitre même sans toutes tes reponses. Bisous**

C'était assez intéressant de voir les réactions de leur nakamas lorsqu'ils se souvenaient, Liana était aussi très intéressée par leurs sentiments avant, Zoro n'avait eu qu'à croiser leurs regards mais il avait avoué qu'il avait eu le sentiment que quelque chose arrivait, ce même avant de les voir. Ensuite il restait à proximité d'eux, n'aimant pas qu'ils sortent de son champ de vision et étant très attentif envers eux, particulièrement Liana, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il avait été très protecteur de Liana depuis le moment où il avait appris sa grossesse. Nami de son côté avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait ressenti, une sensation de déjà vu et d'un gros changement qui approchait. Par la suite elle avait été très tactile, cherchant toujours le contact avec ses nakamas, dormant même à côté du couple qui l'acceptait volontiers, la séparation avec leurs nakamas avait été longue pour eux, et ils étaient très heureux de voir qu'ils se souvenaient de leurs aventures, qu'ils se souvenaient d'eux. C'était très agréable d'avoir une sorte de preuve, et ce dès le réveil.

Usopp avait été différent, une fois encore, il n'avait pas eu de pressentiment, enfin il n'en avait pas parlé, pour le moment Liana attendait que le meilleur ami de son compagnon, et un nakama pour elle, se remette de ses émotions. Usopp ne s'était pas souvenu d'eux au premier regard, mais après sa chute, une fois que Luffy avait dit qu'il connaissait Yasopp. Tout comme la première fois, Usopp avait dévalé la pente, sauf qu'à l'arrivée au lieu de poser des questions sur son père, il avait craqué, pleurant à chaudes larmes en s'accrochant à Luffy. Il n'avait bien sûr pas confirmé qu'il se souvenait à haute voix, néanmoins ça semblait plutôt clair dans son comportement.

"Il est donc sage de dire qu'on va tous se souvenir." pointa Nami.

"Oui, une fois ça aurait pu être simplement dû au lien fort qui existe entre Zoro et Luffy, pour Nami ça semblait assurer cette possibilité mais il y avait toujours un doute, mais si Usopp se souvient également alors c'est presque sûr que ce sera aussi le cas des autres." admit Liana. "La question sera est ce que ça concerne uniquement la rencontre avec Luffy et moi, ou si dans le cas ou deux des nôtres se rencontrent les souvenirs vont apparaître.."

"On verra bien." souffla Zoro. "J'ai soif, allons boire un peu d'alcool."

"Comme si tu n'avais pas bu tout au long du trajet." souffla Liana.

"Tu es juste jalouse que tu ne puisse pas boire." se moqua Zoro qui dut ensuite éviter un coup de la part de la jeune femme. Pour elle qui avait eu l'habitude de boire avec Zoro et Gin, l'annonce de sa grossesse avait montré rapidement un côté désagréable, elle n'avait pas bu depuis l'examen de Chopper, plus de trois ans auparavant en gros. Le regard noir qu'il gagna de sa nakama le fit se taire, il n'était pas un idiot, Liana était un danger lorsqu'elle était énervée, et depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte, et bien ils la prenaient avec des pincettes. Quoiqu'au final ça ne changeait pas vraiment d'habitude, Liana était certes la plus patiente de l'équipage, la plus attentive, mais elle était dangereuse lorsqu'on la poussait à bout.

Usopp s'était à peine calmé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant le restaurant, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges d'avoir pleuré et il était aussi accroché à Luffy, son autre main tenait le haut blanc de Zoro, il se serait bien accroché à Liana, mais il savait très bien que Luffy pouvait être extrêmement possessif et depuis qu'il avait vu ce que son meilleur ami avait fait à un capitaine pirate qui avait draguer Liana, sans compter la situation avec Moria... et bien Usopp était prudent. Liana était une femme magnifique, encore plus maintenant, mais il n'était pas intéressé en elle comme ça, il avait une préférence pour les blondes. Surtout pour Kaya. Il ne voulait pas que son ami ait la moindre confusion à ce sujet, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'éloigner de ses nakamas, et Zoro était rassurant même si il se doutait que le sabreur ne le tolérerait pas éternellement, il était certes devenu plus patient mais il avait quand même des limites. Et il était loin d'être le plus patient de leurs nakamas.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Usopp une fois qu'ils aient été servis.

"Liana et Luffy ont été renvoyé trois ans dans le passé après avoir été tué à Marineford." dit Zoro, sans douceur dans la voix, juste un peu dans les yeux. L'idée que ses deux amis, ses nakamas, son capitaine et la femme de ce dernier, aient été tué ainsi, alors qu'il n'était pas là pour assurer leurs arrières... c'était insupportable pour lui et il savait que ce serait douloureux pour les autres aussi. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas forcer Liana ou Luffy à le dire encore et encore, en entendre parler était suffisamment difficile comme ça, alors eux qui l'avaient vécu... Il n'avait pas pu les protéger à l'époque mais il allait faire en sorte que ce soit possible maintenant, sans compter qu'il n'aimait pas la lueur dans leurs regards, surtout celui de Liana."Ils ont attendu que le 5 Mai de cette année arrive pour se mettre en route, comme la première fois, pour nous récupérer tous. Et on est là."

"Comment veux tu gérer la situation avec Kaya et Kuro ?" demanda Liana en observant Usopp, tandis que Luffy mangeait et ajoutait, discrètement, de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Liana. Elle le savait, il le faisait depuis un moment, et elle laissait faire. Pour lui elle ne mangeait pas assez, elle le contrait souvent mais comme Chopper l'avait confirmé, elle essayait d'augmenter ses portions, mais c'était difficile. Elle n'avait jamais eu un grand appétit et ça ne changeait pas aisément, c'était la faute des Dursley majoritairement, mais ses années dans la jungle n'avaient pas aidé non plus, l'alimentation de sa famille n'était pas vraiment normale et elle n'avait pas un amour débordant pour la viande, elle en mangeait mais ce n'était pas sa passion, elle préférait et de loin les fruits.

Elle savait que Luffy s'inquiétait et du coup acceptait volontiers qu'il fasse ça, tout comme elle savait qu'il mangerait ce qui restait dans son assiette lorsqu'elle déciderait d'arrêter de manger. Il ne la forcerait pas mais il allait continuer à l'encourager à manger d'avantage. Et de son côté elle allait continuer à faire des efforts pour manger d'avantage, ce qu'il savait aussi. Elle avait quand même hâte de retrouver Sanji, outre le fait qu'il lui manquait tout comme ses autres nakamas, le cuisinier avait pris l'habitude de lui faire des plats afin de compenser les petites portions qu'elle mangeait tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle ait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour son organisme, encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

"Sans se tromper de plage cette fois." dit Usopp qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la nouvelle que Zoro venait de donner était choquante, plus qu'un peu même, mais comme Liana venait de lui faire comprendre, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler et puis comme ça il avait un peu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée. C'était un choc quand même.

"Sinon pas de demande particulière ?" demanda Nami, un peu amusée par les paroles du sniper, elle savait que son ami s'en était voulu de s'être ainsi trompé de plage mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait réussi à se le pardonner et arrive à en plaisanter.

"Je ne voudrai pas que Oignon, Piment et Carotte soient mêlés à ça mais après non." réfléchit Usopp. "Je vais être en retard." il s'alarma ensuite en voyant l'heure, il voulait la revoir, il savait qu'en réalité il l'avait vu la veille mais là pour lui ça faisait des mois, néanmoins il hésitait à partir, il ne voulait pas être séparé de ses nakamas.

"On te suit." rassura Nami, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, même sans qu'il dise quoique ce soit, elle ressentait la même chose. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter non plus.

"Va la voir, on sait à quel point elle t'a manqué." l'encouragea aussi Liana. Elle avait tant entendu parler de la jolie blonde au cours de leur voyage, elle savait que Usopp aimait Kaya et elle espérait qu'il ait le courage de lui dire cette fois. Ce genre de chose était importante après tout.

"On se retrouvera plus tard." l'encouragea également Luffy. "On quittera pas l'île sans toi, encore moins sans avoir réglé son compte au majordome."

Rassuré, pour le moment en tout cas, Usopp partit voir Kaya, tandis que ses nakamas restaient au restaurant pour boire et manger un moment encore. L'arrivée du trio d'enfants signala le départ des pirates, pour rejoindre Usopp chez Kaya. Enfin ça avait été l'idée pour trois d'entre eux.

"On vous rejoindra plus tard." affirma Luffy en tirant Liana avec lui, loin du groupe.

"Luffy..." commença Liana, protestant légèrement.

"On sait déjà ce que Kuro veut dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre, pas plus que toi d'ailleurs et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi." dit simplement Luffy, Liana arrêta de protester, elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'avait dit le faux majordome la première fois et elle ne voulait pas l'entendre à nouveau, ça avait été suffisamment difficile de se contrôler la première fois, en connaissant Ace et en sachant qui était son père et ce qu'il risquait à cause de ça. Savoir à présent que Luffy était dans le même cas, mais surtout que leurs enfants à eux étaient en danger à cause de ça... non elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et puis un moment seule avec Luffy, elle n'allait pas protester.

"A tout à l'heure." elle dit donc en saluant Nami et Zoro de la main.

"Tu avais une destination précise en tête ou juste une marche tranquille sans but ?" demanda Liana après quelques minutes de marche dans la forêt.

"Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait aller à la plage." dit Luffy en continuant à marcher droit devant lui, enfin jusqu'à ce que Liana se mette à le tirer dans une autre direction.

"La plage où on a le bateau est dans cette direction." elle expliqua. "Si tu veux aller dans l'autre plage c'est à l'opposé d'où on allait." elle dit en lui montrant justement la direction, le laissant décider. Elle s'en moquait, marcher avec Luffy tranquillement, sans ennui d'aucune sorte, elle trouvait ça très agréable. Elle adorait ses nakamas et ils lui avaient horriblement manqué, tout comme ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvés, mais après trois ans où elle avait passé le plus clair de ses journées dans la compagnie de Luffy, uniquement de lui, même si elle avait aussi passé du temps avec les bandits et Makino, c'était limité. Alors d'avoir deux personnes en permanence avec eux, c'était pas évident pour s'adapter, ce serait plus agréable une fois sur le Merry ou sur le Sunny, où ils pourraient être un peu moins les uns sur les autres et avoir du temps pour eux, en attendant elle allait apprécier cette balade. Visiblement Luffy aussi vu qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à mettre un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, elle posa volontiers sa tête sur sa poitrine, il avait vraiment grandi en trois ans et il était plus musclé, mais elle se sentait toujours autant en sécurité avec lui. Pendant longtemps les gens plus grands, et plus gros, qu'elle lui avait fait peur, et vu qu'elle avait à peine six ans à l'époque ça concernait beaucoup de gens. Même avec le temps elle était quand même méfiante, une légère crainte qui n'avait pas totalement disparu au fil des années, mais avec Luffy, elle se sentait toujours autant en sécurité.

"Tu as quoi comme plan pour la suite ?" demanda Liana, curieuse de ce qu'il avait de prévu, il n'avait rien dit au cours des années, rien de précis en tout cas, il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si leurs nakamas se souviendraient ou non, ils avaient donc été un peu bloqué par ça. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait cru, apparemment ce n'était pas l'opinion de Luffy.

"On va s'occuper d'Arlong avant d'aller retrouver Gin et Sanji." dit Luffy en guidant Liana vers un arbre au près de la falaise qui surplombait la plage où se trouvait leur navire. La faisant s'asseoir entre ses jambes et plaçant ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne, il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Chopper pour qu'elle puisse activer sa grossesse. Il voulait tenir son fils dans ses bras.

"Je n'ai rien contre, mais pourquoi ?" demanda surprise Liana, elle avait pensé qu'il voudrait récupérer l'équipage le plus vite possible. Elle avait bien sûr hâte de poser certaines questions aux marines du coin concernant les groupes liés à la clinique où ils avaient été emprisonné, néanmoins elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luffy voulait s'occuper d'Arlong.

"Nami, elle n'est pas entièrement heureuse avec nous pour le moment. Elle s'inquiète tout le temps pour son île, et son sourire n'est pas entier, je n'aime pas ça. Ton sourire non plus mais je sais ce que je dois faire pour le changer et puis chaque fois qu'on retrouve un nakama, ton sourire est plus beau, plus complet. Une fois qu'on aura récupéré nos enfants tu seras encore plus magnifique. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais en attendant je peux aider Nami à retrouver le sien." il dit, lui souriant tendrement lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face. "Et puis je vous ai entendu parler au sujet du village détruit par Arlong, on va intervenir avant que ça se produise. Une fois fait on récupère nos nakamas avant d'aller interroger les marines pour savoir où sont nos bébés."

"Je t'aime." dit Liana émue.

"Bonjour." dit la voix d'un homme, un homme qu'ils avaient rencontré plusieurs fois au cours de leur voyage, la dernière fois que Liana l'avait vu c'était à Marineford, comme un marine. Elle ne savait pas comment Jango, l'hypnotiseur, pirate du Chat Noir, ayant même été capitaine en l'absence de Kuro, était devenu un marine, mais elle s'en moquait et n'avait aucune intention de se renseigner. Il ne l'intéressait pas assez pour ça, quoiqu'il représentait une menace, particulièrement pour Luffy et c'était pour ça qu'elle le gardait en mémoire.

"Bonjour." répondit Luffy de manière neutre avant de reporter son attention sur Liana qui se contenta d'un simple signe de la tête. "On est arrivé à temps apparemment."

"Oui, visiblement." acquiesça Liana avant de pousser un cri de surprise lorsque Luffy se leva soudainement, la prenant avec lui dans ses bras, elle essaya de descendre mais avec un sourire taquin, il resserra sa prise avant de sauter de la falaise, d'instinct Liana noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon, faisant assez confiance à Luffy pour ne pas activer ses pouvoirs. Elle avait raison vu qu'il se réceptionna en bas sans soucis, le tout près de l'eau. "C'était vraiment nécessaire ?"

"Je voulais passer du temps avec Buichi." rit Luffy avant d'appeler leur serpent de mer qui sortit sans attendre de l'eau, plaçant sa tête sur les genoux de Liana en la voyant assise ainsi sur la plage, non loin de l'eau. Quémandant des caresses comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

* * *

"Où sont Luffy et Liana ?" demanda Usopp une fois hors de la propriété de Kaya, les choses s'étaient passées presque comme la première fois, avec le majordome qui l'insultait lui ainsi que les autres pirates et lui qui perdait son calme. Il aurait peut être pu se contrôler, mais il n'en avait pas eu envie, ce n'était pas tellement les insultes sur son père qui l'avaient fait réagir. C'était la pensée que Kuro se faisait passer pour un ami de Kaya alors qu'il prévoyait de la tuer depuis le début, ça faisait bouillir son sang et il ne voulait pas ne pas réagir. Son coup de poing n'avait certes pas eu un grand effet mais ça l'avait un peu soulagé et il savait qu'il avait mieux tapé que la première fois. Il avait reçu quelques leçons de ses nakamas, pour savoir où frapper exactement et comment le faire avec le plus d'efficacité possible.

"Ils sont partis faire un tour." répondit calmement Zoro en s'asseyant, ils pouvaient attendre un moment après tout, il n'y avait pas d'urgence, les combats n'auraient lieu que le lendemain.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?" demanda Usopp, ils pouvaient discuter librement, il avait réussi à convaincre les trois garçons de rentrer chez eux, il espérait vraiment réussir à les tenir à l'écart cette fois.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda le sabreur.

"Qu'et ce qui leur est arrivé ?" demanda Usopp.

"Ace devait être exécuté, Luffy y est allé et Liana l'y a rejoint grâce à ses pouvoirs, c'était une véritable guerre. Ils ont pas dit ce qui c'était passé exactement, mais Luffy c'est fait tué en voulant protéger Liana. Elle a craqué quand les marines ont menacé son enfant et apparemment ses pouvoirs ont explosé. Ils se sont retrouvés devant Gol D. Roger qui les a aidé à revenir dans le passé, il y a trois ans. Le bébé va bien, la grossesse est figée, elle m'a dit qu'ils activeraient la grossesse quand Chopper serait avec nous. Il y a plus mais ils nous en ont pas encore parlé, ils ont dit cependant qu'ils nous expliqueraient avant qu'on quitte East Blue pour Grand Line." expliqua Nami, connaissant assez Zoro pour savoir que le sabreur ne dirait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit et comprenant pourquoi Usopp leur demandait à eux plutôt qu'au capitaine et à Liana. Si la grossesse avait été compromise, l'hésitation était compréhensible, le sujet aurait été sensible pour eux deux en plus, ils avaient tous vu à quel point Luffy était inquiet lorsque Liana avait été blessé alors qu'elle était enceinte, même avant en réalité mais ça avait vraiment augmenté après, il avait été bien plus prudent vis à vis d'elle. Il avait été meurtrier à Thriller Bark lorsque Moria avait capturé Liana, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi fou de rage auparavant. Moria avait eu de la chance au final que ses hommes l'aient sorti de l'île avant le réveil de l'équipage parce qu'ils doutaient que Luffy l'aient épargné. Leur capitaine pouvait être extrêmement dangereux quand poussé à bout et lorsque ça concernait Liana ça pouvait arriver très rapidement.

"Là ils sont partis passer un moment tous les deux." conclut Zoro, ça n'avait pas été vraiment compliqué à comprendre, ils avaient presque pas eu de moment à eux même sur l'île de Gaimon, Nami ne les avait pas lâché, non pas qu'il puisse la blâmer, il avait voulu faire la même chose. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils soient hors de son champ de vision, mais c'était pesant.

"D'accord." acquiesça Usopp, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il était heureux et soulagé d'apprendre que ses amis auraient bel et bien leur enfant. Il avait vu à quel point Luffy était heureux de cette grossesse et même Liana l'avait été, elle avait été encore plus belle, son sourire plus épanoui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça ferait au couple de perdre leur bébé. Ils pourraient gérer le reste, quoique ce soit, il en était convaincu. Ils étaient une famille, ils pourraient tout affronter.

* * *

Cachée dans l'ombre, Liana attendait le meilleur moment pour agir, à contrecœur Luffy avait accepté qu'elle se rende à la propriété de Kaya pour assurer la sécurité des amis de Usopp. Le sniper se rappelait très les évènements qui avaient eu lieu sur son île, il se rappelait très bien des blessures qu'avait subi le majordome Merry, tout comme des risques qu'avait pris Kaya. Et il était déterminé à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, une chose que l'équipage comprenait très bien. Cependant cela limitait considérablement les options pour assurer la protection des deux. Surtout vu qu'il ne voulait pas de dégâts, affronter quelqu'un de rapide comme Kuro dans un espace réduit et avec des potentiels otages... Seule Liana pouvait s'en charger, un fait qui ne plaisait pas du tout au capitaine qui éprouvait des difficultés à rester tranquille et silencieux et donc n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Déterminée à prouver à son compagnon qu'elle était capable de se battre et qu'il n'avait pas autant à s'inquiéter, Liana était attentive. Il n'y aurait pas énormément de possibilités surtout vu qu'ils voulaient prouver que Usopp avait dit la vérité.

Kuro enfila son gant muni de lames à chaque doigt, il s'apprêta à abaisser sa lame mais n'en n'eut pas l'occasion. Un poignard de Liana était sur son chemin.


	7. Conomi Island

**Coucou, voici donc la suite des aventures du couple Luffy/Liana, désolée pour le délai mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre en tout cas merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. J'adore les review. Bonne lecture.**

lilylys : **Ce que tu écris là me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre en tout cas. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions sans faire un spoiler, désolée, mais je peux te dire qu'il y aura des petits changements. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous.**

Deux heures après leur départ de l'île et Usopp était toujours en train de rougir, tandis que ses nakamas faisaient de leurs mieux pour ne pas rire, ou plutôt tandis que Nami et Liana regardaient d'un air sévère Luffy et Zoro, le sniper avait réussi à avoir assez de courage pour embrasser Kaya, un fait qui avait rougir les deux jeunes de Sirop mais comme l'avait dit Usopp, il ne voulait pas partir avec le moindre regret. Il avait avoué d'ailleurs que toutes les fois où il avait failli mourir, le fait qu'il n'avait pas embrassé la jolie blonde était apparu dans son esprit comme un énorme regret, surtout vu qu'il voyait Luffy et Liana ensemble et heureux. Il était content pour eux, c'était évident, après tout Luffy était son meilleur ami et il tenait aussi énormément à Liana, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un peu jaloux du bonheur qui existait entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas prendre Kaya avec lui, pas maintenant, peut être après, lorsqu'il serait un pirate grand et puissant, lorsque Luffy serait roi, mais pour le moment c'était bien trop dangereux. Leurs aventures avaient été périlleuses après tout, très dangereuses et même si ils étaient plus forts, plus préparés, le danger restait là, ça allait de pair avec leur profession, leurs buts, leurs rêves, et il ne parlait que de la première partie de Grand Line, rumeur était quand la seconde était bien plus dangereuse. Malgré la rougeur de ses joues, Usopp avait un sourire sur le visage, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ses nakamas allaient se moquer de lui et le taquiner souvent au sujet du baiser qu'il avait donné à Kaya, en dehors du regard des femmes de l'équipage sans doute, mais ils le feraient quand même, cependant il ne le regrettait pas, en plus il était avec ses nakamas, sa famille, et ils étaient sur le Vogue Merry. Il adorait le Thousand Sunny, il avait appris à chérir leur nouveau navire, mais une part de son cœur appartiendrait toujours au Vogue Merry et vu l'attitude des autres pirates, il n'était pas le seul.

"Où va t'on ?" demanda Nami rapidement, Luffy n'avait pas dit d'aller au Baratie, uniquement d'aller vers l'Ouest, enfin c'était Liana qui avait donné une direction, lorsque Luffy l'avait demandé d'un regard silencieux. Néanmoins la navigatrice voulait en savoir plus, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

"A ton île, on va s'occuper d'Arlong." dit Luffy d'un ton définitif, c'était vrai que le combat contre Arlong avait été difficile, cependant c'était il y a longtemps et non seulement il était bien plus fort mais en plus il reconnaissait avoir été un peu stupide avec son _Gum Gum Tourniquet_ il avait d'ailleurs promis à Liana, après ce combat, de ne plus jamais réutiliser cette technique. Il était vrai que Gin et de Sanji manquaient toujours à l'appel, mais ils pouvaient attendre quelques jours, et il avait vérifié, Liana ayant eu l'idée de faire un calendrier de leur voyage, au début de leur retour dans le temps. Ils étaient restés plusieurs jours sans rien faire d'important au Baratie et l'île où Nami avait grandi n'était qu'à un jour de distance du navire restaurant. "On rejoindra Sanji et Gin ensuite avant de revenir à Cocoyashi où on ira ensuite faire un tour à la base de la marine de la souris."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Zoro, il n'avait rien contre le programme, loin de là même, il était plutôt content de pouvoir se battre surtout sans le cuistot dans le coin. Cependant il savait que son capitaine et Liana avaient hâte de retrouver les autres, cette décision était donc un peu surprenante, tout comme l'attaque prévue de la base de la marine.

"Un village était détruit quand on est arrivé chez Nami la première fois." pointa Luffy, resserrant sa prise autour de sa compagne. "On va l'empêcher cette fois."

Un échange silencieux passa entre Luffy et son second, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sans aucun doute pas la dernière, mais Zoro finit par acquiescer, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son capitaine voulait aller à une base de la marine, mais il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'il apprendrait la vérité. Luffy et Liana n'étaient pas du genre à garder un secret éternellement, surtout pas un secret concernant leurs nakamas, ce n'était pas leur genre, ils avaient promis de tout expliquer après avoir récupéré Sanji et Gin, il attendrait donc.

"Vous quatre contre Arlong et ses hommes ?" demanda Nami, comprenant que le sujet n'était plus à discuter, elle avait bien sûr une confiance absolue en son capitaine, en ses nakamas, et était aussi heureuse de pouvoir libérer son île plus tôt, bien sûr elle était de Cocoyashi et n'avait que peu de liens vers le village de Gosa, elle avait fait en sorte de se tenir éloignée de tout le monde et étant liée à Arlong, ça n'avait pas été difficile. Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas été horrifiée de voir ce qu'Arlong avait fait subir à ce village.

"Non, nous ne combattrons pas tout les quatre." dit Luffy d'une voix sérieuse, il avait vraiment changé depuis son premier départ, sa relation avec Liana déjà l'avait forcé à le faire, pour être digne d'elle, à ses yeux à lui en tout cas, mais surtout l'incident à Sabaody et la guerre, le danger dans lequel il avait mis sa femme et leur bébé, le prix de son insouciance et de ses actions irréfléchies avaient causé beaucoup de torts aux siens, ça ne se reproduirait pas. Nami et Usopp supposaient que Luffy comptait tenir Liana loin du danger, ce qu'il avait fait sur l'île d'Usopp après tout, Klahadore n'avait eu qu'un seul avantage, sa vitesse et Liana était bien plus rapide que lui, la prise que leur capitaine avait sur elle semblait renforcé cette idée. Cependant Zoro doutait que ce soit le cas, Luffy voulait protéger Liana bien sûr, mais son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à la priver de liberté non plus, elle était pirate, elle aimait se battre, et même si elle respectait l'autorité de Luffy, elle ne se laisserait pas faire facilement, pas sur ça. "Nous combattrons tous les cinq."

"Quoi ? Je ne peux pas me battre Luffy." protesta de suite Nami, oui elle l'avait fait parfois au fil de leur aventure mais elle n'était pas une combattante, encore moins contre quelqu'un dix fois plus fort qu'un être humain.

"Tu peux et tu le feras Nami. Je ne dis pas que je veux que tu deviennes aussi forte que Liana, ou moi, mais tu dois apprendre à te battre, à te défendre. Ce ne sera jamais ton rôle principal, tu es la navigatrice tout comme Chopper est le médecin, deux rôles très important pour un équipage pirate je ne le nie pas. Mais tu dois être quand même capable de te battre si nécessaire."

"Il a raison Nami, plus nous avancerons sur Grand Line, plus l'équipage sera mis en danger." intervint Liana qui comprenait le point de vue des deux, bien qu'elle partagea celui de Luffy. "Si nos adversaires apprennent qu'il y a des membres de l'équipage qui ne se battent pas, alors ces membres seront visés plus particulièrement. Avec ton clima-tact tu as prouvé à quel point tu pouvais être dangereuse déjà."

"Le fait que Lia soit enceinte et quand elle aura accouché, on attirera l'attention, avoir un enfant à bord est dangereux, surtout vu qui est mon père." pointa Luffy sérieux, il prenait toujours la sécurité de Liana au sérieux de toute façon, le contraire était impensable, ses actions attireraient sans aucun doute l'attention du gouvernement mais savoir que son père était l'homme le plus recherché au monde, ça le ferait plus encore. Il allait juste devoir faire en sorte de prouver à quel point toucher à un de ses nakamas, à un membre de sa famille, était une horrible idée. Les gens craignaient la colère de Barbe Blanche, il allait faire en sorte que la sienne soit plus crainte encore, il n'était pas un homme sadique ou coléreux, mais il ne laisserait pas ses enfants, la femme qu'il aimait, être attaqués impunément. C'était hors de question.

"C'est vrai, je suis capable de me battre même si je vais devoir être prudente, mais je serais vulnérable." acquiesça Liana. "En plus tu es forte Nami, bien plus que tu ne le crois et n'as tu pas envie de participer de manière plus active à la défaite d'Arlong ? Sachant que nous ne serons pas loin de toi, prêts à intervenir si nécessaire."

"Je suppose que tu as raison." acquiesça Nami, elle était hésitante bien sûr mais elle ne voulait plus jamais être aussi impuissante qu'à Sabaody, jusque là elle avait réussi à se débrouiller mais rien ne pouvait garantir que ça allait continuer. A Thriller Bark elle n'avait rien pu faire contre Kuma, pareil à Sabaody, elle avait failli à son équipage, à ses amis, et à son capitaine, ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Luffy et Liana avaient raison, tant qu'elle était enceinte Liana serait en danger, surtout lorsque son ventre se verrait plus, que son équilibre changerait, et même après l'accouchement, un nourrisson demanderait de l'attention certainement. Si il y avait une chose que la rousse se refusait, c'était d'être un poids pour son équipage, mais plus encore c'était de les perdre. Ils étaient sa famille et elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans eux. Et puis l'idée de faire payer à Arlong, Kuroobi et les autres tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, oui c'était très tentant. "N'oubliez pas d'épargner Octi." elle rappela, elle lui avait pardonné après tout et il n'avait jamais été cruel envers elle.

"Pas de soucis." assura Luffy avec son sourire habituel.

C'était décidé, ils allaient à Arlong Park régler leur compte aux hommes poissons.

* * *

"C'est normal d'avoir peur tu sais." dit Liana en s'approchant de Nami.

Ils étaient en vue de l'archipel de Conomi, Buichi leur serpent des mers avait été efficace bien que le Vogue Merry soit bien plus gros que leur ancienne embarcation, et la rousse était à la proue du navire, le teint pâle. Elle avait alterné à rester proche des autres membres de l'équipage et rester seule quoiqu'en vue, les autres l'avaient laissé faire, ils avaient tous senti que la situation était délicate pour elle, cependant le rôle de Liana était de prendre soin des membres de l'équipage et elle voulait aider Nami, pas qu'en se battant. Du coup, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avait décidé de rejoindre son amie à l'avant du navire, ils étaient presque arrivés après tout et même en dehors du fait qu'elle voulait soutenir Nami, se rendre dans un combat alors qu'on était incertain, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée, pas si on voulait gagner sans trop de blessures.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Nami, un peu sur la défensive dans son ton mais ses yeux marrons étaient vulnérables.

"Oui, tu sais je suis forte aujourd'hui, je peux me battre contre la plupart des gens de la première partie de Grand Line sans soucis, pour autant je sais au fond de moi que si je me retrouve devant mon oncle et ma tante, si il décide de m'attaquer, je ne me défendrai pas. Il me terrorise toujours aujourd'hui, même si consciemment je sais que physiquement il m'est inférieur, je peux le battre mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je fais toujours des cauchemars au sujet de cette période de ma vie, cauchemars qui me terrorisent et je ne peux me calmer que parce que je me sens en sécurité avec Luffy. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir à hésiter à faire face à son cauchemar d'enfance, en tout cas je ne le crois pas. Surtout quand on prend en compte à quel point Arlong t'a fait du mal." dit doucement Liana.

"J'ai peur d'échouer, qu'on perde." avoua doucement Nami, avec honte.

"On ne perdra pas." assura Liana. "Je sais que tu as peur et que tu doutes, mais sache ça, Luffy est au point qu'il peut battre tout l'équipage des pirates d'Arlong à lui seul et avec une seule main. Nous prendrons l'équipage au sérieux parce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal. Tu es une des nôtres Nami, tu l'es depuis notre première rencontre et si nous étions prêts à l'époque à les affronter alors que tu étais contre, nous sommes prêts à tout aujourd'hui. Tu ne seras pas seule contre lui Nami, loin de là même." Tout en parlant, Liana prit Nami dans ses bras afin de la réconforter d'avantage, qu'elle sente d'une certaine manière que la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes était sincère, ils mourraient si nécessaire pour se protéger les uns les autres, mais là ils allaient surtout se battre et vu que Zoro avait pu battre Octo alors qu'il avait été gravement blessé par Mihawk, alors que Sanji avait pu battre Kuroobi après les blessures qu'il avait reçu par Pearl et Gin, et inversement d'ailleurs, les deux hommes étaient proches et ce depuis longtemps mais leur seconde rencontre ne s'était pas très bien passé du à la loyauté que Gin avait eu envers Krieg. Liana avait été un peu dans le même cas, recevant quelques blessures à cause de Gin qui avait été son premier adversaire et les coups qu'elle avait reçu à cause de Pearl qui avait été le premier adversaire de Sanji avant qu'ils ne fassent un échange. Luffy avait aussi eu quelques blessures de son combat contre Krieg, du coup aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été au summum de leur force, même à l'époque et pourtant ils avaient gagné, aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'équipage d'Arlong ne gagne. Ils étaient tous trop forts, ils allaient rester prudents bien sûr, pas la peine de prendre des risques idiots parce qu'ils avaient l'avantage, surtout vu que la plupart de leurs victoires avaient été dû au fait qu'ils avaient été sous-estimés, néanmoins elle avait été sérieuse en disant que Luffy pouvait les battre seul et avec une seule main, elle pouvait probablement faire pareil d'ailleurs, l'entraînement qu'ils avaient reçu ces trois dernières années avait été intensif.

"Tu seras une super maman tu sais." dit Nami un moment après, ayant profité de l'embrasse de Liana en silence, l'équipage dans son ensemble était tactile, surtout depuis leurs retrouvailles, mais là ça avait été différent, vraiment du réconfort, du soutien.

"Je l'espère en tout cas." reconnut Liana, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance normale et sa mère d'adoption, Dadan bien que géniale était aussi particulière, Liana tout comme Luffy, avait donc des doutes sur sa capacité à être parent. Encore plus être parent sur un navire pirate.

"J'en suis certaine." dit Nami avec force, pour la rousse il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, elle était sûre que Luffy et Liana allaient être des parents formidables, elle n'avait jamais douté au sujet de Liana qui était protectrice de tout le monde dans l'équipage, qui était aimante aussi et responsable. Ca avait été Luffy qui l'avait fait hésité, elle aimait et respectait son capitaine, cependant il n'était pas toujours responsable, il prenait beaucoup de chose à la rigolade et fonçait tête baissée dans le danger, il était vraiment un enfant lui même, cependant après l'avoir vu sérieux, particulièrement avec Liana lorsqu'elle avait été inconsciente à cause de ses pouvoirs, ou lorsqu'elle avait été blessé, ou encore depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, ça l'avait fait changé d'avis. Surtout vu que le couple traitait Chopper plus ou moins comme un fils et qu'elle avait pu voir à quel point Luffy pouvait être responsable envers lui.

"On y va ?" demanda Usopp en s'approchant d'eux, au cours de leur discussion le navire était arrivé à l'embarcadère en bas de la maison de la famille de Nami. Les garçons étaient restés à l'écart des filles, sachant qu'ils risquaient de dire la mauvaise chose, voulant ainsi laisser à Liana le temps d'agir, néanmoins ils étaient arrivés et ils avaient besoin d'elles pour continuer. Après avoir vu Nami aussi vulnérable dans les bras de Liana, Usopp était encore plus déterminé à botter les fesses des hommes poissons, la première fois il avait été déterminé mais il avait hésité aussi, il avait eu peur, mais il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis. Oui il n'était pas le plus courageux de l'équipage, et il était très loin d'être le plus fort, mais il était plus fort qu'avant et plus déterminé que jamais à protéger les siens. Il avait du fuir alors que Zoro restait derrière, non pas parce que le sabreur pensait avoir une grande chance de succès contre Kuma et les clones, encore moins dans son état affaibli comme il l'était, mais parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Usopp puisse faire le moindre dégât contre un tel adversaire, tandis que Zoro avait une chance de gagner un peu de temps. Il refusait que ça se produise à nouveau, il devait devenir plus fort mais en attendant il allait faire de son mieux pour aider et protéger Nami, elle était la seule en ce moment plus faible que lui donc ça allait un peu de soi. Il voulait vraiment la protéger, elle avait trop souffert à cause d'Arlong, il n'allait pas le laisser la faire souffrir d'avantage.

"On y va." acquiesça Nami en se dégageant des bras de Liana quoiqu'elle resta contre son amie, qui plaça volontiers un bras autour des épaules de la navigatrice, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et de soutien même maintenant.

L'équipage descendit donc du Merry, Luffy disant à Buichi de faire le tour de l'île et de se préparer à venir les rejoindre à son signal, il était un membre de l'équipage après tout et il méritait bien de se battre contre les ennemis de Nami. Une fois fait, le capitaine pirate prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne, le groupe s'avançant tranquillement vers Arlong Park, une marche déterminée mais tranquille en même temps, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils auraient pu s'arrêter dans un des villages, passer par là même, mais Nami les guidait et ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'elle voulait vu qu'ils passaient par des petites routes, la vision d'Arlong Park était surprenante. Il ressemblait vraiment à la structure à l'entrée de Sabaody Park, en un peu plus sinistre cela dit. Un rappel de la séparation entre les êtres humains et les hommes-poissons, mais en le voyant Liana ne pouvait pas nier être encore plus furieuse contre Arlong, il était arrivé dans une mer où on ne le jugeait pas vraiment selon son apparence, ou les civils ne prenaient pas d'esclaves ou quoique ce soit du genre, un moyen de montrer qui étaient les hommes poissons et il l'avait gâché, ne montrant que cruauté et avarice. Faisant souffrir des gens pour le plaisir, c'était vraiment décevant.

"Tu veux qu'on toque une fois encore ?" demanda Luffy en tournant sa tête vers Nami qui était de l'autre côté de sa compagne.

"Une fois encore ?" demanda interdite Nami qui n'avait pas été là pour voir leur entrée, ou les stupidités du capitaine qui s'était fait jeter à l'eau par Arlong.

Sa question sembla aller très bien à Luffy qui décida de faire une démonstration, lâchant la main de Liana avec un sourire tendre qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire d'anticipation, il avait changé c'était vrai depuis son dernier passage à Arlong Park, mais il y restait quand même quelqu'un qui aimait se battre et profiter de la vie, il restait un pirate. Si ce n'était un, un peu plus sérieux pour protéger sa famille. Il donna ensuite un seul coup dans la porte, son poing recouvert de noir vu qu'il utilisa brièvement le haki de l'armement afin de rendre son entrée plus impressionnante encore, un seul coup était quand même bien plus surprenant. Les deux portes d'Arlong Park volèrent en éclat, assommant au passage plusieurs hommes poissons.

"Qui es tu ?" demanda Arlong d'un ton menaçant en regardant avec colère ses hommes qui étaient à terre, son expression de colère se mua en une de surprise en voyant Nami au milieu du groupe, Usopp était en effet à sa droite, Liana avait enlevé son bras mais restait proche d'elle à sa gauche et elle avait elle même Zoro de l'autre côté tandis que Luffy était un peu en avant. "Nami, une autre vaine tentative pour m'assassiner ?" il demanda d'un ton plus moqueur, un cruel sourire aux lèvres.

"Qui a parlé de tentative ?" demanda Zoro en dégainant un peu son Wado, une expression bien plus menaçante sur le visage. La première fois il n'avait pas pu leur montrer assez à son gout à quel point il leur en voulait d'avoir ainsi toucher à la navigatrice de l'équipage, trop blessé pour cela, cependant ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il était en pleine forme et il allait leur faire payer pour chaque larme que Nami avait pleuré à cause d'eux, il se rappelait sans la moindre difficulté de son expression, de son appel lorsqu'alors qu'elle était au dos du mur elle avait demandé à Luffy de l'aide. Ce moment avait été déchirant pour tout les Chapeau de Paille présents et il avait été impardonnable. Le sabreur n'était certes pas un flirt et un pervers comme Sanji, ou aussi chevaleresque, il n'avait pas de soucis à affronter une femme, et n'avait aucune intention de protéger toutes les femmes du monde, néanmoins celles qui étaient dans l'équipage, c'était différent. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elles ou quoique ce soit, mais elles comptaient pour lui et personne ne leur faisait du mal impunément.

"Vous avez privé de liberté ma navigatrice et pour cela vous allez payer." affirma d'un ton sérieux et dangereux Luffy avant de passer à l'action, attaquant directement Arlong, il se moquait des autres pour être honnête, mais l'homme-requin scie, il allait s'en charger directement.

Ses nakamas n'avaient d'ailleurs pas besoin de plus pour passer également à l'attaque, Usopp se mettant en hauteur rapidement et commençant à tirer avec son lance-pierre sur tous les hommes poissons, Nami bloquant Smack lorsqu'il s'apprêta à tirer sur Usopp avec ses lèvres et un jet d'eau, Zoro s'en prenant à Octi et Kuroobi en même temps tandis que Liana se chargeait de Speedo, l'homme-poisson voilier qu'elle avait affronté la première fois, ainsi que des hommes poissons qui étaient d'un niveau inférieur aux boss mais qui résistaient quand même aux coups d'Usopp, quoique le sniper se défendait bien avec les moyens du bord, soit son lance-pierre, soit son fidèle marteau qu'il abaissait sur tout ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui. Octi tenta bien d'appeler Meuh-Meuh en renfort, mais à peine le monstre marin ressemblant à une vache géante, avait sorti sa tête de l'eau, que Buichi qui les avait suivi de l'eau, et ayant senti l'appel de Luffy qui s'était chargé de son haki impérial pour appeler leur serpent marin, l'attaquait. Meuh-Meuh était plus grand et peut-être plus dangereux que Buichi normalement mais le serpent marin était déterminé lui aussi à protéger les siens, et bien que ça ne fasse pas longtemps depuis son départ de Dawn Island, il avait quand même fait des progrès, devenant plus fort en jouant avec Luffy. Le combat entre les deux équipages était lancé et il n'y avait qu'une issue possible.


	8. Arlong Park

**Coucou, désolée pour le délai mais voici le nouveau chapitre :), j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter :D. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **Pas de quoi, c'était un plaisir.**

lilylys : **Merci, j'espère que le combat te plaira, je ne suis pas très douée pour les décrire je le crains mais j'essaye de faire des efforts donc dis moi ce que tu en pense. Vis à vis de l'arrivée de Krieg, dans le manga il se passe plusieurs jours, même s'ils ne disent pas combien, entre l'arrivée des Muggiwara au Baratie et l'arrivée de Krieg. Le temps que Gin retrouve l'équipage de Krieg et qu'ils fassent le chemin du retour. Et si le détour prends quelques jours à l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, au final ce n'est pas énorme, surtout avec l'aide de Buichi. Sinon je ne peux pas répondre à tes autres questions sans spoiler, désolée. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé en tout cas, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui ci :D**

Nami en regardant Smack dans les yeux, sentit sa détermination grandir, une part d'elle souhaitait rester en arrière et laisser les autres s'en charger, comme elle avait fait la première fois ainsi que dans un grand nombre de combat avant et après ce qui s'était passé à Arlong Park d'ailleurs. Une plus grande part d'elle en revanche, voulait l'affronter, le vaincre, elle n'était plus l'enfant qu'ils avaient fait plier il y a des années. Elle voulait se battre, aider ses nakamas, ne plus être un poids, un point faible pour eux, pour que rien ne les sépare à nouveau, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de Sabaody, de son impuissance. Luffy et Liana n'avaient pas donné des détails sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu après la séparation et lors de la guerre, à part pour dire que Luffy était mort pour protéger Liana, qu'elle avait explosé et qu'ils avaient rencontré Gol D. Roger qui était responsable pour cette seconde chance. Elle avait vu Bellemère mourir sous ses yeux, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et ça avait été horrible, mais elle n'avait été qu'une enfant et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Pour Luffy et Liana les choses avaient été différentes, le danger était bien sûr un risque dans leur profession, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Liana qui regardait Luffy mourir après qu'il ait prit un coup pour la protéger, un coup mortel. Lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la grossesse de Liana, elle s'était jurée qu'elle serait la pour soutenir la jeune femme, qu'elle l'aiderait comme Liana l'avait aidé tellement au fil des mois, qu'elle la protégerait même lorsqu'elle serait vulnérable. Qu'elle protégerait l'enfant au péril de sa vie si nécessaire. Pourtant à Sabaody elle n'avait rien pu faire, ils avaient tous été séparé et ensuite ça avait été le cauchemar. Elle avait été impuissante et inutile, mais c'était assez.

A Alabasta, elle s'était jurée qu'elle aiderait vraiment Vivi et elle l'avait fait, et depuis elle s'était battue pour protéger ses nakamas, pour les aider mais ils avaient toujours été là pour elle, pour assurer ses arrières. Elle s'était laissée faire d'une certaine manière, elle s'était laissée porter décidant que ce n'était pas grave si elle faisait partie des plus faibles, si elle n'était pas une bonne combattante et qu'elle n'assurait pas ses arrières, après tout elle était la navigatrice. Cependant elle avait eu tort, ce n'était pas assez, elle devait faire plus, elle devait se battre et être capable de protéger sa famille, surtout dans le cas où un des leurs était vulnérable. Comme à Thriller Bark, ou à Sabaody, elle devait devenir plus forte, plus jamais elle ne laisserait son équipage être séparé ainsi, c'était fini les bêtises, il était temps qu'elle soit sérieuse. Et pour commencer elle allait vaincre Smack et le faire avec plaisir.

"Ne fais pas l'idiote Nami, tu ne fais pas le poids chu." commenta Smack en la regardant de haut.

Nami ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de lui répondre, ayant assemblé son bô avant d'entrer dans l'endroit qui avait été sa prison depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle était prête à se battre. Elle chargea, comme Zoro lui avait appris, le bô toucha son but, le ventre de l'homme poisson. Il ne perdit pas de temps à riposter, mais si la rousse était très loin d'être une bonne combattante, elle avait quand même avait appris à se battre avec son équipage et Liana était une excellente combattante, très agile et aussi qui savait très bien esquiver, un point qu'elle avait insisté pour l'enseigner à la navigatrice, ce pour quoi Nami était très reconnaissante aujourd'hui. Smack n'était pas très fort comparé à d'autres pirates qu'elle avait affronté, mais là elle n'avait pas son clima-tact et elle était donc en position de faiblesse, et sa manière à lui de se battre était dangereuse, surtout vu qu'elle avait moins de force que lui. Ses coups étaient donc moins efficaces qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cependant Nami était une Muggiwara, elle était donc têtue et déterminée, mais surtout elle avait appris que rien n'était vraiment impossible. Et ses deux amies lui avaient appris où frapper pour être vraiment dangereuse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les points étaient les mêmes pour les hommes-poissons que pour les hommes, sinon les choses allaient se corser.

Evitant ses jets d'eau, elle attaqua à nouveau, le touchant à un de ses genou cette fois, avant de donner un coup de bô dans le menton de Smack, elle aurait voulu continuer, surtout vu qu'elle voyait que ça marchait, qu'elle lui faisait mal, cependant il lui attrapa la cheville, la faisant tomber en arrière. Elle retint un cri de douleur et dans un réflexe elle leva l'autre jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage, heureuse d'avoir suivi le conseil de Liana et d'avoir mis un short au lieu de sa mini jupe habituelle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se relever et, dans un geste très similaire de l'attitude d'Usopp la première fois, frappa encore et encore l'homme poisson qui était à terre avec son bô. Jusqu'à être sûre qu'il était inconscient, quoique par mesure de prudence elle ajouta quelques coups. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises plus tard après tout.

Après s'être assurée que Smack ne se réveillerait pas, la navigatrice pirate observa les alentours et elle était partagée entre la satisfaction et la surprise. Elle avait foi en son capitaine, elle savait qu'il ferait toujours tout pour les protéger, tous sans exception, cependant elle avait pensé qu'il sous-estimait Arlong, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Liana avait eu raison, elle n'avait pas pu oublier son cauchemar, pas entièrement mais là, elle se sentait plus libre que jamais, bien plus libre que la première fois, où Luffy avait détruit Arlong Park tout en battant l'homme poisson. Participer vraiment aidait, tout comme le fait que ses nakamas n'étaient pas blessés, enfin rien de sérieux, contrairement à la première fois. Usopp avait bien eu quelques égratignures en battant les hommes poissons, autre que les lieutenants d'Arlong, cependant Zoro n'avait eu aucun mal à affronter Octi, qu'il n'avait pas trop blessé, l'assomant apparemment, c'était visible qu'il s'était retenu avec l'homme-poulpe, surtout en comparaison avec Kuroobi qui était en sale état. Vivant mais de peu, non que Speedo se portait mieux, Liana n'avait pas non plus fait de quartier, quoiqu'elle n'avait aucune blessure, ou de sang sur elle, contrairement à Zoro qui avait des tâches sur son haut blanc. Le sien ou celui de ses adversaires, Nami n'était pas sûre quoiqu'elle supposait que ça pouvait aussi être un mélange des deux, avec Zoro c'était plus que possible, Luffy de son côté, il n'avait pas été blessé, mais il avait massacré Arlong. La première fois Arlong avait été battu oui, mais comparé à ce qu'elle voyait là, ça n'avait rien à voir, ça lui faisait plus penser à la rage qu'il avait montré à Thriller Bark envers Moria actuellement.

Luffy avait toujours été dangereux, de ça elle n'avait pas le moindre doute, elle l'avait vu, malgré son apparence presque innocente, il était un excellent combattant, mais il était rarement extrêmement violent avec ses adversaires. Il y avait souvent de la colère, de la rage mais jamais autant, et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi c'était dû. Ca ne lui faisait pas peur, elle avait entièrement confiance en son capitaine, mais observant Speedo, elle remarqua que même Liana avait été plus violente, était-ce du à Sabaody ? A Marine Ford ? Ou à autre chose ? Elle ne savait pas, mais ça l'inquiétait, que ses amis soient plus violents, elle pouvait le comprendre, même elle avait été plus brutale que de coutume, néanmoins elle s'inquiétait du pourquoi. La lueur qu'elle avait vu dans le regard du couple, il y avait un soucis et ils avaient besoin de le savoir pour pouvoir les aider, et ils avaient besoin de réponses et ce rapidement parce que ça empirait. Peu à peu, elle voyait que Liana était plus tendue, de même que Luffy qui était bien plus sérieux que normalement. Si ses amis avaient changé d'accord, apparemment ils avaient passé trois ans dans le passé, c'était logique alors, mais cela ça prouvait qu'il y avait un soucis, et pour les toucher à ce point, c'était sans aucun doute grave. Seul le fait que Zoro avait dit qu'ils leur expliqueraient après avoir récupéré Sanji et Gin, et son ordre de laisser le couple tranquille, empêchait Nami de poser des questions. Cependant dès qu'ils auraient récupéré les deux membres manquants d'East Blue, elle allait obtenir ses réponses, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était une promesse.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant un grand bruit et en sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds, c'était vrai, elle avait oublié un combat. Celui de Meuh-Meuh contre Buichi, elle avait toujours eu un peu peur du monstre marin d'Arlong, c'était obligatoire, il était capable de faire d'horribles dégâts et en si peu de temps. Ce n'était qu'en voyageant avec son équipage qu'elle avait vraiment pu faire face à cette peur, se rendre compte qu'au final Meuh-Meuh n'était rien, que même elle avec son clima-tact pourrait le battre, et visiblement Buichi aussi. Elle n'avait pas su quoi penser au sujet du serpent marin qui faisait à présent partie de leur équipage, mis à part qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec lui, il semblait si dangereux. Enfin ça avait été son idée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le si dangereux monstre marin se comporter comme un une sorte de chat ou de chiot, réclamant des caresses sans arrêt, à Liana et Luffy. Maintenant elle le voyait toujours comme un être extrêmement dangereux cependant elle pouvait voir qu'il était aussi vraiment un nakama, il s'était battu avec eux, pour elle, il avait vaincu Meuh-Meuh et ce malgré la différence de taille. Buichi était grand c'était vrai mais pas autant que la vache des mers qu'était Meuh-Meuh. Cependant il avait gagné, comme les autres, quoiqu'il était peut-être un peu plus amoché que les autres, il s'en sortait très bien quand même, avec juste quelques blessures. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de lui, mais elle le fit, s'accroupissant au bord de l'eau et tendit sa main, elle était toujours un peu craintive, il avait des grandes dents après tout mais il était nakama et puis Liana et Luffy ne les feraient pas courir un énorme risque comme ça.

Luffy prenait souvent des décisions qui les attiraient dans des véritables pétrins, mais il était toujours prudent sinon, et il ne recruterait pas un animal qui se retournerait contre eux, ce n'était pas son genre et Liana ne le laisserait pas faire. Ou s'il réussissait à la convaincre, elle serait extrêmement attentive, mais là elle traitait Buichi comme s'il était simplement un chaton, un animal qui ne représentait aucune menace pour eux. Alors lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa main, elle ne broncha pas, l'observant attentivement néanmoins, et lorsqu'il se posa sous sa main, elle lui caressa doucement la tête, c'était un peu étrange, il était froid et il avait des écailles, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de caresser des serpents ou des poissons après tout. Elle ne put retenir un rire en le voyant se ramollir à vue d'œil, se comportant comme il le faisait avec Liana, bougeant même sa tête pour se placer sur ses genoux.

"Il demande à ce que tu lui grattes la tête plus fort." l'informa Liana qui était arrivée derrière elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda surprise Nami, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu parler ou plutôt siffler.

"Tu étais distraite." répondit Liana, comprenant la question non posée de la navigatrice. "T'as fait du bon boulot. Comment tu te sens ?"

"Forte." répondit de suite Nami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Tant mieux." ria Liana. "On va faire en sorte que le sentiment reste le même d'accord ? Tu vas devoir t'entraîner, t'es prête pour ça ?"

"Oui, je suis prête." acquiesça Nami en prenant la main que lui tendait son amie. "Je veux apprendre à me battre vraiment, plutôt que de m'appuyer uniquement sur mon clima-tact."

"On t'apprendra." promit Liana. " _Bon boulot Buichi, tu as bien travaillé._ " elle dit ensuite en fourchelangue au serpent de mer. " _Merci pour ton aide en tout cas."_

" _Content d'avoir aidé. J'ai faim, je peux manger cette vache ?"_ questionna Buichi en frottant sa tête contre la main de celle qu'il considérait comme sa maîtresse.

" _Non, désolée, mais attends je vais chercher de la viande pour toi."_ s'excusa Liana, elle aurait bien voulu mais Meuh-Meuh était ami avec Octi, elle ignorait quel genre de lien il avait avec le monstre marin et ne voulait pas lui coûter un ami. Cependant les hommes-poissons devaient bien donner à manger à l'animal, et elle pourrait le donner à Buichi. Elle se tourna donc vers Nami, du groupe elle était surement la seule à savoir où se trouvait le garde manger d'Arlong Park. "Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver de la nourriture pour Buichi, il a faim."

"Si, je sais, viens je vais te montrer." sourit Nami en lui prenant la main à nouveau, la tirant vers l'intérieur d'Arlong Park.

Liana suivit volontiers la navigatrice, observant au passage avec curiosité l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir la première fois, Luffy l'ayant détruit, non qu'elle lui en ait voulu pour ça, et puis c'était surtout la faute d'Arlong, ce n'était pas extraordinaire, plus fonctionnel qu'autre chose visiblement, néanmoins elles trouvèrent rapidement les cuisines et la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes sourit en voyant toute la nourriture, Buichi et Luffy allaient pouvoir manger à leur faim, et vu l'alcool, Zoro n'allait pas être en manque non plus. Elle attrapa un plat où il y avait trois poulets cuits et le porta jusqu'au dehors, là elle dut empêcher Luffy de le manger, ce qui fut facile lorsqu'elle lui indiqua la direction de la cuisine, tandis qu'elle se baissait pour permettre à Buichi de manger. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Elle allait se relever pour rejoindre les autres en cuisine lorsqu'elle les vit revenir avec un véritable banquet, dehors, ce ne serait probablement rien en comparaison de la cuisine de Sanji, mais ça sentait néanmoins bon et elle avait aussi un peu faim. Elle alla donc les rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de Luffy qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser, elle lui rendit volontiers son baiser avant de le laisser manger à sa guise, prenant également des petites quantités pour elle même. Ils n'étaient pas complets, loin de là, tout n'allait pas bien mais ils avaient gagné contre Arlong et Nami était à nouveau libre, et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

"J'ai vraiment cru que Genzo n'allait pas te laisser partir." commenta avec amusement Liana le lendemain, assisse sur une chaise longue à côté de Nami, elle se détendait tandis que le Merry faisait voile vers le Baratie. "Il est très protecteur à ton sujet."

"Il a été comme un père pour moi." admit Nami, par le passé lorsqu'elle parlait de sa famille c'était surtout Nojiko et Bellemère qui étaient mentionnées, pas vraiment les autres habitants de l'île. Liana savait donc que Nami tenait à Genzo, son tatouage de moulinet sur l'épaule, celui qui correspondait au moulinet qu'il y avait eu sur la casquette de l'homme, mais elle n'avait pas su beaucoup à son sujet.

"Tu le reverras bientôt et cette fois on va garder contact avec nos proches grâce à des escargophones." sourit Liana en voyant l'expression nostalgique sur le visage de son amie.

"Pourquoi vous avez accepté de revenir à Cocoyashi ? Ce n'était pas grave, je veux dire j'aurai pu dire au revoir aux habitants dans ce bref délai." demanda Nami.

"On a à faire à la base de la marine du rat." expliqua simplement Liana, la voix tendue et la rousse remarqua avec inquiétude que les poings de son amie étaient serrés.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à penser aux escargophones?" questionna Nami curieuse et désirant également changer le sujet. Elle voulait des réponses oui mais elle ne voulait pas non plus pousser Liana, pas alors que le sujet semblait si douloureux pour elle. "Toi et Luffy, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que vous vous souciez particulièrement des gens de votre île natale." elle pointa, un peu hésitante. Leur passé était quelque chose qu'ils ne discutaient que lorsque la personne concernée, abordait elle même le sujet.

"Il y en a, mais on avait passé tellement d'année à désirer partir qu'on n'y pensait pas vraiment. Ils nous manquaient mais on faisait avec, ce n'est qu'en les revoyant que je me suis aperçue à quel point ils me manquaient. J'y avais pensé à d'autres moments mais les revoir, c'était différent. Dadan, Makino, Hoop Slap, Mogra et Dogra, les autres bandits, ils m'ont vraiment manqué ces imbéciles." reconnut avec un sourire Liana. "Surtout Makino, notre grand sœur adoptive et Dadan, notre mère adoptive, même si elle était très étrange."

"Comment ça ?" questionna Nami, curieuse.

"Dadan s'habille comme un homme et se comporte d'une manière similaire, elle est la chef des bandits qui nous ont élevé à partir de nos sept/huit ans, mais elle a élevé Ace depuis sa naissance. Enfin ses premiers jours." expliqua Liana. "Quand on s'est marié et que je suis tombée enceinte, j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler à elle et Makino. Makino se chargeait de nous avant qu'on soit conduit par Garp aux bandits, elle est la tenancière du bar/restaurant du village de Fuschia, le village natal de Luffy. C'est sur l'île de Dawn, où se trouve le royaume de Goa."

"Oh, j'en ai entendu parler, je ne savais pas que vous aviez grandi là-bas." s'exclama surprise Nami. "Luffy a vraiment grandi dans le royaume de Goa ?"

"Non, pas dans le royaume, nous n'y allions que rarement, pour manger au restaurant avant de s'enfuir en général, en dehors de la ville de Goa, il y a une décharge où vivent tous les exclus du royaume et une grande jungle. On passait le plus clair de notre temps dans la jungle, où vivaient les bandits et où on s'entraînait, où à trainer dans la décharge, volant des richesses ou se battant contre les habitants du coin, et sinon on était au village, discutant avec Makino." raconta Liana. "Passer ces trois dernières années avec eux, on a rattrapé beaucoup de temps mais ils sont devenus encore plus précieux pour nous. Je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir un moyen de leur parler de temps en temps et depuis notre départ c'est ce que j'ai fait. Luffy et moi on les appelle une fois chaque semaine au moins. Dadan proteste mais c'est pour la forme, elle cache beaucoup ses émotions, surtout nous concernant."

"J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de les rencontrer." souffla Nami "Ils ont l'air spéciaux, surtout pour avoir élevé Luffy toutes ses années."

"Luffy et Ace, crois moi, l'aperçu que tu en as eu d'un jeune homme bien élevé, c'est très loin de la réalité. Il était pire que Luffy quand on l'a rencontré, il rejetait le monde entier, il était grossier et mangeait pire que Luffy." raconta Liana avec un sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus en voyant l'air choqué de Nami, elle se mit même à rire.

"Hey Lia, tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps pour voir Gin et Krieg ?" demanda Luffy en arrivant près d'elle, son bras se nouant autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis que sa main se posait sur son ventre.

"Je pense oui, au niveau des délais on est dans les temps." réfléchit Liana. "Surtout grâce à l'aide de Buichi."

Buichi était en effet en train de tirer le navire, heureusement le Baratie n'était pas trop loin de l'île du village de Cocoyashi. Liana se reposa sur la poitrine de son compagnon, profitant de sa présence ô combien réconfortante. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Sanji et Gin, ils lui manquaient, c'était aussi le cas pour Robin, Chopper, Franky et Brook, mais ils étaient bien plus proches des deux premiers. Elle voulait récupérer leur famille, ça faisait si longtemps depuis leur séparation et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas pour Luffy. Les trois dernières années avaient été agréables, ils avaient pu passer du temps rien qu'eux deux, ils étaient devenus plus complices aussi, ils s'étaient entraînés et étaient devenus plus forts grâce en grande partie à Garp qui avait pu les guider, et ils avaient passé du temps avec leurs proches. Néanmoins chaque jour, le couple avait éprouvé un manque, après tellement de mois passés avec leurs nakamas, leur absence était si douloureuse, si pénible pour eux deux et à présent qu'ils avaient commencé à les retrouver, elle était pressée d'avoir aussi les autres avec eux.

"Ne vous approchez pas sales pirates !" hurla soudain une voix, étrangement familière alors que le navire dépassait des rochers.

"Johnny." appela Zoro choqué, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les autres se rappelèrent du fait que Johnny et Yosaku avaient été avec eux pour la rencontre avec Sanji et Gin, tout comme pour l'histoire avec Arlong. Ils avaient un peu oublié ce détail mais pour leur défense dans le cas de certains c'était il y a plusieurs mois, tandis que pour le couple c'était il y a des années, et ça n'avait été que deux semaines à peine, contre de nombreux mois de voyage.

"Zoro-aniki." appela choqué Johnny, un homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait toujours des lunettes noires, un chasseur de prime avec qui Zoro était resté pendant un temps. D'ailleurs Liana ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensembles, après tout le duo avait eu besoin du sabreur aux cheveux verts, ils n'étaient pas vraiment capables comme combattants. Quoique ça avait peut être été du au fait que Zoro était capable de se perdre très facilement et sans aucun sens ou aucune logique.

"Où est Yosaku ?" demanda Zoro qui ne se rappelait plus trop de ce qui c'était passé à l'époque, en dehors de son combat avec Mihawk et de l'histoire concernant Nami.

"Il est malade." pleura Johnny.

"C'était pas une histoire stupide ?" demanda Liana à Nami, dans un chuchotement.

"Si je crois." confirma Nami avec le même ton.

C'était en effet une histoire stupide, le scorbut, heureusement même si Yosaku était très atteint, et que Johnny était aussi touché même si c'était moins, après tout ils partageaient la même alimentation. C'était donc aisément régler, quoiqu'ils allaient devoir faire attention pour que ça ne se reproduise pas néanmoins en attendant l'équipage était définitivement en route pour le Baratie, et ils étaient impatients d'y être, tous.


	9. Baratie

**Bonjour, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, avec des explications, enfin. J'espère que vous aimerez, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **Johnny et Yosaku ne sont pas mémorables alors ?**

lilylys : **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de ta part. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé, en tout cas voici la suite, en espérant que ça réponde à quelques unes de tes questions.**

Bloblo **: En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise alors, et qu'il soit à ton goût.**

Revoir le Baratie était définitivement agréable, le navire restaurant avec une forme de poisson était absolument adorable même mais les Muggiwara ne s'attardaient pas vraiment sur la vue, plus sur le fait que c'était la dernière étape pour retrouver leurs nakamas d'East Blue, Sanji y était et Gin ne devrait pas être loin normalement. Ils étaient bien sûr pressés d'arriver, de les retrouver, mais pas assez pressé pour demander à Buichi de tirer le navire, le monstre marin nageait autour du navire, faisant des pirouettes de temps en temps ou simplement posant sa tête sur la rambarde pour quémander des caresses. Le tout pour la plus grande terreur de Johnny et Yosaku qui mettaient du temps à s'habituer à l'animal, vu qu'il était presqu'aussi grand que Merry, c'était peut-être normal, mais étant donné que Buichi n'avait pas été agressif envers eux, c'était un peu injuste. Mais ils étaient à East Blue, et les monstres marins étaient craint, même si elle n'appréciait pas le comportement des deux chasseurs de prime envers un des siens, elle allait essayer de les comprendre, ils avaient simplement peur. Elle faisait de son mieux en tout cas, ce n'était pas entièrement leur faute, même s'ils étaient des poltrons.

"Lia, tu sens qui ?" demanda Luffy en se propulsant près d'elle, il savait comment se servir du haki de l'observation mais comme il ne connaissait pas l'aura de Sanji et de Gin, c'était inutile tandis que les liens de Liana existaient bel et bien.

"Juste Sanji." répondit Liana, souriant à son compagnon et à son excitation. "Je ne sais pas où est Gin par contre. Je ne me rappelles plus quand exactement on s'est retrouvé au Baratie, la date m'échappe, donc soit il est déjà parti chercher Krieg, soit il n'est pas encore passé au restaurant."

Elle aimait le voir ainsi, enthousiaste, plein de vie et de joie, bien sûr elle appréciait son côté plus sérieux aussi, mais ce côté joyeux était plus lui, l'autre côté n'était supposé apparaître que quand l'équipage était en danger et si elle comprenait pourquoi il était souvent sérieux, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait que ça change l'homme qu'elle aimait non plus. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Luffy, de tout Luffy, y compris ses excentricités et sa folie. Depuis qu'ils retrouvaient leurs nakamas, ce côté là de lui, le côté plus souriant et gai, apparaissait plus et c'était un réel soulagement pour elle, elle était aussi plus joyeuse ainsi, la tension et l'inquiétude étaient toujours présentes mais ça allait mieux, être avec ses nakamas l'aidait beaucoup. Les trois années passées dans l'attente et sans savoir si leurs nakamas allaient se souvenir avaient laissé une trace, pas de doute à ce sujet, certes ils étaient devenus plus forts mais ça n'avait été qu'une distraction, ainsi qu'une réelle nécessité, ils refusaient catégoriquement de revivre ce qui s'était passé à Sabaody et à Marine Ford.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on ait pu le manquer quand même ?" s'inquiéta Usopp.

"Non, Sanji et Zeff sont forts, mais je ne sais pas s'ils auraient pu faire face à Don Krieg et ses hommes, le tout sans dégât pour le restaurant et sans que ça ne paraisse dans le journal." nia Liana, elle y avait réfléchi bien sûr mais ses théories étaient les plus probables. Surtout que malgré leur détour, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils aient prit tant de retard que ça, et il ne fallait pas oublier que les voyages pouvaient être plus rapides grâce à Buichi. Quoiqu'il se fatiguait un peu plus en tirant Merry qu'il ne l'avait fait en tirant leur petit bateau, ce qui était logique.

"Tu as raison." acquiesça Nami. "Mais il y a un avantage si Gin est déjà parti chercher Krieg."

"Lequel ?" questionna Zoro.

"On va pouvoir éviter cet idiot de marine." pointa la navigatrice avec un grand sourire.

"Quel marine ?" demanda Luffy, un air curieux sur le visage.

"Tu sais, celui qui nous a tiré dessus ?" demanda Usopp qui se rappelait très bien de l'évènement, c'était la première fois qu'on lui tirait dessus avec un canon après tout, sa première rencontre avec la marine aussi d'ailleurs.

"Non, je vois pas." nia Luffy en y réfléchissant, la tête penchée sur le côté même.

"Le marine aux cheveux roses qui nous a tiré dessus et c'est quand tu as envoyé le boulet de canon sur le Baratie." proposa Zoro.

"Je me rappelle de ça, mais pas du marine. Il devait pas être important." décida Luffy. "Mais c'est cool qu'il ne soit pas là, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas à travailler au restaurant ce coup ci, je vais pouvoir simplement déguster la nourriture."

"C'est ce que tu as fait il me semble, manger la nourriture des clients avant de leur apporter les assiettes vides." taquina Liana.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai travaillé très dur." protesta Luffy avec une moue, mais il y avait une lueur amusée dans son regard.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais rien fait, juste que tu avais bien mangé au passage." pointa sa compagne.

"Luffy-bro, Liana-sis, Zoro-bro, Nami-bro et Usopp, on peut se mettre là." appelèrent Johnny et Yosaku qui étaient descendus sur leur navire afin de se changer avant d'aller au restaurant. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que les Muggiwaras s'étaient permis de parler de leur voyage temporel, les deux chasseurs de primes étaient des amis oui, mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'ils se sentaient à l'aise pour leur dire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas qu'ils pensaient que le duo voudrait leur nuire ou les jugerait pour ça, mais il y avait un risque qu'ils en parlent à, ou devant, la mauvaise personne, une mauvaise personne qui les croirait et là ça pourrait être catastrophique. Peut-être qu'un jour les gens sauraient pour ça, mais Liana serait bien plus tranquille si des gens ne l'apprenaient qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis, pas avant. Seuls ils étaient bien trop vulnérables. Pour le moment ils pouvaient cacher la situation à Johnny et Yosaku, avec un peu de chance ça pourrait durer, elle serait bien plus tranquille comme ça.

"C'est parfait, merci beaucoup les garçons." sourie Liana en descendant du navire, Zoro ayant jeté l'ancre entre temps. Elle envoya un sourire bien plus tendre envers son compagnon lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille, vu qu'ils allaient dans un restaurant un peu chic, Nami et Liana avaient fait un effort et elles étaient habillées de jolies robes, une rouge un peu provocante pour Nami tandis que Liana avait choisi une longue robe mauve, la coupe de son décolleté était bien plus modeste que celui de Nami mais elle avait une fente au niveau de la jambe.

"Bonjour, bienvenu au Baratie, une table pour sept ?" demanda un homme, qui était visiblement un cuisinier vu sa tenue.

"Oui s'il vous plait." acquiesça Luffy, c'était à lui que le cuisinier avait parlé, sa cape de capitaine sur les épaules le désignait aisément comme le chef du groupe. Suivant le cuisinier à une table, il tira la chaise de sa compagne, tandis que Zoro faisait la même chose pour Nami, quoiqu'avec bien moins de bonne volonté et une expression bien moins agréable également.

"Voici vos commandes _shitty bastard_ , ô vous avez deux merveilles dans vos rangs. Quelle chance pour moi d'avoir la chance de contempler deux femmes aussi magnifiques que vous." s'extasia le cuisinier blond lorsqu'il vint leur apporter leurs commandes, leur cuisinier blond pour être exact alias Sanji. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Luffy n'avait rien fait de plus que de lui envoyer un regard noir. S'il n'avait pas été un nakama, et en plus un nakama qui ne se souvenait pas, il lui aurait botté les fesses sans discuter ou hésiter une seule seconde.

L'équipage observait attentivement leur nakama tandis que Johnny et Yosaku se jetaient sur leur nourriture, non que Luffy ait agir différemment, quoique son regard était concentré sur le blond. Ils purent donc bien voir que quelque chose clochait chez Sanji, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose... ses souvenirs ? Son visage alternait entre joie et horreur, avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Choquant tout le monde dans le restaurant mais inquiétant également un grand nombre de gens.

"On devrait être avec lui." dit Luffy d'un ton sombre, ils avaient été servi même après l'évanouissement de Sanji qui n'était pas revenu à lui depuis mais ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'appétit. Même Luffy, tous inquiets pour le chef, même Johnny et Yosaku étaient inquiets, mais plus dû à l'ambiance qu'autre chose, ils ne connaissaient pas le cuisinier, même si c'était visiblement le cas pour les autres, quoiqu'ils ne savaient pas comment. Ils avaient été assez gentils et compréhensifs pour laisser l'équipage seul, descendant se reposer un peu, ils s'étaient remis pour la plus grande partie du scorbut mais ils avaient toujours besoin de vitamine c ainsi que de repos.

"On ne peut pas l'expliquer Luffy, ils ne nous ont jamais vu avant. Pour eux nous sommes des inconnus pour Sanji, et les types devant qui il s'est évanoui." pointa Nami.

"En plus dire qu'on est du futur va sembler stupide mais aussi fou, et puis si on est cru et qu'on essaie de s'en prendre à nous pour savoir ce qui se passe dans le futur. C'est trop dangereux Luffy." protesta Usopp.

"Il est nakama." protesta avec plus de force encore le capitaine. "C'est notre ami, il fait partie de notre famille et il serait là pour nous le cas inverse. Et puis je ne compte pas en parler à tout le monde, juste au vieux."

"Zeff est son père, adoptif ou non mais il le considère comme tel. Et si en se réveillant Sanji est bel et bien différent, qu'il est bien notre Sanji, alors Zeff va s'en apercevoir." reconnut Liana, plaçant une main sur son ventre, sur son bébé. "Il a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe."

"Vous êtes sûrs ? J'avais l'impression que vous ne vouliez pas du tout que ça se sache, ce qui était après tout compréhensible." pointa Zoro, très attentif.

"C'est le père de Sanji et puis c'est un ancien pirate." pointa Luffy, raisonnablement.

"C'est vrai qu'il ne semble pas du genre à aller trouver la marine." acquiesça Nami après un moment de réflexion. "Il avait aussi l'air inquiet de voir Sanji s'évanouir comme ça. Pourquoi il s'est évanouie d'ailleurs ? Nous on l'a pas fait."

"C'est simple, on est plus solide que Sanji." dit fièrement Usopp.

"Idiot." dit Zoro, sans préciser s'il parlait de Sanji ou d'Usopp, voire même des deux.

"C'est peut-être lié à l'endroit où Kuma l'a envoyé ?" proposa Liana.

"Je vais parler à Zeff." décida Luffy.

Laissant les autres là, y compris Liana, qu'il embrassa néanmoins avant d'y aller, il partit à l'intérieur du Baratie sans attendre d'avantage. Ils avaient assez parlé à son goût et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait au sujet de Sanji, si son cuisinier allait bien ou non. Il était très inquiet, ils l'étaient tous, mais en tant que capitaine, c'était son rôle de prendre soin des siens. Il n'avait que trop échoué par le passé, le souvenir de Sabaody était toujours très présent dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de son impuissance et de leur séparation, il devait être là pour Sanji.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là gamin ?" demanda Zeff lorsque Luffy arriva devant la chambre de Sanji.

"Sanji est nakama." déclara simplement Luffy, regardant droit dans les yeux le chef cuisinier.

"Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans mon restaurant." pointa Zeff attentif, il savait quand on lui mentait et ce n'était pas le cas, il en était sûr. En plus il voyait de l'inquiétude sincère dans le regard sombre du pirate au Chapeau de Paille, ce n'était pas les yeux d'un étranger. C'était néanmoins bizarre et avant qu'il laisse cet homme, parce que c'était ce qu'il était même s'il l'appelait gamin, seul avec celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, il allait avoir une très bonne explication. Ou il lui botterait les fesses hors de son restaurant.

"C'est compliqué." répondit Luffy, un peu hésitant.

"J'ai mon temps." affirma Zeff, très sérieux.

"Sanji est mon cuisinier, nous avons navigué ensemble sur East Blue et sur le côté Paradise de Grand Line, cela jusqu'à Sabaody où nous avons été séparé. Peu après ma femme et moi on a été en grave danger et après on s'est retrouvé dans le passé, trois ans dans le passé pour être exact. Nos nakamas ont été renvoyé aussi, mais ils ne s'en rappellent pas de suite, Zoro s'est rappelé en nous voyant, même chose pour Nami et Usopp, une chose similaire a du arriver à Sanji même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est évanouie. Les autres n'ont rien fait de tel." expliqua Luffy.

Zeff observa un moment en silence le capitaine pirate en face de lui, il ne mentait pas, mais c'était étrange, même si Zeff avait navigué pendant un an sur Grand Line et qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux les folies de cette mer et le fait que le mot impossible n'y avait pas sa place. Il y avait en revanche une différence entre impossibilité et voyage temporel. C'était très bizarre et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment le croire, cependant ce pirate semblait persuadé que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, mais il avait des questions. Pas au sujet du futur, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, cependant si c'était bel et bien la vérité, alors il connaîtrait des informations au sujet de Sanji que seul quelqu'un qui connaissait vraiment le blond saurait.

"Quel est son rêve ?" demanda Zeff.

"Le même que le votre, découvrir All Blue." répondit sans hésiter Luffy. "La mer où se trouve tous les poissons du monde."

"Quelle est l'histoire entre Sanji et moi ?" demanda ensuite Zeff, qui étrangement était presque convaincu.

"Vous avez sacrifié votre jambe pour lui, vous l'avez même mangé après lui avoir donné toute la nourriture." répondit Luffy qui avait entendu l'histoire un soir où Sanji avait voulu en parler. Ou il avait ressenti le besoin de se confier. Luffy n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les gens ou pour leur dire ce qu'il fallait, il faisait de son mieux mais c'était Liana qui était la plus douée avec les émotions qui réussissait à rassurer à aider les gens, enfin lorsqu'elle le voulait. Ce qui était toujours le cas pour ses nakamas, le reste du monde, ça variait un peu plus.

"Il est heureux avec vous ?" il demanda ensuite, ce qui au final était le plus important pour lui. C'était totalement fou et apparemment impossible, mais il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans l'attitude du pirate en face de lui, et il en savait trop. Trop pour que ce soit un mensonge, il disait donc la vérité, même si c'était très étrange.

"Oui." acquiesça Luffy, sans hésiter une seconde, c'était la vérité, tout n'avait pas été parfait dans l'équipage, il y avait eu des disputes bien sûr. Lorsqu'on vivait en permanence dans un endroit restreint avec les mêmes groupes de personnes, il y avait forcément des tensions, des moments tendus, des disputes, c'était normal. Surtout avec la relation entre Zoro et Sanji qui se disputaient sans cesse, néanmoins ils avaient été heureux dans l'équipage, ils étaient une famille.

Cela sembla suffire à Zeff qui fit signe à Luffy de rentrer dans la chambre de Sanji pour s'asseoir aux côtés du blond. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, Zeff n'était pas un grand bavard et Luffy n'était pas d'humeur, il était inquiet pour son nakama et il était impatient, impatient de récupérer Sanji et Gin pour aller chercher les informations qui leur manquait, informations nécessaires pour sa compagne et lui. Il avait hâte d'y aller.

* * *

"Tu t'es évanouit ?" s'exclama hilare Gin.

Leur nakama manquant était arrivé trois jours après eux au Baratie, il était venu seul, les souvenirs lui étaient revenus lorsqu'il avait croisé et parlé avec Sanji, ou en tout cas c'est venu de manière progressive tandis qu'il faisait voile vers l'île où il savait que Krieg, et le restant de ses hommes, se trouvait. Une fois arrivé là, il avait réussi à battre sans difficulté ceux avec qui il avait vogué avant, néanmoins il n'était plus loyal à Don Krieg. Son seul capitaine était Monkey D. Luffy, le futur roi des pirates, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans le passé, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais il savait que ses souvenirs étaient réels, qu'ils n'étaient pas une illusion.

Pendant des mois il avait cru que Krieg était le plus fort, qu'il était invincible, il avait eu besoin de Luffy pour s'apercevoir à quel point il avait eu tort. Quoiqu'il avait pensé que c'était parce que son nouveau capitaine était incroyablement fort. En réalité c'était simplement que Krieg si fort pour East Blue, n'était en réalité rien au niveau du reste du monde, Gin avait été simplement aveugle. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à vaincre ces pirates là, à prendre leur butin, ainsi que ses affaires, et à repartir pour le Baratie. Où il avait assisté au duel entre Zoro, un de ses meilleurs amis, et Dracule Mihawk, pour la deuxième fois. Si Zoro avait réussi à mieux se défendre que la première fois, quoiqu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire plus qu'une égratignure sur le Plus Grand Sabreur au Monde, il avait néanmoins perdu et avait aussi gagné la même blessure que la première fois, une blessure sur toute la poitrine, ainsi que celle de la lame entrant près de son cœur.

La situation était toujours assez tendue, bien sûr l'équipage s'était habitué à l'énorme cicatrice que portait le sabreur, tous autant qu'ils étaient, cependant ce n'était pas pour autant facile de le voir se prendre le coup à nouveau. Sans compter qu'il était conscient mais qu'il pouvait à peine bouger, allongé sur un lit tandis que le Merry voguait vers l'île de Nami, selon les ordres de Luffy quoiqu'il n'avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi. Johnny et Yosaku dormaient sur leur navire, il faisait nuit tandis que l'équipage était réuni dans la pièce commune, où un lit avait été installé pour le sabreur. Le torse de Zoro était recouvert de bandages mais il avait survécut et c'était le principal.

"Luffy, Liana, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Zoro, son regard gris était attentif, stoppant Sanji avant qu'il ne puisse répondre aux moqueries de Gin.

"C'est juste, on avait dit qu'on expliquerait une fois que tout ceux d'East Blue seraient réunis." soupira Luffy après avoir échangé un regard avec Liana. "Je peux le faire, tu n'es pas obligée."

"Merci, mais ça ira." dit Liana avec un très léger sourire, touchée par sa proposition, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas du tout raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, le bon comme le mauvais. "Lorsqu'on était à Marine Ford les choses ont dégénéré, nous n'étions pas au niveau, pas face à ces marines et certainement pas alors qu'on avait Ace avec nous, celui qu'ils voulaient tuer à tout prix. Luffy a fini par prendre un coup mortel pour me protéger et alors que la marine cherchait à me tuer, moi et notre bébé, quelque chose s'est produit, j'ai craqué et j'ignore exactement comment, mais on s'est retrouvé face à Gol D. Roger. Comme on vous l'a dit, il nous a renvoyé dans le passé, trois ans dans le passé, mais il a fait plus que ça, il nous a dit quelque chose de très grave et qu'on ignorait." elle expliqua, la voix tendue et sa main serrant avec force celle de Luffy, il était son ancre.

"Liana-chan, vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous le dire si c'est aussi douloureux." dit Sanji, inquiet pour la douleur qu'il voyait non seulement dans les yeux émeraudes de la femme aux cheveux noirs mais aussi dans les yeux sombres de Luffy. Le cuisinier avait beau dire qu'il ne se souciait que des femmes, c'était faux et ils le savaient tous à bord.

"C'est gentil Sanji, mais vous avez besoin de le savoir." dit Luffy, il ajusta sa position pour sa placer derrière Liana, afin qu'elle lui tienne toujours la main, mais ainsi il pouvait placer son bras autour de sa taille et elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui. "Lia..."

"Ca va chéri." elle assura. "Peu après le départ d'Ace de l'île de Dawn, on a eu des problèmes tout les deux, des gardes nous sont tombés dessus, normalement on s'en serait sorti sans le moindre problème, physiquement nous étions plus forts qu'eux. Cependant ce n'était pas si facile, ils avaient une sorte de gaz qui nous a endormi, quand on s'est réveillé on était chacun dans une cellule, attachés et on ne pouvait pas se voir, uniquement se parler. On y est resté pendant quelques mois à peine, mais c'était horrible lorsqu'on est sorti de là, on a voulu tout oublier et on en a pas reparlé après, on essayait de ne pas y penser non plus, en tout cas jusqu'à la rencontre avec Gol D. Roger."

"Pourquoi ils vous ont capturé ?" demanda Gin, en colère, il avait envie d'aller traquer les responsables pour leur faire payer les souffrances causées à ses nakamas.

"Il s'agit d'un projet gouvernemental, un mélange entre le CP9 où ils prennent des enfants jeunes pour les transformer en assassins. Et les armes humaines, les Pacifistas, des robots crée selon le Grand Corsaire Bartholomew Kuma et l'Amiral Kizaru. Ils voulaient utiliser les gênes de personnes fortes ou intelligentes, ou souple... Des gens qui possédaient une capacité que le gouvernement jugeait intéressante, et dont la disparition n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Je crois qu'ils se sont aussi servis d'esclaves, mais ça a été également le cas pour des civils, et ce dans les Blues. Luffy et moi étions également concerné, deux jeunes qui n'avaient pas tout à fait quatorze ans et qui étaient capables de battre tout les adultes vivants sur une île, y compris les gardes, ça avait attiré l'attention. Alors ils ont fait des tests de différentes sortes sur nous. Nous n'étions pas toujours conscients pour les tests on se doutait pas du tout de ce que nous a dit Gol D. Roger. A savoir que l'enfant que je porte dans mon ventre, un petit garçon, n'était pas notre seul enfant. Qu'ils s'étaient servis des tests pour créer des enfants, nos enfants." expliqua Liana, son visage partagé entre la douleur et la rage, tandis que Luffy était simplement en colère.

"Vous... Ils ont pris vos enfants ?" s'exclama Nami, les larmes aux yeux mais elle était folle de rage. Comment le gouvernement osait-il faire une chose pareille.

"Oui, on ne sait même pas combien il y en a, lorsqu'on s'est rendu à la clinique où nous avions été gardé prisonniers, on a trouvé des documents disant qu'il y avait au moins deux enfants qui étaient gardés dans une autre clinique d'East Blue." expliqua Luffy.

"Où ça ?" demanda Zoro, le ton calme et posé, comme le plus souvent cependant il était loin d'être ainsi à l'intérieur, il faisait simplement de son mieux pour garder le contrôle. C'était son rôle lorsque Luffy était dans cet état et que c'était aussi le cas pour Liana, normalement c'était son rôle à elle, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Pas alors qu'elle était une maman et qu'avant leur retour dans le temps, elle l'avait ignoré. Elle avait ignoré que le gouvernement comptait se servir de leurs enfants comme d'armes humaines.

"On ne sait pas exactement, c'était pas marqué à la clinique. Mais les documents faisaient mention d'un colonel de la marine, plus particulièrement un colonel rattaché au 16e régiment d'East Blue. Alias le Colonel Nezumi." répondit Liana.

"On va aller à sa base de la marine alors pour en savoir plus ?" demanda Usopp, il était aussi horrifié par les nouvelles que venaient de lui dire Liana et Luffy et il comptait bien les aider.

"C'était le plan oui. Lia et moi on s'y rendra mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir avec nous." répondit Luffy, ça les concernait eux deux, pas tout l'équipage, si leurs nakamas préféraient garder leurs distances, il l'accepterait.

"Ne dis pas de conneries _shitty captain_ , on est avec vous." dit de suite Sanji.

"Oui. Ce sont de nos neveux et nièces dont on parle Luffy." affirma Nami. "En plus comment comptes tu te débrouiller pour aller à cette base sans moi ?"

Tour à tour chacun de leurs nakamas affirmèrent la même chose, ils voulaient aider à récupérer les enfants de Luffy et Liana. Maintenant que c'était décidé, ils devaient réfléchir à comment agir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Liana se sentit capable de respirer, un poids énorme disparaissant de sa poitrine, elle allait avoir une piste pour retrouver ses enfants, et elle comptait bien donner une bonne leçon au gouvernement. S'ils croyaient que leur équipage leur avait causé des problèmes au sujet de Robin, elle allait leur faire vivre un enfer pour avoir osé s'en prendre à ses enfants. Qu'importe qu'elle ne les ait jamais vu ou même porté, ils étaient ses enfants et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Luffy.

Ils allaient récupérer leurs enfants, qu'importe le nombre de base de la marine qu'elle allait devoir détruire au passage.


	10. Base de la marine

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, plus long et avec pleins de choses intéressantes à l'intérieur ;). J'espère que ça sera assez pour me faire pardonner. Merci pour votre soutien, merci pour lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout pour commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture, je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez ce chapitre.**

Sakihinata : **Oui, les Muggiwara vont leur faire regretter leurs décisions, ça c'est sûr. Un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre ;).**

Mimi-971 : **Contente que tu aies aimé :).**

lilylys : **Coucou, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part. Oui c'est l'idée, il nous a fait un petit blocage et vu ce qu'on sait, c'est compréhensible non ? On en reparlera ne t'en fais pas, les autres vont bien le taquiner. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, surtout que certaines ont leurs réponses dans ce chapitre mais je te dis au moins ça, il y en a plus que deux :D.**

Usopp n'avait pas eu à se soucier du gouvernement mondial ou de la marine en grandissant, certes il était le fils d'un pirate, le fils d'un pirate appartenant à l'équipage d'un Empereur, même s'il n'avait pas su ça à l'époque, cependant peu de gens le savait. Son lien avec Yasopp était peu connu par le gouvernement, en tout cas il ne le pensait pas, du coup il avait eu la paix. Ses premières rencontres avec la marine et le gouvernement mondial avaient eu lieu lorsqu'il avait quitté son île avec Luffy et les autres, et il n'avait pas eu une bonne impression. Avec le marine idiot du Baratie, le corrompu de l'île de Nami, il y avait eu Smoker pour relever le niveau. Ensuite il y avait eu toute l'histoire avec Crocodile, un Grand Corsaire et bien sûr le CP9 avec Spandam qui avait cherché à capturer Robin pour une promotion, prêt à tuer un grand nombre de soldat pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, lui ainsi que le reste du CP9. Et c'était sans même parler de ce qui était arrivé à Sabaordy, avec les Dragons Célestes, l'esclavage et bien sûr Kizaru qui avec les Pacifista avait failli les tuer, même Zoro qui avait été au sol, impuissant.

Il n'avait donc pas un grand amour pour le gouvernement, quoiqu'il n'avait pas l'antipathie que leur portait Robin, ou Franky ou même Nami, cependant il n'avait quand même pas pensé que le gouvernement pouvait aller jusque là. Mais après tout ça, il doutait que Luffy et Liana ne les haïssaient pas, il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux du couple, il y avait une réelle rage, une véritable colère envers ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à leur famille, à leurs enfants en plus. Et il comprenait et partageait ce point de vue, en tout cas il comprenait leur point de vue, il ne pensait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'ils traversaient, après tout il n'avait pas d'enfant et encore moins un enfant sous la coupe du gouvernement.

Cependant il était quand même concerné, après tout cet enfant était son neveu ou sa nièce, les Muggiwara étaient sa famille bien plus que son père ne l'était, la première depuis la mort de sa mère. Pour sa famille il ferait n'importe quoi, il irait n'importe où, en se plaignant et en paniquant certes mais il le ferait néanmoins, il n'avait flanché qu'une fois, à Water 7 et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. En s'opposant de la sorte à Luffy, tout cela parce qu'il doutait de ses capacités, parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner le Vogue Merry, abandonner le bateau de Kaya, abandonner sa nouvelle maison, alors que ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait de ce magnifique bateau sa maison. C'était ses nakamas, qui étaient sa maison, sa famille.

Et la marine allait regretter leurs actions, pas tellement l'exécution d'Ace, c'était grave mais c'était tolérable, tant qu'Ace était vivant bien sûr et même dans le cas contraire, l'homme était un adulte et donc capable de se débrouiller seul, en théorie. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne feraient pas tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider, voire même pour le venger si nécessaire mais il n'était entièrement une partie de leur famille. Il comptait bien sûr, il était le frère aîné de Luffy après tout et quelqu'un de bien, qu'ils respectaient néanmoins il faisait partie d'un autre équipage, un équipage extrêmement puissant et il avait sa propre aventure tandis qu'ils avaient la leur. La rétribution serait donc bien moins importante que pour un autre Muggiwara.

Ils étaient un équipage qui si friand de combat, pour certain d'entre eux en tout cas, était plutôt pacifique en réalité. Ils ne cherchaient pas à tuer ou massacrer tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin ou qui avaient le malheur de les contrarier. Nous pour les provoquer c'était assez simple, on s'en prenait à un des leurs et alors là, c'était à eux tous qu'on s'en prenait. Ca avait été le cas dès le début lorsque Nami avait eu besoin d'aide avec Arlong et ça avait continué par la suite, augmentant en intensité à chaque fois un peu plus. A mesure qu'ils comptaient plus encore les uns pour les autres, à mesure que leur famille se formait et que leurs liens se renforçaient, leurs vengeances étaient plus dangereuses et fortes. Il y avait une sacré évolution entre la destruction d'Arlong Park et ce qui est arrivé à Thriller Bark. Le fait que Moria ait voulu Liana pour lui même, sans son consentement, avait aussi un lien, Luffy n'avait pas été amusé, et eux non plus d'ailleurs.

Leur premier voyage, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de chercher les ennuis, ceux-ci venaient tout seuls, et vis à vis de la marine, ils n'avaient pas non plus cherché la confrontation, enfin à part à Ennies Lobby mais ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée de capturer Robin, et Franky, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient rester sans rien faire après ça. Cependant cette fois il avait le sentiment que ce serait différent, qu'ils seraient un peu plus violents, l'attitude de Luffy le laissait penser en tout cas, tout comme celle de Liana. Si ça avait été plus tôt, lorsqu'il venait juste de quitter son île pour la première fois, ça l'aurait probablement dérangé, mais là, il y avait une colère sourde en lui. Le gouvernement ne s'était pas contenté de gâcher une grande partie de la vie de Robin, de faire tuer le mentor de Franky, ou de chercher à exécuter Ace, de chercher à les séparer ! Non ils étaient allés plus loin encore, ils avaient touché aux enfants de Liana et Luffy. Ca s'était impardonnable.

"Base de la Marine en vue." appela Gin qui était à la vigie.

"Tu crois que leurs enfant sont là ?" demanda Usopp en rejoignant Nami qui était postée devant la pièce commune.

"Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère. On se contenterait d'information sur sa position bien sûr mais ce serait quand même mieux pour tout le monde si on les trouve et ce rapidement." répondit Nami qui semblait tendue, enfin il comprenait, ils l'étaient tous. Particulièrement Luffy et Liana qui avaient jusqu'à l'appel de Gin, été à la poupe du navire, passant du temps avec Buichi, le serpent de mer avait été un peu fatigué après avoir tiré le navire et du coup il faisait une pause, une pause où il se faisait gratter la tête par Liana. Le couple était plus qu'un peu tendu, il voyait la tension dans les membres de Luffy, qui avait visiblement très envie de se lancer à la base de la marine pour y arriver plus vite, heureusement leur capitaine ne le fit pas. Se contrôlant, aidé par sa compagne, qu'il aidait en même temps.

"On essaye de pas tout détruire tant qu'on a pas soit les enfants, soit des informations sur l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Ensuite, on pourra raser cette base mais d'abord on fait attention." dit Luffy, en regardant son équipage, particulièrement Zoro, Sanji et Gin. Il était aussi concerné par cette phrase, causant une certaine destruction par ses actions c'était vrai, mais là il allait se contrôler, l'inverse n'était tout simplement pas une option tant qu'ils n'avaient pas obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. "Nami, tu veux Nezumi ?"

"Si possible oui." acquiesça la rousse, ce Nezumi n'avait certes pas tiré sur sa sœur, à sa connaissance en tout cas, mais ce n'était pas une excuse, l'autre s'en était trop bien sorti avec simplement une raclée, surtout vu qu'il avait dissimulé les actions d'Arlong encore et encore. Avant de rencontrer ses nakamas, elle avait pensé que personne ne pouvait vaincre Arlong, un homme-poisson, la destruction de plusieurs navires de la marine au fil des années, l'anéantissement des équipages de la marine, le fait qu'Arlong survivait à chacune de ses tentatives pour le tuer... A ses yeux il avait été invincible, et si elle ne croyait pas entièrement à toute cette histoire de supériorité des espèces, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était si faible.

Pour East Blue, il était un monstre de force, mais comparé à Grand Line, rien que la première partie vu que c'était la seule qu'elle connaissait, il n'était pas aussi puissant. Et il y avait eu des marines plus que capable de l'affronter et de gagner, s'ils avaient essayé, s'ils avaient su. Smoker par exemple aurait eu une chance, elle en était sûre, et c'était sans parler des plus haut-gradés, qui méritaient leurs titres bien sûr. Nezumi avait eu une part non négligeable dans la souffrance qu'avait enduré sa famille, les habitants de son île et pour ça elle allait lui faire payer. Le fait qu'il avait osé toucher à son argent, même si ce n'était pas dans ce temps elle s'en moquait, et qu'il avait tiré sur sa sœur, c'était simplement les derniers clous dans son cercueil. Rien d'autre.

"Je vais chercher les informations." dit Liana. "Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques marines je ne dirais pas non par contre."

"On verra, ça dépendra du temps que tu mets." dit Zoro avec un sourire dangereux. Il était toujours blessé, gravement même, mais personne ne le mentionna. Il s'était battu contre des homme-poissons avec ses blessures, contre des marines d'East Blue, surtout les marines de Nezumi, ce n'était rien et puis avec sa tendance à se faire blesser gravement et à continuer de se battre... Il s'était déjà battu avec pire, et avec bien moins de sang dans l'organisme.

"Sois prudente Lia." demanda Luffy, en plaçant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, un rappel. La grossesse était toujours figée mais il y avait quand même leur bébé dans son ventre et donc elle devait faire attention.

"Promis. Toi aussi." elle demanda, elle était certes enceinte mais ça avait été lui qui avait été tué dans l'autre temps.

"Bien sûr. Allez les gars, soyons poli. Il faut toquer." dit Luffy, prenant une expression mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée, faisant craquer ses mains avant de lancer un puissant coup de poing dans la porte de la base. Brisant l'épaisse porte aisément et faisant paniquer les marines au passage, marines qui ne perdirent pas de temps à se mettre à tirer leurs canons mais aucun tir ne fit mouche, ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop du Merry étaient repoussés avec aise par les combattants de l'équipage.

Tandis que les garçons, aidés par Buichi, pour la plus grande horreur des marines, se chargeaient de leurs adversaires, un simple entraînement, voire moins que ça vu la différence de niveaux entre eux, Liana accompagnée par Nami s'infiltraient dans la base. La navigatrice de l'équipage ayant assemblé son bô qu'elle regardait avec une légère moue tandis qu'elle le manipulait dans de simples mouvements.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Liana, une lueur légèrement amusée dans le regard tandis qu'elles fouillaient chaque pièce dans l'espoir de trouver Nezumi, qui était sans aucun doute loin des combats, ou des informations concernant les 'cliniques".

"J'ai hâte qu'on aille à Skypea pour qu'Usopp me fasse mon Clima-tact." avoua Nami.

"Compréhensible. Je reconnais que j'ai hâte qu'on retourne sur Grand Line, pour retrouver les autres bien sûr mais aussi parce qu'East Blue est trop..." répondit Liana avant de s'interrompre, cherchant le mot juste.

"Calme ?" proposa Nami.

"Oui c'est ça." acquiesça Liana.

"Je suis d'accord, c'est très étrange de ne pas avoir le Log Pose au poignet et que le temps soit aussi calme en permanence, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est allé dans Calm Belt par accident." dit Nami avec un rire.

"Buichi est un peu petit pour Calm Belt." pointa Liana avec un sourire.

"Pas faux." reconnut Nami. "Où on va exactement ? Parce que tu as l'air sûre de toi quand à la direction."

"Je vais vers la seule présence toujours dans la base et pas au dehors en train de se battre. Je pense que c'est Nezumi, celui que tu veux voir et s'il est dans son bureau il y a des chances que je puisse trouver des informations là." répondit Liana en empruntant un nouveau couloir.

"Le haki dont vous nous avez parlé." se rappela Nami. "C'est difficile à apprendre ?"

"Plutôt oui, ça demande beaucoup de travail et d'effort, quoique je suis certaine qu'on pourra vous l'enseigner de manière moins violente que Gramps, mais je pense que tu pourrais être douée dans les deux. Tu es bien consciente du monde qui t'entoure, même si c'est plus centré sur les éléments et la météo que les attaques et tes coups de poings arrivent toujours à faire mal aux garçons. Tu as beaucoup de volonté et au niveau du haki c'est une partie extrêmement importante vu que ça peut être considéré comme une manifestation de la volonté." réfléchit Liana.

"Ce sera intéressant à voir alors." commenta la rousse.

"Pourquoi tu es autant intéressée ? Non que ce soit une mauvaise chose mais depuis qu'on a récupéré Merry, tu t'entraînes beaucoup." questionna Liana, observant Nami avec curiosité.

"J'ai aimé vous aider avec Arlong et ses sbires et puis j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit." expliqua Nami. "Je veux vous aider à protéger l'équipage, à me protéger moi-même aussi et surtout à protéger les enfants de l'équipage. Avant j'étais contente en étant simplement la navigatrice, parce que c'est déjà beaucoup de travail, j'étais satisfaite en me battant un peu pour vous aider mais rien de plus. Je ne suis pas une combattante, pas comme toi et les autres. Ca m'allait, je ne ressentais aucun désir de faire plus mais après Thriller Bark et surtout Sabaody. Après avoir appris le danger dans lequel vous avez été... Tu es enceinte, tu seras plus vulnérable quand la grossesse sera plus avancée et je ne veux plus jamais être impuissante quand un membre de ma famille est en danger."

"On a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir." dit Liana, une lueur tendre et douce dans son regard, une lueur qui fait presqu'oublier à quel point elle était dangereuse, mortelle quand elle était poussée même. C'était un côté qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était avec sa famille, leur équipage, un côté d'elle que la marine ne soupçonnait pas dans leur temps, en tout cas Nami ne le pensait pas.

"On a aussi de la chance de t'avoir." répondit gênée Nami avant de décider de détendre l'atmosphère. "Et puis si vos enfants ont la moitié de l'énergie de Luffy, on aura tous besoin d'être en forme."

"Ca c'est vrai." reconnut Liana avec un léger rire, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, tout comme elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa main de se placer sur son ventre, une expression soucieuse apparaissant néanmoins sur son visage ensuite.

"On va les retrouver, toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre connaît Luffy, lui et sa détermination sans borne. Il ne laissera rien ni personne se mettre sur son chemin. Et tu es pareille. Tout aussi déterminée quand il s'agit des gens que tu aimes. Je suis sûre que vos enfants seront aussi déterminés que vous, j'espère un peu moins parce que sinon en grandissant ils vont être impossible à gérer." dit Nami, un sourire taquin sur le visage. C'était étrange de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ainsi, Liana était tellement forte, confiante, elle montrait rarement ses doutes ou ses faiblesses, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux mais parce qu'elle était ainsi tout simplement, elle avait appris à être ainsi. Par les Dursley en grande partie, mais aussi en étant élevé, plus ou moins, par les bandits, ils avaient été géniaux à bien des niveaux mais ils ne faisaient pas des très bons gardiens, pas pour des enfants en tout cas. Ils lui avaient appris à être méfiante et attentive, à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à un ennemi, mais par Dadan elle avait appris d'avantage, elle avait appris à garder la tête haute même lorsqu'on était faible, qu'on avait perdu espoir.

Sa place dans l'équipage était de protéger ses nakamas, c'était son rôle, de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien, qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait, pour eux et leurs rêves bien sûr ainsi que pour suivre Luffy dans les aventures les plus étranges et dangereuses. Elle était là quand ils avaient besoin de parler, que ce soit pour simplement bavarder ou pour râler ou encore pour parler des sujets importants, c'était son rôle mais c'était aussi ce qu'elle aimait faire, elle aimait prendre soin des gens qu'elle aimait. Mais pour faire cela, ils ne devaient pas trop voir ses troubles, Luffy était une exception, ils le savaient tous. C'était pour ça que Nami était aussi soucieuse pour son amie, elle montrait clairement, pour les gens qui la connaissaient, son tourment, son inquiétude. La rousse pouvait même voir la fatigue que ressentait la femme aux yeux émeraudes, qui avait les traits tirés, par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, une chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Luffy qui était aussi inquiet pour sa compagne.

Une bouffée de rage envers le gouvernement, envers la marine, jaillit à nouveau en Nami, ce n'était pas la première fois, c'était arrivé souvent depuis qu'elle avait appris l'histoire de Robin, ça avait été plus marqué lorsqu'elle avait vu Sabaody. Elle haïssait Arlong, et pas mal de ces hommes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle haïssait les hommes-poissons en général, c'était différent, Arlong avait fait des choix, celui d'être un pirate, celui d'être cruel, celui de s'en prendre à son île, les autres non. En voyant Sabaody, elle avait mieux compris sa position vis à vis des humains, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui pardonnait, loin de là, mais elle comprenait mieux et c'était un début. Etant une femme et une pirate, elle avait aussi compris dans quelle sorte de danger elle était, si un jour elle se retrouvait prisonnière des marchands d'esclaves, si elle était acheté par un noble ou un dragon céleste... Savoir que le gouvernement laissait de telles choses se produire, qu'il fermait les yeux tandis que des pirates oui, mais aussi des civils étaient capturés... ça l'avait rendu furieuse, surtout vu qu'une amie à eux était concernée.

Sa mère d'adoption, Bell-Mère avait été une marine c'était vrai, elle l'aimait toujours et ce serait le cas toute sa vie, elle en était sûre, c'était Bell-Mère qui lui donnait envie de croire que certains marines étaient dignes de la confiance des gens, mais elle avait vu trop de choses pour l'accepter aisément. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, une des choses les plus importantes pour elle c'était sa liberté, c'était pour ça qu'être une pirate, être une pirate dans l'équipage de Luffy surtout, lui allait autant. Elle était sûre que sa mère aurait compris sa position, et pensait même qu'elle aurait été plus que d'accord, voire même avec eux, pour attaquer cette base de la marine. Bell-Mère aurait été horrifiée d'apprendre les actions du gouvernement, Nami en était sûre et pour elle c'était une raisons supplémentaire de les détester. Elle était violente, elle en avait conscience, son équipage en faisait souvent les frais, néanmoins savoir ce que ces gens avaient fait à Luffy et Liana, savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire à leurs enfants, ça lui faisait bouillir le sang et elle voulait vraiment massacrer tout ceux qui étaient mêlé à ce cauchemar de près ou de loin.

Vu le couinement que fit Nezumi en les voyant, ainsi que la pâleur de son visage , elle avait l'idée que ses émotions, surtout sa colère, étaient visibles dans ses yeux, au moins. Ca ou il était aisément effrayé. Voire un peu des deux. Vu la réaction de Nezumi la première fois, il était possible que c'était un peu des deux. Comment l'homme était devenu un colonel de la marine était un réel mystère, mais bon c'était une question qu'elles se posaient souvent et au sujet d'un grand nombre de marine.

"Salut, on a quelques questions à te poser Nezumi." sourit Nami avec un air diabolique, l'air qui faisait trembler Zoro à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait sur quelqu'un d'autre, en un bref moment de sympathie vu qu'il avait du faire face à un similaire, mais avec plus d'affection parce qu'il était nakama, souvent. Le moment passait cependant rapidement vu que lorsque la navigatrice avait un tel air, ça voulait dire qu'un de leur nakama était concerné et donc il partageait sa rage.

Liana choisit, prudemment, de rester à l'écart de l'interrogation, ses émotions trop violentes pour qu'elle prenne le risque de tuer l'homme qui avait peut-être l'information dont ils avaient besoin. Un homme qui avait un tel arrangement avec Arlong, en avait sans aucun doute bien d'autre, pour rester dans sa position déjà mais aussi parce qu'il aimait l'argent, c'était clair et donc il aurait tout fait pour en obtenir plus et cela rapidement. Il avait donc surement un bon réseau d'information, afin de savoir qui était un danger pour lui probablement, et donc il était probablement un des marines au courant de l'existence des cliniques. Parce qu'il y avait forcément des marines au courant mais ça ne pouvait pas être tous, ils n'avaient pas rencontré tous les marines d'East Blue, loin de là même, mais elle était certaine que Smoker ne savait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une telle chose, en tout cas elle ne le croyait pas. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un homme avec autant d'honneur et de force de conviction. Il se souciait clairement des gens qu'il avait juré de protéger, pas particulièrement du pouvoir, des politiques ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il aimait la chasse c'était sûr mais il y avait plus. Il était un homme digne de respect, Luffy semblait le penser en tout cas. Il avait le potentiel d'être comme Garp, Gramps, avait été pour Roger, un adversaire digne d'estime mais aussi un ami. D'une manière différente de Koby qui ne serait pas à leur niveau avant très longtemps, même s'il avait beaucoup de capacités et de talent.

Elle était en train d'étudier différents papiers que Nezumi avait placé dans un sac, avec des billets qui feraient sans aucun doute plaisir à Nami, prêt à prendre le large visiblement, lorsqu'il cracha le morceau, parlant encore plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, c'était impressionnant, mais bon face à un des Muggiwara en colère, c'était certainement plus prudent. Il ne savait pas grand chose, pas sur ce qui était vraiment prévu pour les enfants du programme ou encore combien ils étaient, mais il savait où était la clinique, le nom de l'île et combien de jours ils allaient avoir besoin pour s'y rendre, à savoir deux. La tension dans le corps de Liana était toujours très présente mais elle était un peu plus légère maintenant qu'elle avait un délai précis, une idée claire d'où ils devaient se rendre.

* * *

Liana et Luffy étaient les premiers à entrer dans la clinique, leurs nakamas non loin derrière, et cela un jour à peine après qu'ils aient totalement détruit la base de la marine du régiment de Nezumi, ne laissant que des débris derrière eux, s'étant emparé de tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile ou qui les intéressait d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme des vivres, de la poudre à canon, des boulets de canon ou de l'argent. Après que Luffy eut expliqué à Buichi ce qui se passait, lui parlant sérieusement, sans même que Liana ne serve de traductrice, le monstre marin avait tiré le Merry d'un air déterminé, suivant volontiers les consignes de Nami qui avait mis tout son savoir pour que Merry aille le plus rapidement possible. Même le navire avait semblé déterminer. L'équipage ignorait si un klaterbauman était là ou non, Franky leur ayant expliqué en détail les légendes concernant l'âme du navire, mais ils en avaient en tout cas l'impression.

Liana n'avait pas eu la moindre difficulté à convaincre un des gardes de les conduire jusqu'aux salles où se trouvaient les enfants, un poignard menaçant au niveau de l'entrejambe avait suffi, c'était une preuve du sérieux de la situation quand pas un des garçons ne protestait. Une fois au bon l'endroit, ils assomment le garde sans plus de cérémonie tandis que Luffy, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il ferait un bon père, cherchait les clés de la pièce afin de ne pas effrayer les enfants en ouvrant les portes avec force. Liana l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, il la tenait par la main fermement, c'était un moment difficile pour eux deux, un moment qu'ils avaient attendu depuis que Roger leur ait dit la vérité sur les cliniques.

Elle avait pensé savoir à quoi s'attendre, avait cru s'être préparé à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte mais elle avait eu tort, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à voir des enfants de différents âges rassemblés dans deux parties distinctes de la pièce. Une partie qui semblait être une sorte de salle d'entraînement tandis que l'autre était plus un laboratoire où des scientifiques semblaient faire des examens aux enfants. Il y avait tellement d'enfants, une quinzaine même et c'était horrible de penser qu'ils étaient élevés pour être des armes pour le gouvernement. Qu'ils n'avaient pas de choix ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Sa prise sur la main de Luffy se resserra, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque douloureuse mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de bouger pour se placer derrière elle, passant son autre main autour de la taille de sa compagne. Laissant les autres s'occuper des gardes et des scientifiques, s'il s'en chargeait, ça restait d'être trop sanguinaire pour eux, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui les inquiétait vraiment, se salir les mains, mais ils ne voulaient toujours pas effrayer les enfants donc il valait mieux qu'ils se retiennent. Quoique leurs prochains adversaires allaient probablement vraiment souffrir.

"Luffy, Liana, tenez. Faut que vous voyez ça." dit Nami en arrivant un moment après, s'étant emparé des dossiers tandis que les garçons se chargeaient des divers scientifiques et gardes. Elle semblait être un mélange d'horrifiée et de furieuse, ainsi qu'hésitante. Lâchant la main de Luffy, Liana ouvrit le dossier pour y voir une série de nom, les numéros des enfants parce qu'ils ne leur avaient même pas donné de nom, ils n'avaient rien d'autre que ces fichus numéros. Elle dut souffler à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas exploser de rage et vu la tension dans le corps de Luffy, qui lisait au dessus de son épaule, elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état. En dehors des numéros, il y avait aussi deux noms à chaque fois, et une brève liste de capacités à anticiper, surtout si un des parents avait eu un fruit du démon.

Utilisant tout le contrôle sur elle-même dont elle était capable, Liana étudia la liste afin de savoir qui étaient leurs enfants exactement. Ils allaient bien sûr aider tout les enfants retenus dans cet endroit, elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser entre les mains du gouvernement, pas après ce qu'ils avaient choisi de faire avec eux. Et cela même s'ils devraient tous les garder sur le Merry, quoiqu'elle les laisserait avec Makino avant, ce serait bien plus prudent. Mais il y avait le risque de Garp là bas, donc c'était discutable, l'homme avait certainement bon cœur, mais il ne devait vraiment pas être responsable, ou à proximité, d'enfant. Il était bien trop violent pour être vraiment responsable du bien-être d'enfant, si Luffy avait été différent ou un peu moins fort et qu'il n'y avait pas eu Makino, il n'aurait jamais survécu assez longtemps pour la rencontrer. Et ils avaient eu cinq, six, ans.

"Nous ne pourrons pas retrouver les parents, qu'ils soient au courant ou non. Selon les informations que nous ont donné les scientifiques, ils n'ont jamais eu à s'inquiéter des parents parce qu'ils les tuaient après avoir eu tout ce qu'ils voulaient." dit Sanji en venant vers eux. "Vous avez eu de la chance en vous échappant quand vous l'avez fait, vous aurez été tué peu après. En tout cas ils auraient tenté. Vous êtes plutôt difficile à tuer."

"Fier de l'être." acquiesça Luffy. "Lia, regarde pouvoir du fruit du gum-gum. C'est le mien. Il y a deux numéros."

"Dossiers 6 et 19." reconnut Liana en suivant le doigt de son compagnon.

"Je vais chercher les dossiers les concernant." dit Nami, sentant que le couple était secoué.

"Deux enfants." dit Luffy, sa voix douce, il était clairement secoué mais il restait fort pour elle.

"On est parents Lu." dit secouée Liana. "Je veux dire, ... je sais qu'on a Chopper, plus ou moins, que je suis enceinte et Gol D. Roger nous a dit qu'on avait des enfants dû à la clinique Mais..."

"C'est réel maintenant." comprit Luffy. "Je suis un père et toi une mère, nous avons deux enfants et on va les rencontrer. C'est un choc pour moi aussi, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, mais on n'a pas le choix. Et apparemment on ne commencera pas avec un bébé."

"Comment peuvent-ils faire de telles horreurs ?" demanda Liana dans un murmure. "Comment peuvent-ils faire des choses pareilles à des enfants ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Luffy.

"Allez, allons les voir. Il est temps de les rencontrer." dit Liana en se dégageant des bras de son compagnon, avançant en lui prenant la main, refusant de le lâcher entièrement, il était sa base et vu la tension qui habitait son corps, elle était aussi la sienne. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de décider de le dire, se jurant que ça changerait très rapidement et qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le répéter, c'était la dernière fois que ses enfants étaient appelés par des numéros, elle allait s'en assurer, et faire payer tout ceux liés à ce programme. Particulièrement ceux qui avaient osé faire des expériences sur ses enfants. "Numéro 6, Numéro 19."

"Je suis 6." dit un enfant en s'avançant, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille avec des mèches rouges ainsi que des yeux noirs, les mêmes que ceux de Luffy, quoique ses traits ressemblaient plutôt à ceux de Liana.

"Je m'appelle Liana, et voici Luffy." elle dit en s'agenouillant devant lui, de sorte qu'il puisse croiser son regard, elle n'était pas sûre mais il semblait avoir aux environ de six ans.

"Nous sommes tes parents." dit Luffy, faisant la même chose, s'attirant un regard incrédule de la part de sa compagne, il était tellement direct, parfois trop.

"Des parents ? Désolé." il s'excusa de suite, un tressaillement dans le corps, un tressaillement que Liana reconnaissait, elle avait fait la même chose lorsqu'elle avait été chez les Dursley et même après.

"Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux, nous ne te punirons pas pour ça, jamais." dit fermement Liana, cependant sa voix était douce, elle n'avait pas levé le ton. "Les scientifiques de cette clinique t'ont crée via ce qu'ils nous ont prit lorsque nous étions leurs prisonniers. Normalement les enfants naissent de manière différentes, mais ça ne fait pas moins de toi notre fils. Nous ne savions pas que tu existais ou où tu étais avant hier, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de te retrouver."

"Des parents, c'est là pour t'aimer, te soutenir, t'aider et surtout te protéger. Avec nous tu seras libre de faire ce que tu souhaites, libre d'être qui tu veux, sans avoir à te soucier du gouvernement ou de ce qu'ils veulent. Tu n'es pas une arme, tu n'auras même plus jamais à te battre si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu seras libre de t'amuser, de rire, de plaisanter si tu le veux, tu es libre tout simplement." ajouta Luffy, son ton sérieux.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire s'amuser ?" demanda le jeune garçon, très hésitant mais osant parler après avoir regardé attentivement les yeux des deux pirates, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge.

"Je te montrerais, tu verras, je suis une sorte de spécialiste en la matière." dit Luffy avec son grand sourire, tandis que Liana luttait pour avaler.

"On va vraiment partir d'ici ?" il demanda après un autre moment de silence, sa question ayant attiré l'attention de tous les autres enfants.

"Oui, on va tous vous emmener en sécurité." assura Liana, regardant d'abord son fils, aussi difficile que c'était encore à croire et à faire face, avant de regarder les autres enfants. "Vous êtes tous là ?"

"Non, il y a les plus jeunes là bas." répondit leur fils. "Tous les autres au delà du numéro 14."

"D'accord, je vais les chercher." dit Liana en se relevant, Luffy lui adressant un sourire tandis qu'elle le faisait, il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui se passait, quel était le problème.

"Zoro va vers avec elle." il demanda donc simplement.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Zoro en voyant l'expression presque torturée dans les yeux de son amie.

"Je m'étais juré que jamais, jamais aucun de mes enfants n'auraient à se demander une telle chose. Ce qu'était l'amusement, les jeux, les rires, même l'amour. Quand on en a parlé, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, c'était clair. Les choses n'étaient pas supposées se passer ainsi. Nos enfants étaient supposés être chéris." expliqua Liana avant de s'arrêter de parler en voyant le contenu de la pièce. Il y avait six bébés plus ou moins âgés dans des berceaux, avec des gens qui semblaient faire des examens sur eux. Elle ne réfléchit pas, se contentant d'attaquer, les affrontant en retenant à peine ses coups, elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler un peu.

"Ils n'auront plus à s'inquiéter de ça, ils sont avec nous et surtout avec vous, vous les aimerez et les protégerez. Vous leur apprendrez tout ça. Et on vous donnera un coup de main." déclara Zoro, sûr de lui. "En attendant, félicitations, tu as une fille."

Liana réceptionna avec surprise le bébé que le sabreur venait de lui mettre dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec des enfants pour savoir quel âge elle avait, en tout cas physiquement, vu qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à des enfants. Mais elle semblait très jeune, parce que c'était clairement une petite fille, une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraudes, le même vert que les siens, une chose qui la poussa à raffermir sa prise sur le bébé. C'était clairement sa fille, la sienne et celle de Luffy vu le sourire de l'enfant.

"Comment va-t-on ramener les bébés au Merry ?" demanda Zoro après avoir regardé un moment la mère et la fille.

"Il y a des roues sous ces berceaux et ils sont liés les uns aux autres." pointa Liana. "Tu es en état de le faire ?" elle demanda en regardant le bandage de fortune qu'il avait autour de la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse mal, c'était déjà assez grave, quoiqu'elle n'était pas trop inquiète, après tout s'il avait survécu à un combat contre des homme-poissons, où Arlong lui avait donné plusieurs coups dans le torse, il allait bien tenir le coup.

"Je le suis, garde ta fille dans tes bras." dit Zoro, le ton doux qu'il prenait rarement même avec l'équipage.

Elle lui envoya un regard reconnaissant avant de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la clinique, elle avait été déterminé à raser ce bâtiment, le faire elle même d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas possible vu qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à poser leur fille. Elle avait donc laissé faire Luffy qui l'avait fait d'un seul coup de poing, sa technique de _Gear 3_ qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé pour que ce soit moins lourd sur son organisme.

"J'ai nommé Buichi, à ton tour de le faire pour notre fille." dit Luffy alors que le navire était au large, ils se rendaient à l'île de Nami, ayant envoyé Johnny et Yosaku là bas pour ne pas les mêler à leurs activités plus qu'un peu illégales, surtout vu que ça ne les concernait pas vraiment. Et puis Zoro avait besoin de soin, c'était le meilleur endroit pour le faire donc, il était compétent, il l'avait déjà prouvé après tout. En plus ça leur permettrait de dire au revoir à East Blue en beauté, une petite fête tous ensemble avant de partir pour Loguetown et ensuite Grand Line.

"Ann. C'est Roger qui nous a dit pour nos enfants, c'est lui qui nous a donné une chance de revenir dans le temps et j'ai énormément de respect pour Portgas D. Rouge. Pour le choix qu'elle a fait concernant Ace, parce qu'elle s'est battue pour lui, elle est une mère impressionnante. En plus Ace est ton frère, et je le considère aussi comme tel." choisit Liana.

"Monkey Rouge D. Ann, ça me va." acquiesça Luffy en passant sa main sur le crâne d'Ann. "Et pour notre fils ?"

"On devrait aller lui parler, il semble tenir beaucoup de toi, vu qu'il est à la proue du navire." pointa Liana.

"Ca va ?" demanda Luffy en s'approchant de lui.

"C'est ma petite sœur alors ?" demanda le garçon.

"Oui." acquiesça Liana. "Voici Ann."

"Je la connais comme numéro 19." dit le jeune garçon.

"Les gens ont un nom, tu voudrais en avoir un ?" demanda Liana.

"Oui." il acquiesça après un long moment. "J'avais une grande sœur avant, j'ai des souvenirs d'elle, elle a les cheveux rouges et les mêmes yeux que moi et que toi alors. Mais ils l'ont transporté ailleurs, j'ignore où."

"On la retrouvera." répondit Luffy déterminé.

"Tu es visiblement très malin." pointa Liana avec un sourire.

"Que penses-tu du prénom Eichi ? Ca veut dire sagesse." proposa Luffy.

"J'aime bien." il acquiesça.

"Alors bienvenu dans la famille, bienvenu chez toi Monkey Ace D. Eichi." sourit Liana.


	11. Village de Cocoyashi

**Coucou, voici donc la suite de cette fic, désolée pour le délai, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :D. Merci de votre soutien, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. J'adore les review. Bonne lecture.**

lilylys : **Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer aussi bien les émotions alors :D, désolée pour les larmes et le mouchoir quand même. Je n'ai même pas à répondre à tes questions vu que les réponses sont dans ce chapitres, enfin sauf une. Les scientifiques ont fait plus que trois enfants avec l'ADN de Luffy et Liana. Bisous.**

"Des salopards. Des criminels de la pire espèce. Comment osent-ils faire une chose pareille à des enfants ?" Liana écoutait avec un léger sourire les insultes qui sortaient de la bouche du docteur de Cocoyashi, le docteur Nakoh.

Après la destruction de la base de la marine, ils avaient fait voile vers l'île de Nami, Zoro avait besoin de soins, ils avaient aussi voulu que les enfants soient examinés et ils savaient que ce docteurs les aiderait. Ils avaient eu raison d'ailleurs, l'équipage avait été bien accueilli, si les villageois avaient été surpris par la présence d'enfant, ils s'étaient remarquablement adaptés. Le docteur Nakoh avait vu Zoro, son torse entouré de bandage, du sang qui rougissait les bandages et il avait dit au sabreur de le suivre. Il avait voulu que les enfants le suivent également, mais Nami l'avait distrait, proposant aux enfants d'aller voir des mandariniers. Ce n'était pas que les pirates ne souhaitaient pas s'assurer que les enfants allaient bien, tout le contraire même, mais ils sortaient d'un laboratoire et ils ne savaient pas comment les plus vieux réagiraient. Pour les bébés c'était différent. Et oui Liana devait se retenir pour ne pas exploser chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce que ces salopards avaient pu faire à sa fille, à son fils, ceux qu'elle avait avec elle, mais aussi aux autres enfants, les siens et ceux des autres. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les gens qui faisaient du mal aux enfants. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait des siens.

Les gazouillis d'Ann la fit baisser le regard vers sa fille, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup posé au cours du voyage en mer, tout comme elle ne s'était pas trop éloigné d'Eichi, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas étouffer son fils, et elle savait que Luffy avait pensé de la même manière, cependant c'était difficile de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher. Elle avait passé les trois dernières années à s'interroger inlassablement sur ses enfants crées par et pour le gouvernement, et finalement elle en avait récupéré deux. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Eichi était aussi vieux, après tout il avait six ans alors que leur passage dans cette fichue clinique datait de trois ans, techniquement en tout cas, vu leur voyage temporel mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça devrait compter pour leurs enfants tandis que ça n'avait rien changé ailleurs. Elle étudierait les dossiers des enfants lorsqu'elle serait plus calme, ses pouvoirs étaient trop liés à ses émotions pour qu'elle le risque sinon, surtout vu qu'elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras. En attendant les dossiers étaient étudiés par docteur Nakoh, d'où la série de juron.

Elle ne savait pas si Ann la reconnaissait comme sa mère, ce serait bizarre que ce soit le cas, mais après elle avait arrêté d'utiliser le terme impossible il y a longtemps, peut-être que le bébé appréciait simplement que quelqu'un la porte, c'était envisageable, Liana appréciait dans tous les cas la joie qu'elle voyait en regardant les yeux émeraudes si semblables aux siens. Quoique ceux d'Ann étaient d'une couleur un tout petit peu plus foncés. Elle était parfaite aux yeux de Liana, et aussi à ceux de Luffy, Liana connaissait assez son compagnon pour en être en effet certaine, même s'il n'avait pas dit grand chose, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux sombres lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Ann ou sur Eichi était plus que clair.

"Comment vont-ils ?" demanda Liana, interrompant les jurons du docteur, elle partageait son opinion, aimerait même retourner à cette base pour donner une leçon supplémentaire aux scientifiques, cependant elle voulait aussi savoir comment allaient les enfants, tout les enfants bien sûr mais particulièrement les siens.

"Vu les circonstances bien." répondit docteur Nakoh d'une voix toujours furieuse. "Ils sont stables, je ne sais par quel miracle d'ailleurs."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Liana, levant les yeux de sa fille qui était en train de jouer avec le collier de coquillage que la jeune mère portait.

"Que sais-tu exactement sur les actions de ses... criminels ?" demanda docteur Nakoh en se contrôlant visiblement.

"Pas grand chose." reconnut Liana, elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de lire les dossiers, ou d'écouter un compte-rendu en gardant son calme, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée à ses yeux, pas alors qu'ils étaient sur leur navire. Bien trop risqué, elle ne ferait rien pour risquer ses enfants et ses nakamas.

"Bon, je vais résumer alors." décida docteur Nakoh, une grimace sur le visage à la pensée des actions de ces scientifiques. "Ces... criminels ont utilisé l'ADN de personne ayant des capacités intéressantes et utiles pour le gouvernement, le tout sans l'accord des concernés bien sûr. Ils ont crée des machines pour créer des enfants, il y avait des notes au sujet de grossesse naturelles, ils ont tenté de faire ça de manière plus normale avant ... même s'ils ne précisent pas ce qui était arrivé aux 'sujets' comme ils les appelaient. Néanmoins ceux en charge du financement et autre, trouvaient que ça n'allait pas assez vite, tant les grossesse que les années nécessaires pour créer ces enfants en arme efficace. Des techniciens très intelligents ont donc été ajouté au projet et ils ont trouvé un moyen de créer des machines pour créer des êtres vivants, des enfants à partir de l'ADN, ce qui vous est arrivé en somme. Ils cherchaient un fruit du démon pour agir sur l'âge de leurs 'patients' mais en vain apparemment. Ils ont donc fait des expériences, réussissant à faire vieillir plus ou moins rapidement les enfants, mais ça avait des conséquences, s'ils les faisaient vieillir trop vite, il y avait des séquelles mentales, les 'sujets' n'étaient pas toujours capable d'apprendre les bases encore moins des techniques de combat.

Suite à ces 'échecs', ils ont décidé de ne pas faire autant vieillir les enfants, de ne pas faire d'eux des adultes immédiatement, ils ont donc fait d'autres expériences, afin de les faire grandir plus vite. C'est pour cela que ton fils qui ne devrait pas avoir trois ans en a six, les autres enfants que vous avez sauvé, ils n'ont pas l'âge qu'ils devraient avoir. Ils se sont aperçus en faisant ça, que les enfants avaient tendance à poser des questions, à s'opposer à eux aussi, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont choisi de faire aussi des bébés, avoir une solution de secours au cas où. D'après les notes ils comptaient prendre quelques enfants dans quelques mois afin de les vieillir via les machines. Voir comment ils réagissaient à cela."

"Je vois." dit Liana, d'une voix très neutre, docteur Nakoh leva les yeux des feuilles qu'il avait examiné tout en parlant et eut un léger mouvement de recul, il se sentit également pâlir.

Il était facile d'oublier que le groupe qui accompagnait Nami était composé de pirates plus que capable de se battre, ils étaient si différents d'Arlong et ses hommes, et pas simplement vis à vis du fait qu'ils étaient humains et pas des homme-poissons. Non il n'y avait pas la cruauté qui accompagnait les hommes d'Arlong, la violence gratuite vis à vis des civils, docteur Nakoh ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au moins un peu violents vu les combats qui avaient éclaté entre le blond et Roronoa Zoro. En dehors de ça, et du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas oublier qu'ils avaient vaincu les pirates d'Arlong et ce aisément, ils étaient agréables, gentils même et aimaient rire, particulièrement leur capitaine. La femme devant lui, elle était tellement polie, gentille et souriante, s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être une pirate, même avec ses tatouages. La lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux verts était terrifiante, glaciale même, il était sans le moindre doute contre les scientifiques, les criminels, qui avaient fait de telles expériences sur des enfants, mais en voyant la rage dans ces yeux, il avait un peu pitié d'eux. C'était clair qu'elle n'en aurait aucune et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

"Mis à part ... tout ça, ils vont bien ?" demanda Liana, gardant toujours son ton neutre et la prise sur sa fille douce. "Vous savez quel âge à Ann ?"

"Les bébés oui, je ne sais pas encore pour les enfants. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à comment agir pour les aider sans qu'ils aient l'impression d'être dans une situation similaire à celle des scientifiques." répondit hésitant docteur Nakoh. "Pour Ann, elle a huit mois."

"Merci. Dites leur, expliquez leur un peu de la situation, ils sont des enfants mais ils ne sont pas idiots pour autant. C'est pour eux, ils n'ont jamais eu le choix avant donnez le leur." répondit Liana en se levant de la chaise où elle s'était installée en attendant la fin de l'examen du docteur Nakoh vis à vis des enfants mais aussi des soins de Zoro qui avait été gravement blessé par Mihawk.

Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien le nombre de fois où Makino avait cherché à les préserver, Ace, Sabo, Luffy et elle, pareil pour le maire et même d'une certaine manière Garp. Il n'y avait eu que les bandits qui n'avaient jamais pris de gants pour leur dire les choses, ils ne leur avaient pas toujours dit la vérité, particulièrement vis à vis de leurs sentiments pour eux quatre, mais sinon ils avaient été francs. Être jeune n'était pas une bonne protection à leurs yeux, pas alors que ceux du Grey Terminal n'hésiteraient pas à tuer des enfants pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, et face aux animaux de la jungle, l'âge n'avait pas compté. Pour eux quatre, ça avait été génial d'être traité comme tel, c'était ainsi que Liana comptait traiter ses enfants, en égal ou presque, elle savait que Luffy comptait aussi le faire. Ils les protégeraient de leur mieux, feraient en sorte que même si leurs enfants vivaient avec eux sur un navire pirate, qu'ils n'aient pas à voir les horreurs qui venaient avec la voie qu'ils avaient choisi. Leur équipage n'était pas particulièrement sanguinaire, ils n'attaquaient jamais sans une raison mais ils avaient tué, ils avaient détruit des navires de la marine, tuant des soldats coincés sous les débris ou qui se noyés une fois dans la mer. Ils ne cherchaient pas à tuer particulièrement, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des tendres, ils savaient très bien que c'était leurs vies qui étaient en jeu, s'ils se faisaient capturer c'était Impel Down ou l'exécution, particulièrement pour Luffy. Ils étaient une famille et ils étaient prêts à tout pour se protéger les uns les autres, particulièrement après l'annonce de la grossesse de Liana, ils n'avaient pas voulu que quoique ce soit arrive à la 'maman' de l'équipage.

"Lia." appela Luffy, arrêtant de jouer et de faire l'idiot avec les enfants pour lui sourire, un sourire qui se fit plus inquiet en voyant la tension dans son attitude. "Ann et Zoro vont bien ?"

"Zoro va se remettre oui, et Ann va très bien." acquiesça Liana, un sourire tendre apparaissant sur son visage devant la question, l'expression de son compagnon, il se souciait vraiment de leurs nakamas, de leurs enfants. "Elle a huit mois."

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es ..." constata Luffy avant de s'arrêter, elle était trop de choses en même temps pour le résumer en un seul mot, elle était visiblement, en tout cas pour lui, furieuse, désespérée, triste, horrifiée, hésitante et même honteuse.

"J'ai juste besoin d'utiliser un peu mes pouvoirs, tu peux garder Ann un moment ?" demanda Liana en regardant sa fille, une part d'elle refusait de la laisser quitter ses bras, son bébé était en sécurité contre elle, elle pouvait la protéger, mais elle avait entièrement confiance en Luffy et ses nakamas. En plus une autre partie d'elle même désirait laisser échapper un peu de sa rage afin de retrouver son calme et pouvoir vraiment être là pour Ann et Eichi, ainsi que pour l'équipage. Elle devait se reprendre mais elle avait besoin de se défouler un peu avant de vraiment pouvoir le faire, elle était trop tendue pour se calmer d'elle même.

"Bien sûr." accepta Luffy après l'avoir regardé attentivement, lisant probablement ses émotions clairement. Il avait toujours été doué pour lire les émotions de la jeune femme, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient cinq, six ans, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher quoique ce soit, en tout cas pas sur ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était assez agréable. Il s'était assez intéressé à elle pour réussir à la lire avec une quasi perfection, il avait été le premier à l'écouter, à la connaître vraiment, d'autre avaient suivi mais jamais avec l'aise de Luffy qui pouvait être si intelligent, même si ce n'était pas comme le reste du monde pensait qu'il devrait être, même si beaucoup pensait qu'il était simplement un idiot. Elle ne le pensait pas, loin de là même, souhaitait même parfois qu'il soit un peu moins doué pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, pour comprendre les émotions, comme maintenant parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas prête à en parler. Heureusement Luffy la connaissait en effet très bien et savait quand elle souhaitait parler ou non, c'était clairement le second cas à présent du coup il se contenta de prendre doucement Ann dans ses bras, d'embrasser Liana légèrement avant de la laisser partir. Elle lui envoya un sourire rempli de reconnaissance avant de se diriger vers Arlong Park, elle avait besoin de se défouler et les débris du lieu seraient parfaits pour ça, parce qu'ils avaient détruit l'endroit après avoir vaincu les hommes-poissons et prit tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient de l'endroit, même chose pour les habitants d'ailleurs. Il y avait certaines des affaires des habitants de l'île à l'intérieur après tout.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle dut réfléchir à quoi faire, ou plutôt comment se défouler, avec ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait débloqué entièrement après Skypea, inquiétant sa famille au passage vu qu'elle avait été inconsciente à ce moment là, ou avec ses propres poings. Elle était capable des deux, elle n'avait pas la force de son compagnon ou d'Ace qui étaient incroyablement forts, ce depuis qu'ils étaient très jeunes, mais les années l'avaient poussé à devenir plus forte. Elle avait voulu tenir la distance déjà, désirant n'être en aucun cas un poids pour sa famille, parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient été pour elle déjà à l'époque, sa famille, elle considérait Ace comme son grand-frère et ça avait été encore plus le cas avec Sabo , dont elle avait été plus proche. L'idée de détruire d'avantage Arlong Park avec ses poings, voire avec ses lames, était tentante mais elle avait besoin d'un autre exutoire, c'était ses pouvoirs qui étaient dangereusement proches de la surface, ses pouvoirs qui étaient un risque pour les siens à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment ou pourquoi elle avait ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait aucune explication logique pour le moment, mais au cours des trois dernières années elle avait pris le temps de faire des expériences, de réussir à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ou non faire avec ses pouvoirs.

Elle pouvait très bien faire sortir de l'énergie de ses mains, plus ou moins puissante, plus ou moins destructrice, cela dépendait de ce qu'elle voulait et de ses émotions. Et là elle voulait non seulement détruire mais elle était aussi absolument furieuse. Les paroles du docteur Nakoh se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, ça ainsi que les paroles des scientifiques qui avaient osé faire de tels actes, et pire que tout, à ses yeux, la question d'Eichi, au sujet de l'amusement, ses réactions lorsqu'il avait posé une question... Elle était folle de rage et les rayons qui sortirent de ses mains le prouvaient bien. Elle s'était positionnée devant un amas conséquent de débris, elle n'avait pas tout détruit mais elle avait réduit en miette plus des trois quart. Elle pouvait respirer un peu mieux, ô elle était toujours furieuse mais elle était plus calme en même temps, plus en contrôle d'elle même. Une chose qui la soulageait vraiment, elle se rappelait très bien le comportement de Vernon, souvent rouge de colère, qui explosait au moindre problème, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais faire cela, elle avait été terrifiée de l'homme qui l'avait battu à plusieurs reprises, qui avait été très cruel envers elle. Néanmoins elle avait aussi appris à se protéger, à calmer ses rages, même si elle avait été très jeune elle n'était pas stupide.

Elle ne pensait pas que les émotions étaient stupides ou devraient être absolument contrôlées, néanmoins elle était convaincue que se laisser dominer par une émotion était risqué, dangereux mais aussi un peu stupide. Elle faisait donc de son mieux pour avoir un certain contrôle sur elle même, afin de ne pas pouvoir être manipuler par d'autre déjà mais aussi parce que perdre la tête lors d'un combat, risquait de devenir rapidement littéral. Sans compter que vu que Luffy et Ace ne réfléchissaient pas toujours avant d'agir, elle avait du prendre ce rôle, celui de celle qui réfléchissait, qui prenait du recul sur la situation. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, enfin ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle saurait pourquoi son fils avait choisi de la suivre. Elle ne l'avait pas senti avant, une chose qu'elle allait devoir corriger, pas parce qu'elle comptait espionner son fils, quoique ce serait plus simple par le lien qu'elle sentait déjà un peu en elle, mais parce qu'elle devrait être plus sur ses gardes. C'était vrai qu'East Blue était plutôt paisible et qu'elle doutait qu'en dehors de Garp, et elle priait pour ne pas le rencontrer, une autre personne habitant dans cette mer soit capable d'utiliser le haki de l'observation... peut-être Zeff à y réfléchir... Cependant elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, pas avec ses enfants, pas avec ses nakamas, sa famille. Comme ils l'avaient prouvé au fil de leur voyage, qu'ils allaient d'ailleurs reprendre, il ne fallait jamais sous estimer un adversaire. Ils avaient prouvé encore et encore à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée que de les sous-estimer, ils ne pouvaient pas faire la même erreur en retour. Pas quand il y avait autant en jeu.

"Eichi, tout va bien ?" elle demanda en se tournant vers son fils, et si ce n'était pas étrange, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça avant la discussion avec Roger et même après ça, elle avait imaginé un bébé, voire un enfant de trois ans, pas un de six ans. Néanmoins il était son fils, et elle l'acceptait comme tel, elle était curieuse vis à vis des mèches rouges qu'il avait dans ses cheveux noirs, de son côté à elle ou du côté de la mère de Luffy ? Elle avait vu l'avis de recherche de Dragon et ce n'était certainement pas de lui. Il ressemblait plus à Luffy qu'à elle, mais il y avait des similitudes quand même, il avait son nez par exemple et ses pommettes, après elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle ne passait guère de temps devant un miroir.

"C'était trop cool." souffla Eichi, une lueur d'émerveillement dans son regard. "Comment tu as fait ça ?" il demanda hésitant, elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait poser des questions mais il restait prudent. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait dit la vérité, ou si elle l'avait fait mais en ne pensant qu'à certaines questions... Les docteurs n'avaient jamais rien fait de tel mais il n'était pas tranquille quand même, même si les yeux verts de la femme qui disait être sa mère, un concept un peu étrange pour lui, étaient très doux et qu'ils lui faisaient penser à d'autres yeux...

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai toujours pu faire des choses un peu étranges même si je pouvais nager avant de manger mon fruit du démon. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus mais je peux faire toute sorte de chose." répondit Liana en s'asseyant sur un des débris afin de pouvoir discuter avec lui tranquillement, elle ne savait pas combien de temps prendrait cette conversation déjà mais en plus elle préférait regarder les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'elle leur parlait. Lorsqu'elle avait été enfant, c'était le moyen qu'elle utilisait pour déterminer, ou en tout cas essayer, si on lui disait ou non la vérité, c'était une technique qui fonctionnait bien. Elle continuait d'ailleurs toujours à l'utiliser mais elle avait appris plus depuis, sur le comportement humain, sur les gestes révélateurs et autre, les yeux n'étaient plus son unique moyen de savoir lorsqu'on lui mentait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Eichi savait exactement, ce qu'il avait appris, mais elle comptait bien tout faire pour lui montrer qu'elle était sincère. "Je ne suis pas certaine parce que je ne sais rien sur mes parents, sur l'endroit d'où je viens, mais je crois que j'ai ses pouvoirs depuis ma naissance."

"J'aurai ses pouvoirs moi aussi ?" demanda Eichi curieux, s'approchant prudemment d'elle afin de s'asseoir aussi.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est possible oui mais je ne peux pas te dire." répondit Liana avec une moue d'excuse. "Tu as causé des choses étranges ? Je sais que quand j'étais plus jeune je faisais parfois voler des objets, je changeais aussi la couleur des choses..."

"C'est important ?" il demanda incertain.

"Non." répondit immédiatement mais fermement Liana. "Tu es notre fils Eichi, certes on n'imaginait pas une situation pareille quand Luffy et moi avons décidé de fonder une famille, mais ça ne change rien pour nous. Tu restes notre enfant et à ce titre tu nous es précieux, quelque soit tes capacités, tes talents. Tu as une partie de mes pouvoirs tant mieux, parce que la vie qu'on a choisi peut-être dangereuse, mais sinon ce n'est pas grave."

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" il demanda ensuite, changeant de sujet en pointant à la destruction que venait de causer la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

"Parce que je suis furieuse après les scientifiques pour ce qu'ils ont fait, pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Ils n'avaient aucun droit d'agir ainsi et l'idée qu'ils aient touché à des enfants, particulièrement les miens, ça me rend vraiment furieuse." expliqua Liana. "J'ai éprouvé le besoin d'évacuer ma colère et je l'ai fait, avec mes pouvoirs si je restais trop émotive surtout d'une manière aussi négative, trop longtemps, mes pouvoirs réagiraient mal. Et je ne le veux pas, surtout pas lorsque cela peut mettre en danger mes nakamas, ma famille."

"C'est quoi nakama ?" demanda curieux Eichi en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme avant.

"C'est un terme pour désigner une famille, plus proche même. Parce qu'on se considère comme une famille, mais c'est encore plus proche parce qu'on s'est choisi. On ferait presque n'importe quoi pour se protéger les uns les autres, pour se soutenir, c'est un lien très fort qui existe entre deux êtres ou plus." essaya d'expliquer Liana, c'était un concept difficile à expliquer, mais elle avait fait de son mieux, elle espérait juste avoir été assez claire, qu'il ait compris au moins un peu. "Il y a différents types d'équipages pirates, mais pour nous, notre équipage forme une famille, on est prêt à se dresser contre le reste du monde pour rester ensemble, pour réaliser nos rêves."

"Des rêves ?" demanda Eichi, qui la regardait avec attention.

"Oui des rêves, Zoro par exemple rêve d'être le meilleur manieur de sabre du monde. Nami elle souhaite réaliser une carte du monde entier donc pour le faire on va devoir visiter chaque île afin qu'elle puisse réaliser une carte de tout ces merveilleux endroits qui existent dans le monde." expliqua Liana. "Quand à Luffy, ton père et mon compagnon, il veut devenir le Roi des Pirates, il souhaite devenir l'homme le plus libre du monde. Pour nous, être pirate ça veut dire être libre."

"Libre ? Je n'aurai plus à retourner là bas ?" il demanda très hésitant.

"Jamais. Eichi, je veux que tu sois bien sûr de ça, tant que je vivrais je me battrais pour que tu ne doives plus jamais être prisonnier de quiconque. Certainement pas de ces scientifiques, tu comprends cela ?" demanda Liana en s'agenouillant devant lui.

"Luffy, papa, il a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, que les promesses c'était important." dit Eichi, d'une petite voix.

"Oui, c'est très important et il ne faut jamais faire une promesse qu'on ne compte pas tenir, qu'on ne compte pas tout faire pour tenir même." acquiesça Liana.

"Tu promets alors, que je n'aurai pas à y retourner ? Qu'on retrouvera les autres ?" demanda Eichi.

"Je te le jure, je vais tout faire, moi ainsi que Luffy et nos nakamas pour retrouver chacun de nos enfants, pour stopper les scientifiques du projet." promit très sérieusement Liana. "Je vais tout faire pour que tu n'ais plus à les craindre."

"Merci." dit Eichi en lui faisant un câlin. C'était rapide, il ne savait quoi faire que parce qu'il avait vu ... ses parents se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant le trajet en mer et qu'il avait demandé à Gin, c'était lui qui lui avait dit que c'était un moyen de montrer de l'affection. C'était bref et Liana avait à peine eu le temps de répondre mais elle ne cachait pas son sourire, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir eu son fils faire un geste pareil, un geste montrant qu'il voulait une relation, qu'il voulait bien essayer de les accepter. Enfin elle espérait que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ce geste, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle ferait s'il ne voulait aucun contact...

"Tu es mon fils, tu es nakama, c'est plus que normal de tout faire pour te protéger et t'aider." elle assura en se levant, elle lui tendit la main, testant s'il voudrait ou non la prendre et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il le fit. Il n'avait pas eu une vie normale et certainement pas facile, mais apparemment il recherchait de l'affection comme elle l'avait fait à son âge, même si elle n'avait jamais souhaité que ses enfants vivent une chose similaire à ses années avant Luffy, elle devait avancer. Et faire payer aux scientifiques qui faisaient souffrir ses enfants. Eichi prit la main de Liana et ensemble ils retournèrent à Cocoyashi, vers leurs nakamas.

"Liana, on a trouvé une solution pour les autres enfants." s'exclama Nami en accourant vers elle, suivie de près par sa sœur Nojiko qui avait l'air un peu pensive.

Liana lança un regard à sa nakama qui acquiesça, elle avait raconté un peu de leur histoire à sa sœur. Ca ne dérangeait pas Liana, elle comprenait pourquoi la rousse avait agi ainsi, elle était proche de sa sœur, elle voulait sans aucun doute partager ça avec elle, peut-être même pour rassurer Nojiko. Luffy et elle avaient choisi de ne pas parler de leur voyage dans le temps à Dadan, Makino et les bandits parce qu'ils savaient très bien que leur famille se serait encore plus inquiété pour eux, et pour Ace, ils avaient simplement parlé de la clinique et du fait qu'ils allaient récupérer leurs enfants au cours de leur voyage. Vu les réactions de Dadan et des autres bandits, si l'envie reprenait au Gouvernement d'installer une clinique sur l'île, ils allaient avoir une mauvaise surprise, de ça Liana était sûre. Zoro n'avait pas eu de famille à rassurer et Usopp avait lui aussi choisi de ne rien dire, ils avaient parlé à Zeff parce que Luffy avait voulu être proche de Sanji. Il était préférable de ne pas trop ébruiter leur voyage, pas la peine d'avoir le gouvernement contre eux encore plus, surtout vu qu'ils n'étaient pas tous réunis, mais le dire à leurs familles, c'était différent. Nami avait beaucoup changé depuis leur départ originel de Cocoyashi, il était normal que sa sœur l'ait remarqué, surtout vu qu'elles étaient clairement proche.

"Laquelle ?" demanda Liana intéressée.

"Vous pouvez les laisser ici." intervint Genzo qui était arrivé entre temps, ayant suivi plus calmement les deux femmes qu'il considérait comme ses filles.

"Vraiment ?" demanda surprise Liana. "Ce ne sera pas un problème ?"

"Non, non seulement nous sommes plus qu'heureux de pouvoir vous aider un peu après ce que vous avez fait pour nous en battant Arlong. Mais en plus, dû aux règles d'Arlong les habitants de l'île ont évité d'avoir des enfants, ne voulant pas les exposer à tout cela déjà mais en plus le prix pour s'assurer qu'ils vivraient était élevé. Certains couples ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfant, d'autres en voudraient plusieurs, ils seront aimés ici. Vous avez ma parole." assura Genzo, lisant correctement l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Liana.

"Si les enfants sont d'accord, je reconnais que ce serait la solution parfaite. Ils seraient tranquilles ici." acquiesça Liana.

"Moi aussi ?" demanda Eichi, serrant un peu plus la main de Liana.

"Non, Eichi, si tu le veux bien, tu resteras avec nous." nia Liana, priant pour que le jeune garçon ne choisisse pas de rester sur cette île, elle ne voulait pas imaginer être séparée ainsi de son fils. Quoiqu'il y serait en sécurité, peut-être même heureux, cependant il était son fils.

"Je veux être libre avec vous." dit aussi fermement que possible Eichi.

"Vous prenez Eichi et Ann avec vous alors ?" demanda Nojiko intéressée.

"Oui." acquiesça Liana en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de son fils, ayant fait en sorte qu'il puisse voir le mouvement afin de ne pas le surprendre.

"J'aimerai venir avec vous, je ne sais pas ce que je vaux en tant que pirate mais je pourrai au moins les garder si nécessaire." proposa déterminée Nojiko.


	12. Départ de Cocoyashi

**Coucou, je sais ça fait super longtemps pardon, pardon. Je m'agenouille devant vous contrite. Sérieusement je suis vraiment désolée, je travaille sur ce chapitre, plus ou moins** **assidûment** **, depuis juin mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer en tout cas.**

 **Concernant mes fics, je l'ai dit dans Princesse Dragon, mais je le redis ici, s'il y a une fic en particulier dont vous voulez avoir la suite, envoyez moi un PM et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à votre demande.**

 **Merci à** Miss Poulpy **pour avoir revu ce chapitre afin de faire disparaître les fautes, ou en tout cas une grande partie des fautes.**

 **Merci de votre patience et de votre soutien, si vous suivez toujours cette fic. Merci donc de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter One Piece : Familial.** **Bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **Non on n'y pense pas, moi non plus normalement mais comme ça j'avais une excuse toute trouvée pour laisser les enfants sur l'archipel sans problème. Et puis j'avais remarqué, distraitement, qu'il n'y avait** **quasi** **pas d'enfants sur l'île. Pas de jeunes enfants.**

lilylys : **Oui, une nouvelle nakama. Elle ne sera pas la dernière nouvelle en plus ;D. Tu ne me poses que des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Ce serait du spoil... Je peux juste dire qu'ils vont savoir la vérité concernant Sabo avant Dressrosa. J'espère que tu vas apprécier le chapitre en tout cas, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose.**

acetwolf94 **Here we go, the new chapter. Sorry for the wait, I hope you'll love it.**

Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus surpris par la demande de Nojiko, Nami, le couple pirate ou Genzo. Liana avait souvent entendu parler de la jeune femme via Nami, qui avait eu besoin de parler de son enfance, de sa mère, de sa sœur surtout. Ce n'était pas tous les jours évident la vie de pirate après tout, l'équipage était une famille, c'était un fait. Mais ça restait différent. Malgré le fait que Nami les aimait tous, Nojiko et Genzo en particuliers lui manquaient. En plus lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Arlong, elle n'avait pas parlé de Bell-mère, ça avait été trop douloureux, elle avait eu trop l'impression de la trahir…

Les premières histoires concernant sa mère adoptive avaient été dîtes dans un chuchotement, dans le noir de la cabine des femmes, le soir avant qu'elles ne s'endorment, épuisées par la longue journée. De simples mentions au début, puis peu à peu, elle s'était sentie capable d'en dire plus. Ça avait été un travail progressif, mais Liana avait été attentive et patiente tout au long. Elle comprenait, il lui avait fallu des années pour parler de Sabo sans avoir mal et sans s'effondrer...Et cela même avec Ace et Luffy, qui avaient connu et aimé le blond.

Les histoires concernant Nojiko avaient été bien plus nombreuses en comparaison, et si Liana n'avait passé que peu de temps avec la femme aux cheveux bleus, elle avait néanmoins l'impression de très bien la connaître. Un sentiment un peu étrange en somme. Mais Liana avait vécu plus étrange, et c'était un euphémisme vu tout ce que la pirate aux yeux émeraudes avait traversé.

D'après ce que son amie lui avait dit, Nojiko n'avait jamais été tenté de prendre la mer. Ne serait-ce que pour faire un tour d'East Blue alors pour se rendre sur Grand Line, pour devenir pirate... La femme aux cheveux ébènes était pour le moins surprise, Luffy aussi vu qu'il avait entendu parler de Nojiko par sa femme et sa nakama. Genzo c'était clair qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et Nami non plus. Pourquoi Nojiko demandait-elle une chose pareille ? Surtout maintenant ?

"Nojiko tu n'es pas sérieuse." s'exclama Genzo, poussé à bout apparemment.

"Si je le suis. Genzo, tu sais que j'ai toujours été curieuse des paysages que me décrivait Nami, mais je ne pouvais pas partir, pas avec Arlong sur l'île. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire." rétorqua Nojiko, et c'était la vérité. Arlong avait très bien su que Nami n'abandonnerait pas son village, cependant il n'avait pas voulu prendre le moindre risque, du coup Nojiko avait eu l'interdiction de quitter l'île. Après tout s'il y avait eu une personne qui aurait pu faire changer d'avis Nami, c'était bien sa sœur aînée. Alors la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était résignée à passer le reste de sa vie sur l'île, elle avait oublié son rêve consistant de voir tout ce que le monde avait à offrir. Un rêve dont elle n'avait jamais parlé, même lorsque les temps avaient été meilleurs, elle avait eu peur que son rêve ne soit pas assez impressionnant, comparé à celui de Nami consistant de tracer une carte du monde. Voir par elle même les îles dont Bel-mère avait parlé. Être là, avec sa sœur pour la voir réaliser son rêve, tracer une carte du monde. C'était le rêve de Nojiko, simple peut-être mais c'était le sien.

Sauf que là, l'île était saine et sauve, Arlong avait été battu. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, elle avait perdu espoir depuis si longtemps. La seule lueur dans son monde avait été le marché que Nami avait passé avec ce monstre.  
Plus encore sa sœur lui avait tout raconté, y compris le voyage dans le temps. Nojiko avait voulu lui dire que c'était impossible, ça semblait fou après tout, sauf que Nami avait beaucoup trop changé en trop peu de temps pour que ce soit normal. Elle était aussi trop proche de ses nakamas pour que ce soit un lien de quelques semaines à peine. Pas alors qu'ils étaient des pirates et que la rouquine avait tout fait pour repousser tout le monde après la mort de leur mère. Sans compter qu'elle connaissait bien sa sœur, elle savait quand elle lui mentait ou du coup qu'elle essayait de le faire. Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté cette histoire abracadabrante, elle n'avait pas menti. Aussi choquant et étrange que ça puisse être, c'était la vérité.

"Je n'ai rien contre l'idée que tu nous accompagnes, mais pourquoi ?" demanda Luffy, un bras autour du bas du dos de sa compagne.

Le capitaine pirate était arrivé en même temps que Genzo et il avait rendu Ann à Liana, soulagé de voir que sa compagne était plus calme, qu'elle avait retrouvé son équilibre. Bien sûr il pouvait toujours voir une tension en elle, mais c'était léger, surtout comparé à ces derniers jours. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Eichi aussi proche de Liana, il lui tenait même la main avant qu'elle ne prenne Ann, ensuite il était quand même resté proche d'elle. S'appuyant contre sa jambe même et lançant des regards réguliers à Liana, Ann et même lui même. Il semblait accepter l'idée d'une relation avec eux. C'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle, en y repensant, le capitaine pirate sentit son sourire s'agrandir.

"Je veux voir le monde, je veux visiter toutes les îles et voir les merveilles et les folies de Grand Line. En plus je veux veiller sur ma sœur. J'ai confiance en vous, c'est clair que vous tenez à elle et que vous protéger les vôtres mais je veux être là pour elle." répondit Nojiko, soutenant sans sourciller le regard sombre du capitaine pirate, qui s'était reconcentré sur la situation actuelle. "Pendant des années j'ai vu Nami partir pour aller récupérer de l'argent, revenant souvent blessée, son sang coulant même sur les billets qu'elle ramenait. J'étais impuissante chaque fois qu'elle quittait l'île, chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans Arlong Park, c'était toujours la même chose. Je ne veux plus être là à regarder ma sœur risquer sa vie. Je veux être dehors, avec elle, à assurer ses arrières."

"Même si ça veut dire que tu seras recherchée ? On est des pirates, on va contre le gouvernement et la marine. On ne peut pas te garantir l'anonymat ou la possibilité de revenir un jour à ta petite vie tranquille ici avec les mandariniers." demanda Liana, elle serait heureuse d'avoir plus de nakamas, d'avoir une famille plus grande encore, une chose qui plairait aussi à Luffy elle le savait très bien. Mais leur vie n'allait pas être facile, ils avaient choisi d'attaquer une base de la marine et ils recommenceraient.

La première traversée avait été dangereuse et folle, ils avaient failli y laisser la vie plusieurs fois, et c'était mis à dos un grand nombre de monde. Cette fois ci, ce voyage-ci, ils seraient plus violents, plus agressif envers le gouvernement que par le passé. Ça avait été prouvé à la base de la marine, Luffy et elle avaient été plus violents dans leurs actions mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls. Chaque membre de leur équipage qui avait été présent, avait été plus violent encore qu'à Enies Lobby. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, la séparation surtout mais plus encore, ce qu'ils avaient appris quant aux enfants du couple... Le gouvernement avait fait plus que dépasser la limite en leur prenant un des leurs. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais. Tous.

La première fois concernant le gouvernement mondial, ils n'avaient attaqué que lorsqu'ils avaient été poussé, mais cette fois, ils allaient attaquer les premiers et ça changeait beaucoup de chose. Ce serait plus dangereux, ils seraient plus recherchés encore. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, même s'ils comptaient quand même s'amuser.

Plus encore ils allaient tous devoir se battre, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre comme la première fois d'avoir des membres qui ne pouvaient pas vraiment se défendre. Ils ne comptaient pas en faire des monstres de combats comme Luffy, Zoro, Gin, Sanji et elle, mais ils allaient quand même devoir progresser. Si elle devait venir avec eux, alors elle allait devoir apprendre, et ce rapidement, à se battre et ce de manière efficace. Ce serait encore plus brutal que pour Nami et Usopp, parce que Nojiko était une civile. Certes elle avait eu la vie dure à cause d'Arlong et ses sbires, mais elle n'avait jamais dû les affronter, elle avait été forcée de baisser la tête. Là elle n'aurait pas cette option.

"Je sais ça." répondit Nojiko, les yeux sérieux, une attitude déterminée. "Ce ne sera pas facile, je le sais bien. Ça va me demander de me battre, d'être forte parce que je refuse catégoriquement d'être un poids pour vous mais je suis décidée. Vous m'avez donné envie de croire à nouveau en la vie, avoir à nouveau de l'espoir. Et surtout vous m'avez fait croire à nouveau en mon rêve. Ce n'est pas un aussi grand rêve que celui de Nami de tracer une carte du monde entier, ce n'est pas très impressionnant je le sais... Mais c'est mon rêve. Je veux voir le monde entier, je veux visiter les îles des Blues, de Grand Line. Surtout je veux être là le jour où Nami aura réalisé son rêve. Je veux la voir faire. Je suis prête à tout, s'il vous plait, donnez moi une chance."

Nojiko c'était certes adressée au couple dans sa demande, mais au final celui qui décidait si une personne devenait ou non nakama c'était Luffy. Et Liana était réellement soulagée de ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision, elle ne dirait pas non à d'autres nakamas, loin de là même. Mais elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à choisir qui venait ou non avec eux, elle n'avait pas l'instinct de Luffy pour sonder les gens, quoi-qu'avec le haki de l'observation, elle se débrouillait mieux. Elle avait toujours eu un bon instinct, mais pas comme Luffy, c'était différent. De plus il était capable de voir le potentiel des gens, comme avec Usopp. Liana n'avait pas été impressionnée au début, c'était clair, sûr il était le fils de Yasopp, mais être le fils de quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire grand chose, en tout cas sur sa personnalité, sur ses capacités et encore moins sur ses choix. Usopp avait eu l'air d'un menteur et d'un trouillard, ce qu'il était, et surtout de quelqu'un sur qui on ne pouvait pas réellement compter.

Elle avait eu tort, et pas simplement lorsqu'ils avaient du défendre l'île natale d'Usopp, mais aussi tout au long de leur voyage. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés à Water 7, parce qu'Usopp s'était laissé trop influencer par ses insécurités et son amour pour le Merry, il avait quand même été là pour assurer leurs arrières. Certes il l'avait fait avec un masque, mais il avait été là. Et par la suite il avait reconnu ses torts. Bon, il avait aussi pris l'habitude de mettre son masque pour se motiver et se donner du courage, une technique des plus étranges, mais si ça fonctionnait pour lui…. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient sains d'esprits à la base. La folie était nécessaire pour être un Muggiwara.

Laissant son compagnon, c'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'était pas encore son mari, qu'il n'était que son compagnon, son petit-ami même… Luffy et elle n'avaient pas vraiment pris beaucoup de temps pour se découvrir en tant que couple. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient à Skypea, et après qu'elle eut repris connaissance de retour sur la mer bleue, ils avaient été un couple. Avec Luffy qui était très protecteur. Ils s'étaient mariés à peine un mois après, sur Water 7. Aller doucement, ce n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Luffy, et de son côté à elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et voulait passer le reste de ses jours avec lui, elle n'avait pas vu de raisons d'attendre.

Elle savait aussi très bien que s'il n'avait pas tant voulu qu'ils aient leur nakamas, au moins la majorité d'entre eux, au mariage, ils se seraient mariés avant de quitter Dawn Island.

Donc laissant Luffy observer et jauger Nojiko, Liana se concentra sur Nami. Qu'en pensait-elle ? Est-ce que ça lui posait un problème ? Ou au contraire était-ce ce qu'elle voulait ? Liana pouvait voir la surprise et l'étonnement sur le visage de la rousse, mais elle pouvait aussi voir de la joie, de l'impatience ainsi qu'une légère appréhension. Aucune émotion disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que Nojiko se joigne à eux donc. Bien au contraire, en tout cas si Liana ne se trompait pas.

"Tu peux venir avec nous. Mais uniquement après en avoir vraiment parlé avec Nami, elle pourra répondre à tes questions et vraiment t'avertir du danger qui existe dans la vie de pirate, surtout dans notre équipage. On ne partira pas avant deux jours, une fête se prépare, tu as donc deux jours pour te décider." trancha Luffy.

Comprenant aisément l'ordre indirect donné, Nami prit sa sœur par la main et la guida afin de rentrer chez elles pour parler. Si Nojiko devait être du voyage, elle devait avoir une idée à quoi s'attendre, ce ne serait pas assez pour l'empêcher d'être surprise sur Grand Line et par eux, mais ce serait déjà un début. Les deux pirates partirent de leur côté avec leurs deux enfants, afin de prévenir leurs nakamas de la durée de la 'permission' afin qu'ils puissent se préparer avant de passer plusieurs heures en famille. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'Eichi soit entièrement à l'aise avec ses parents, et eux avec lui, après tout c'était aussi un changement pour eux, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Les deux jours passèrent vite pour Liana, qui avait fait en sorte, une fois assurée que le Merry serait stocké avec tout ce qui était nécessaire pour des enfants, ainsi que pour l'équipage, en tout cas jusqu'à leur arrêt à Loguetown. Les habitants de l'archipel, particulièrement ceux du village de Cocoyashi, avaient fait de leur mieux pour pourvoir aux besoins des pirates mais les temps avaient été difficiles à cause d'Arlong. Ils n'avaient plus autant de ressource que par le passé et il allait leur falloir du temps pour changer ça. Surtout lorsqu'on parlait de faire du commerce avec les autres îles. Arlong et ses hommes avaient réellement été nocifs pour East Blue...

Certes Liana, après avoir vu Sabaody, pouvait un peu comprendre, c'était clair que les hommes-poissons avaient été traqué afin d'être vendu, qu'ils étaient méprisés par les nobles, et même par bien d'autres... Arlong Park avait aussi une ressemblance certaine avec le parc Sabaody, mais ce n'était pas non plus une excuse pour leurs actions. East Blue n'avait eu aucun rapport avec les hommes-poissons auparavant, ils auraient pu avoir un nouveau départ et même être accepté à la longue mais ils avaient éprouvé le besoin de faire ce qu'on leur avait fait et avaient condamné un archipel entier...

Mais bon c'était fait, ils ne feraient plus de mal, l'archipel était libre et elle devait se concentrer sur la suite. Sur s'occuper d'Ann et d'Eichi, s'assurer que Buichi ne manquait de rien... Que Merry allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas été blessé lors de leurs aventures jusque là... Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient eu un nouveau navire à Water 7 qu'il fallait pour autant mépriser Merry. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Allant même jusqu'à venir les chercher à Enies Lobby. Le Thousand Sunny était génial, pas de doute à ce sujet, Franky et les autres s'étaient surpassés, mais le Vogue Merry restait spécial dans les cœurs des Muggiwara. Liana était bien déterminée à protéger de son mieux leur fidèle navire, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas autant cette fois. Et elle n'était clairement pas la seule, vu qu'elle avait vu Gin qui était allé nager sous le navire.

Donc l'équipage avait réussi à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de Cocoyashi, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup quitté le village de Nami pour être honnête, il manquait des choses pour aller sur Grand Line, mais ce n'était rien qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver à Loguetown. Même s'ils y étaient déjà allés, Liana était sûre que Luffy souhaitait y retourner pour refaire sa déclaration, elle espérait simplement qu'il serait plus prudent cette fois, et aussi pour voir Smoker. L'homme était sans aucun doute dangereux, mais la femme aux yeux émeraudes connaissait son compagnon, il voulait un adversaire. Smoker.

De plus Loguetown était une ville dans une toute autre catégorie au niveau commerce, cependant Liana était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir. Ils avaient plus de couvertures, on leur avait fabriqué des nouvelles étagères et particulièrement un lit pour Ann. Eichi pouvait s'installer dans la cabine des garçons, ou ils pouvaient installer un hamac dans leur cabine à eux ... quoique ce n'était pas la proposition qu'elle préférait si elle devait être honnête. Un des grands avantages du Merry, c'était l'intimité que le couple pouvait avoir. Liana adorait son équipage et elle comprenait le désir de ses nakamas de rester proches les uns des autres, mais après trois ans seule à seul avec son ... compagnon, vivre en communauté à nouveau était un gros changement.

Avoir leur fils en plus de leur fille dans leur cabine, compliquerait considérablement les choses mais si c'était ce dont Eichi avait besoin, alors elle l'accepterait sans protester. En réalité la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'insistait pas pour l'avoir près d'eux, c'était parce qu'elle savait très bien jusqu'où ses nakamas iraient pour le protéger. Avec eux ou dans la cabine des garçons, voire même dans celle des filles, Eichi serait en sécurité. De ça elle était absolument sûre.

Le lit d'Ann, s'il n'était pas à la hauteur des plans que Franky avait dessinés après avoir appris pour sa grossesse, il avait commencé à travailler sur des idées afin d'être préparer pour la naissance de leur fils. Le lit actuel d'Ann était néanmoins très joli, le peintre du village avait dessiné des vagues et des coquillages ainsi que divers animaux marins sur les barreaux. Ça donnait un résultat ravissant et sa fille semblait satisfaite, en tout cas elle avait souri et émit des sons contents en le voyant. Leur charpentier aurait l'occasion de réaliser le berceau prévu pour le fils qu'elle portait de toute façon.

Laissant ses nakamas faire la fête, Liana avait choisi de passer son temps avec des femmes du village, des femmes qui avaient gardé ou eu des enfants afin de pouvoir avoir des conseils. Eichi était en âge, à cause de la marine, de dire ce dont il avait besoin ou envie, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas pour Ann. Bien sûr avant leur départ de Dawn, elle avait posé des centaines de questions à Makino, elle en avait aussi posé à Dadan mais avait vite compris que sa mère adoptive n'était pas particulièrement douée avec les bébés. Pas pour s'en occuper à la longue. Heureusement que Ace avait eu sa constitution ou chance était qu'il serait mort très jeune.

Liana avait donc pris un certain nombre de notes grâce à Makino qui avait été heureuse de lui donner des conseils, néanmoins Liana continuait à être inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance normale entre les Dursley, Makino et les bandits, certes elle ne pensait pas s'en être trop mal sortie mais là ses enfants allaient grandir sur un navire pirate. Ils allaient être en danger et elle voulait être une bonne mère pour eux. Pour cela elle avait besoin d'information, donc elle parlait, écoutait et prenait des notes selon ce que lui disait celles qui avaient de l'expérience.

Ni elle, ni Luffy n'avaient eu une enfance normale ou même facile, ils n'avaient pas été aussi entouré et protégé qu'ils auraient du l'être et elle était réellement déterminée à offrir à ses enfants tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu en premier lieu. Et pas de quartier pour ceux qui tenteraient de s'y opposer.

"Tout est prêt ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour Eichi et Ann ?" demanda Luffy en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Liana.

Le jour s'était levé une heure auparavant et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient fait la fête pendant plusieurs jours et presque tous consommé une certaine quantité d'alcool, Liana ne pouvait malheureusement pas participer, ils étaient tous debout et prêt à partir. Quoiqu'Eichi avait un peu plus de mal à se réveiller, même s'il n'avait pas bu, Liana avait veillé, de même que Luffy d'ailleurs. L'homme élastique pouvait être irresponsable, c'était vrai, mais il n'était pas pour autant un imbécile et il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour respecter non seulement ses promesses mais aussi ses engagements. Et il voulait être un bon père.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de son propre père, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ne lui avait jamais parlé donc il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait confié à Garp. Il pourrait lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonner comme ça, mais en réalité s'il n'avait pas fait ça, Luffy n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Liana ou Ace et Sabo, sans compter Shanks... Alors il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir fait ce choix. Un choix qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire qu'être père.

"Je pense oui. Eichi s'est installé à côté de Zoro, il ne sembla pas désireux de le lâcher." pointa Liana avec un sourire, détournant son regard du village de Cocoyashi pour mieux observer le sabreur qui finissait de porter des caisses à bord, leur fils sur les talons qui aidait un peu. Il tenait définitivement sa force de Luffy, elle aurait été incapable de soulever un tel poids à son âge.

"Shishi." rit Luffy, amusé de voir la scène, il pouvait aussi voir le léger sourire de la part de son second, qui s'il n'avait pas une grande habitude des enfants faisait quand même un effort et faisait aussi attention à ce qu'Eichi ne se fasse pas mal. "On verra si ça dure, ou s'il fera la même chose avec nos autres nakamas. Nojiko vient ?"

"Ses affaires sont dans la cabine des femmes." répondit Liana, bougeant Ann afin que leur fille puisse mieux voir vu que c'était apparemment ce qu'elle voulait. Ann ne perdit pas d'ailleurs de temps avant de se mettre à babiller, observant les gens qui s'activaient à quai.

"Vous croyez que Nami-swan fera comme la première fois ?" demanda Sanji en s'approchant d'eux, cigarette éteinte, et un verre dans la main, verre qu'il tendit à Liana.

Après avoir appris que Liana était enceinte, il avait fait attention avec ses cigarettes et la fumée afin de non seulement pas incommoder la jeune femme mais aussi pour protéger le bébé. Et si la grossesse était en pause, Liana était toujours enceinte, sans compter que maintenant il y avait un bébé en plus. Il allait devoir être plus prudent, mais ça ne dérangeait pas le cuisinier, bien au contraire. Il aimait bien les enfants, même s'il n'éprouvait pas le désir d'en avoir pour le moment, en plus Ann et Eichi étaient adorables. Et puis ils étaient nakamas.

Il sourit à Liana lorsqu'elle bougea Ann de sorte de pouvoir attraper le verre qu'il lui donnait. Elle ne mangeait pas assez, certes lorsqu'on comparait quelqu'un à Luffy, la personne en question ne mangeait jamais assez. Mais Liana ne mangeait vraiment pas beaucoup, elle faisait un effort, ils en avaient tous conscience, mais ce n'était pas assez. Chopper le lui avait dit dès qu'il avait fait le premier examen lors de son arrivée dans l'équipage, mais ça n'avait pas été grave. Pas vraiment en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte.

Là Chopper et lui avaient crée un programme de sorte qu'elle ait toute les vitamines et les nutriments dont elle et le bébé avaient besoin. Il avait vu lors de leurs retrouvailles, enfin après qu'il eut repris connaissance... Les derniers souvenirs dans leur temps d'origine le faisaient toujours trembler. Des okamas partout, quel cauchemar. Ils lui avaient même mis une robe...

"Sanji." appela Liana, l'observant avec un air inquiet, comme toujours en tune avec les émotions de ses nakamas, mais même sans les liens qu'elle avait avec eux, elle aurait su qu'il y avait un souci. Il était très pâle.

"Tout va bien Liana-flower." assura Sanji, se reprenant. "C'est un smoothie à la mandarine, je sais que tu préfères les fruits rouges mais ..."

"C'est délicieux comme toujours." elle assura avec un sourire, quoique la lueur de l'inquiétude n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux émeraudes. "Vis à vis de Nami, je dirais que c'est parti pour vu qu'elles sont venues installer leurs affaires mais ne sont pas là. En tout cas pas encore."

"Tu veux qu'on aille voir les autres enfants de la clinique ?" proposa Luffy, observant les enfants qui étaient auprès de diverses familles, il y avait aussi quelques uns des plus jeunes, des bébés. Tous ne resteraient pas à Cocoyashi, les autres villages de l'archipel s'étaient manifestés également.

Le couple avait pu les observer la veille, tous les enfants se trouvant sur l'archipel, ou pas loin en tout cas, s'étaient réunis pour jouer. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que ceux de la clinique aillent participer, mais ils l'avaient fait, Eichi aussi. Les rires et la joie sur leurs visages avait été agréable à voir, pas de doute à ce sujet.

"Non, on leur a déjà dit au revoir." refusa Liana, elle craignait de trop s'attacher, ça avait déjà été difficile de les accueillir, de s'occuper d'eux en essayant de ne pas trop se lier. Ils allaient partir et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient l'impression qu'ils voulaient les abandonner. En plus ils allaient déjà horriblement lui manquer, elle ne voulait pas augmenter cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas les emporter avec eux, avoir leurs enfants à bord serait déjà dangereux, ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir un trop grand nombre. Ils risqueraient de devenir des cibles. Et puis ils avaient la vie devant eux, ils ne devaient pas la commencer en étant pirate. Ce serait irresponsable.

Et oui elle savait qu'elle était hypocrite, ses enfants seraient en danger sur le Merry, mais une fois que l'équipage serait devenu célèbre, dangereusement bien sûr, ils seraient traqués. C'était ce qui était arrivé après la mort de Roger mais il n'avait pas été le seul, la marine avait tendance à blâmer les crimes des parents sur les enfants, les rendant coupables également et donc cherchant à les punir. De plus Eichi et Ann avaient ... 'appartenu' au Gouvernement Mondial, hors de question de prendre des risques avec eux. Ils les protégeraient jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire et la même chose pouvait être dite des autres membres de l'équipage.

Pour assurer une protection supplémentaire aux enfants qu'ils laissaient sur l'archipel Conomi, Luffy et Liana avaient décidé de rentrer en communication avec Garp pour non seulement lui rapporter les actions de Nezumi, certes ils avaient rendu le misérable rongeur incapable de nuire, mais ses actions avaient quand même eu lieu et il fallait qu'il y ait une enquête. Mais aussi pour lui parler des actions du Gouvernement Mondial afin qu'il puisse placer l'archipel Conomi sous sa protection. Ce qui s'était produit avec Arlong jouerait aussi un rôle, pas de doute à ce sujet, ils auraient une protection supplémentaire s'ils jouaient bien leurs cartes et vu les airs de Genzo et du doc, ils comptaient bien le faire.

Garp pouvait être irresponsable, et il avait un jeu de priorité faussé, faire passer la marine avant sa famille sérieusement... Mais il avait le cœur à la bonne place et il chercherait à protéger ces enfants, sans les entraîner avec un peu de chance... Il pouvait être une réelle menace.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas décidé s'ils lui disaient pour le fait qu'il était arrière-grand-père. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'être pourchasser par le Vice Amiral pour qu'il puisse les rencontrer, et les traumatiser au passage. Ce qu'il ferait, de ça ils en étaient quasiment sûrs. Attendre un peu pour lui dire était peut-être une bonne idée, laisser le temps à Eichi de s'habituer à la folie de l'équipage, de s'habituer à être libre avant d'être confronté à la force de la nature qu'était Monkey D. Garp.

"Tout est prêt ?" elle demanda à Usopp, de l'équipage il était celui qui faisait le plus de petits achats. Qui pouvait le plus avoir des courses de dernière minute, Sanji organisait bien son temps, même chose pour elle et Nami, elle allait devoir s'habituer au rythme de Nojiko aussi. Quand à Zoro et Gin, en général leurs courses étaient limités à des visites dans des bars ou dans des magasins pour acheter de l'alcool, ou encore le nécessaire pour prendre soin de leurs armes. Ils avaient certainement fait le plein concernant l'alcool au cours des derniers jours et il n'y avait rien en termes de magasin d'arme. Arlong n'avait pas toléré les armes après tout. Vu qu'il n'y avait rien eu à payer concernant la nourriture, Luffy n'avait rien de plus à régler, et elle avait tout arrangé pour ne rien avoir à régler à terre aujourd'hui.

Elle savourait la paix dont elle pouvait profiter actuellement, pas de marines, pas de catastrophe de dernière minute, pas de véritables problèmes. Ce serait sans aucun doute une des rares fois où ça arriverait, surtout vu qu'ils avaient choisi de se faire réellement des ennemis de la marine. De ne plus simplement se défendre lorsqu'ils étaient attaqués.

"Elles arrivent." elle appela, sentant les deux sœurs qui approchaient du port de Cocoyashi grâce à son haki.

"Ça à l'air vraiment pratique le haki." souffla Usopp, admiratif comme toujours quand ses amis, sa famille, utilisait ce mystérieux pouvoir, ça ou le reste. Pendant longtemps il ne s'était pas senti à sa place, les autres étaient tellement puissants, tellement impressionnants... Comment pouvait-il être l'un d'entre eux ?

Il n'était certes pas aussi dangereux qu'eux, mais il avait quand même sa place. Et puis il ne tenait qu'à lui d'être plus fort.

Il avait déjà tellement progressé, tellement changé depuis le départ de son village, la première fois. C'était clair dans des petits moments bien sûr, mais là il pouvait vraiment s'en apercevoir. La première fois qu'il avait observé Nami courir au milieu des villageois, qui voulaient clairement qu'elle leur laisse au moins la chance de lui dire au revoir, il n'avait rien vu de plus qu'une course. A présent, observant Nami et sa sœur Nojiko qui courraient au milieu des villageois, il voyait les légers mouvements des deux sœurs, mouvements qu'elles faisaient pour prendre des portefeuilles, des portemonnaies, c'était évident. Il se demandait même comment avait-il fait pour le rater la première fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?" demanda Eichi, ayant suivi Zoro qui s'était installé près des parents du jeune garçon. La seule personne avec qui il se sentait assez à l'aise pour poser des questions, restait néanmoins Liana.

"Elles disent au revoir à leur manière. Ou plutôt à la manière de Nami. Je ne connais pas encore assez Nojiko pour savoir si c'est son style." répondit Liana avec un sourire. "Regarde bien leurs gestes. Que vois-tu ?"

"Elles frôlent tout le monde." regarda Eichi, faisant vraiment attention. "Mais je sais pas pourquoi."

"Tu vas vite comprendre." elle répondit avec un léger rire.

Même sans le haki, Liana et Luffy avaient été capable de voir ce que faisait leur navigatrice la première fois, ils avaient appris à voler jeune après tout, même si ça n'avait pas été la spécialité de Luffy, ça demandait trop de discrétion et de précision. Et là, rien qu'en voyant le sourire de la rouquine, Liana sentait qu'elle allait faire bien plus que voler de l'argent.

Et elle avait eu raison, vu que juste avant qu'elles ne fassent un saut impressionnant, quoi-qu'heureusement que Liana avait été proche vu que Nojiko n'avait pas la détente de sa sœur. La femme aux cheveux couleur jais avait du la rattraper pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau. Certes Buichi l'aurait repêché, mais ce n'était pas idéal pour commencer un voyage. Et ça aurait raté leur super sortie.

Une fois Nojiko en sécurité sur le pont, Liana ne put retenir plus longtemps son éclat de rire et elle n'était pas la seule. Non contente de dépouiller les villageois, quoique vu que Nami avait choisi de laisser une importante somme d'argent, dépouiller n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquat, elles avaient aussi en un très bon duo, réussi à enlever à Genzo sa ceinture. Faisant que son short était tombé à ses chevilles. Pas pour longtemps certes vu qu'en vociférant après les deux sœurs, il s'était hâté de ramasser son short.

Un à un les membres de l'équipage, laissèrent les deux jeunes femmes à la poupe, leur offrant un peu de tranquillité pour dire leurs adieux, pour dire au revoir à leur île, à ceux qu'ils aimaient.

"Où va-t-on ?" demanda Nojiko, après avoir séché la larme qui avait coulé.

Elle le faisait vraiment, elle avait quitté son île pour être avec sa sœur et voir le monde.

"Loguetown." répondit Luffy, souriant à leur nouvelle nakama.

"C'est quoi Loguetown ?" demanda Eichi, relevant la tête de ses cartes, Usopp et Gin lui ayant proposé de lui apprendre quelques jeux de cartes tandis qu'ils attendaient que les deux femmes se reprennent.

"C'est une ville très spéciale d'East Blue. C'est la ville natale de Gol D. Roger, le roi des pirates, mort il y a vingt-deux ans dans cette même ville où il a été exécuté." répondit Nami. "C'est aussi une des dernières îles avant Grand Line. On doit y faire des courses en plus."

"On a besoin de quoi ?" demanda Nojiko, curieuse, elle avait pensé que l'équipage avait trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait à Cocoyashi ainsi que dans les autres villages.

"Un instrument de navigation très spécial pour Grand Line déjà, mais il faudra aussi acheter d'autres choses pour le navire. Cocoyashi ne pouvait pas nous offrir ou nous vendre tout ce dont on a besoin pour être tranquille et bien sur Paradise. La première partie de Grand Line." expliqua Liana.

Avant que Nojiko ne puisse demander autre chose, un combat éclata entre Zoro et Sanji, pour une raison idiote comme toujours, provoquant un rire de Luffy, Usopp et Eichi, ainsi que de Buichi qui grâce au courant, et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés d'arriver, pouvait nager la tête au niveau du pont, afin de participer à l'amusement.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipage Nojiko, mais je te préviens on est tous un peu fou." sourit Liana.

"Je pense que je vais me plaire ici." rit Nojiko, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de rire ou de sourire au cours des dernières années. A s'inquiéter à cause d'Arlong, est-ce qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un ? Est ce qu'elle aurait assez d'argent pour le payer ? Est-ce que tout le village pourrait payer ? Est-ce que Nami allait bien ? Était-elle en sécurité ? Ces questions et mille autres l'avaient hanté en permanence.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait attiré sa sœur dans cet équipage un peu bizarre, mais déjà elle s'y sentait bien.

* * *

Chef d'état Major de la Marine

"Si je vous comprends bien, ces individus ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Vous croyez que nos hommes ne soient pas à la hauteur face à eux ?" demanda un commandant de la Marine.

"C'est exact. Avant de former son propre gang, avec sa compagne, ils ont détruit une base de recherche du gouvernement. Puis, il a battu le colonel Morgan, aidé d'un chasseur de pirate qui l'a d'ailleurs rejoint. Ils ont aussi détruit une grande partie de la base de la marine de Shell Town au cours des combats. Et ce sans l'aide de Potter Liana. Depuis ils n'ont de cesse de croître en terme de puissance et d'influence, ainsi qu'en nombre. Jamais de telles capacités n'ont été découvertes à East Blue.

On offre 15 Millions de Berry pour la tête de Buggy le Clown. 17 Millions pour celle du redoutable Amiral Don Krieg, qui a été battu par un des ses propres hommes qui a ensuite rallié cet individu. Un homme qui avait pourtant été prêt à se sacrifier pour son capitaine. Et pour finir on offre 20 Millions de récompense pour Arlong la Scie. D'habitude, les mises à prix pour les pirates d'East Blue tournent autour de 3 Millions de Berry. On ne dépasse la barre des 10 Millions que lorsqu'un individu représente une menace exceptionnelle.

Or cet équipage établit un nouveau record. Tous dépassent la barre des 10 Millions.

 **11 Millions pour Usopp.**

 **15 Millions pour Sorcière Météorologique Nami.**

 **16 Millions pour Sanji, la Jambe Noire.**

 **17 Millions pour Gin, le Démon.**

 **25 Millions pour le Chasseur de Pirate Roronoa Zoro.**

 **35 Millions pour la Danseuse Destructrice Potter Liana.**

 **Et enfin, le pire du lot. 50 Millions pour le Chapeau de Paille Monkey D. Luffy.**

En dehors de Gin, le Démon, ce sont toutes des premières mises à prix. Du jamais vu, surtout pour un équipage aussi réduit, mais il n'y a aucun doute, ce sont des mauvaises herbes que nous devons arracher de toute urgence. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus dangereux encore.

En quelques semaines, ils ont détruit une grande partie d'une base de la Marine, vaincu le déchu Colonel Morgan. Ils ont affronté et gagné contre l'équipage de Buggy le Clown, capitaine y compris. Ils ont ensuite réapparu à l'archipel Conomi, où ils ont affronté et gagné contre les pirates homme-poisson d'Arlong. Par la suite Sanji, la Jambe Noire, a vaincu le Lieutenant Fullbody, et ce sans la moindre difficulté, permettant ainsi à Gin, le Démon, de s'enfuir. Gin, le Démon, a par la suite affronté et vaincu Don Krieg. Ils se sont ensuite tous retrouvé, et ont vogué vers la base du déchu Colonel Nezumi, qu'ils ont détruite. Avant se tourner à nouveau vers une Base de Recherche du Gouvernement qui a été rasé.

Nous ne devons en aucun cas les sous-estimer." expliqua Brandnew, un Commodore de la Marine, c'était sa responsabilité de fixer les primes et d'amasser des informations concernant les nouveaux pirates. Tout dans cet équipage lui criait danger, il devait mettre ça au clair.


End file.
